Secrets
by Artemis Fortuna
Summary: Hermione and Harry are finally dating. When Draco starts showing interest in her, will Hermione respond at all? HGDM Most characters OOC COMPLETE
1. Stupid Snape

Secrets

Chapter One: Stupid Snape…

(Disclaimer: I don't own any HP titles, ect.)

"Harry, you have to understand-" But his lips on mine interrupted my words.

I pulled back after kissing back for a minute, slightly winded. He always did that …

"Well," I said, fixing my bushy hair, although I knew it was fine. "Now that we have that out of our systems, can you just listen to me before snogging me silly?" I was getting aggravated; this was the third time this week that Harry had interrupted my important words with a kiss.

"Sorry, Hermione…" Harry said, looking down.

I softened my gaze. "Harry, listen, I'll give us a chance, okay? Just no more interrupting me…"

Harry had asked me out a few weeks ago, and I have been stalling ever since. I'm really confused about my feelings for him, and I am afraid that if we dated, our friendship would be awkward and cease. I really didn't want that to happen- I love and value Harry too much.

Harry instantaneously perked up, an excited smile dancing on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to tell Ron. God knows he's had the hots for me since third year…" I muttered the last part to myself, remembering helping him with his broken leg. I blushed slightly remembering how he had afterwards raved about my healing abilities and how talented a witch I was.

Harry gulped. "Fine, fine… You have to be there, too, tough." He let out a sigh.

I ignored his last comment, acting as if he never said it. Suddenly, as if on queue, thoughts started racing madly through my head. Without thought, I began to speak. "What if he gets mad? What if he stops talking to us?"

"Well, first lets see what he does, okay? Then we'll move on from there." Harry said, a kind smile now on his face. He took me gently into his arms, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay," I said.

Remembering where we were, I pulled away and began searching for a book that I needed for Potions. The library, I noticed, wasn't as busy as it normally was; only one or two tables were occupied, not counting Harry and mine. After skimming books for a moment, I found the book I needed, _Herbal Healing Made Easy._ In potions, we were currently studying healing, and we needed to write a report on how to make a burn healing potion. I already knew the ingredients, but I was getting the book just to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I sat down at a table, Harry sitting down next to me. I began to read, but Harry spoke up, shattering my thoughts.

"Hermione, have you seen Ron today? He wasn't in Potions-" But Harry was interrupted by the library doors opening and in storming a blushing red-head who's right arm and fingers were all bandaged up.

"Ron! What happened?" I asked, getting up and running over to him, gingerly touching his arm.

"It's kind of a long story, mind if I join you guys?" He asked, gesturing toward the table that now only Harry occupied.

"Ron, you know you don't have ask! You're always welcome." I said, sitting between Ron and Harry at the table. Underneath, Harry entwined his hand with mine.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said, blushing so bright, it matched perfect with his hair. "Anyway, on with my story. I was walking to potions, minding my own business, when Malfoy comes up and started ragging on about my family and such. Well, he just happened to threaten me, so I pulled out my wand."

"Ron! You know that's against-" I started but Ron continued, ignoring my comment.

"_But I didn't to anything…_ Before I could even blink, Malfoy had already shot a spell at me. I think he said _'flamora'_ or something like that. Either way, fire shot out of his wand and burned my wand, hand and arm. It hurt like bloody hell, I'll tell you that. After that, he just skipped off with his two boyfriends following along. Lucky for me, Lavender was on patrol, and she came across me. She escorted me to the hospital wing and made sure I was all right before returning to her duty. Boy was I lucky…"

"What a git, I can't believe he'd do that to you, Ron." I said. I noticed that Harry was being quiet, not saying anything or jumping in the conversation. I looked to my left, finding Harry just starting at one spot in his book, pretending to read.

"Harry, something bothering you?" I asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Actually, I think I should get this over with and tell Ron…" He said.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked, suddenly full of enthusiasm.

"Harry, he's had a trying day, I don't think now's the right time." I said, giving Ron a look of sympathy.

"No, please tell me, Harry! I think I should know whatever it is… if it wasn't important, Hermione wouldn't protest."

"Wow, Ron, you sounded educated there…" Harry pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"Not funny, Harry."

"What? It was a compliment!" Harry said, fighting back a smile.

"Come on, please tell me!"

Harry let out a sigh, looked at me with an apologetic look and turned to face Ron. "Ron, can you make me a promise ahead of time that you won't-"

"Harry, don't do that, let him some freedom…"

"Fine, Ron, I'll just say it plain and simple; Hermione and I are dating."

I looked at Ron nervously, expecting an explosion. But Ron just looked at Harry and I, dumbfounded and confused.

"When did this happen?" He said, still in awe.

"Just today."

"Okay, okay, I'm fine with it… just no making-out in front of me."

I smiled at Ron, now feeling an odd urge to hug him, comfort him. My emotional side got the better control and forced me to lean over and give Ron a tight and meaningful hug.

"I hope nothing will change between us, Ron." I said, sitting back into my chair.

"Nothing will, I hope. Harry will stay the brave one, me the comedian and scardy-cat and you your beautiful, witty smart self. Speaking of that, could you help me with the Potions homework?"

I smiled at Ron. _He'll never change…_

"It's simple really, you just have to make sure to add the unicorn hair _before_ the werewolf paw." I said, not noticing Harry gather his books and leave silently.

"Okay, goodnight Ron!" I called from the top of the stairs entering the girls' dormitories.

"Goodnight Hermione!" He replied before shutting the door.

I let out a sigh of relief and hurried back down the stairs and to the couch, which I lazily plopped down on, closing my eyes. I didn't want to face Pavarti and Lavender, who would question where I was. When I'd answer 'Helping Ron with homework,' they'd laugh and insist that we were secretly dating… But while we were in the library, Ron had noted that Harry had been quiet, and when I turned around, I found him gone. Assuming he was too tired to finish his homework up, he went to bed.

I let out a sigh, opening my eyes and looking into the fire. _It's really not as easy as it looks- being a bookworm._ I thought tiredly.

"Hermione?" A voice from behind whispered.

I sat up and turned around to find Harry standing in front of me in merely his boxers and a robe.

"Uh, Harry, hi… where'd you go earlier?" I asked nervously. Why was I nervous?

"Oh, I'm surprised you noticed… you seemed wrapped up with Ron…"

"Oh, I see where this is going. Harry, I was just helping him with his potions," I said with a sigh of relief.

"You seemed awfully…_involved."_

"_Involved?_ You mean like I'm _into him?_ Ron?" I asked surprised. I stood up, and walked over to him, putting a hand on his cheek. "Harry, we haven't even been dating for 24 hours and we're already in a fight. If you're going to be so protective then I don't think this is going to work."

"Hermione, I'm sorry… I really don't want to loose you…" Harry said, putting his arms around my waist once again. Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself leaning in to kiss him. He pushed his lips against mine softly. At first I kept my lips sealed, ignoring his attempts to get in, but after a few moments, I finally opened my mouth allowing him inside. Our tongues clashed, but then dipped inside each other's mouths. To my surprise, Harry pulled back, looking me in the eyes.

"As much as I hate to do this, McClousky (One of the current Prefects) could come in at any moment…" He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "And besides, it's late. You should be getting to bed."

I smiled at this, knowing that he meant what he said.

"Okay, Harry, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said before planting a quick kiss on Harry's lips and running up to my dormitory.

"Please pass your reports up to then front and hand them to Granger, who'll be kindly picking them up." Snape's cold voice rang throughout his dungeon of a classroom.

Hearing my name, my head snapped up from the note Harry had passed me, a look of surprise on my face. I luckily, though, heard what the potions master had commanded me to do, so I got up and walked to the front of the classroom, waiting for the Slytherins in the middle to pass them up. After finally snatching a stack of reports from a Slytherin who wouldn't give them to me, I slapped the pile down on Snape's desk. Just to my luck, the pieces of parchment went flying everywhere on the floor. I gave out and exasperated sigh, knelt down and picked them up, ignoring Snape muttering something similar to 'stupid clumsy mudblood.' After picking all of the reports up, I slapped them down again. Yet again, they went flying everywhere.

"Miss Granger, detention. Seven o'clock tonight." Snape snapped.

"Yes, sir." I said through a clenched jaw. I bent down so my butt was in clear view of a few perverted Slytherins' who's gaze I could feel burning into me. I quickly repositioned myself, kneeling down once again. I gently set the pieces of parchment on Snape's desk before returning to my desk.

"Now, seeing as most of you didn't turn in your reports, today will be a bit of a review. Take notes for a grade." The professor said, standing up and bewitching a piece of chalk to write down the needed notes.

_Hmph, I learned this second year… _I thought, temporarily allowing my mind to wander to the note Harry gave me. I quickly replied before passing to Ron, who sat in-between Harry and I. I saw Harry scribble a reply and pass it to Ron, who passed it to me. I read it and gave a laugh, immediately putting a hand to my mouth. Snape turned around and looked at me with eyes colder that ice.

"Have something to share, Granger?" He asked, an evil smirk, similar to Malfoy's, on his narrow face.

"No sir." I said anxiously.

"_Accio parchment." _Snape said, pointing his wand at my lap where the note was hidden. The note, along with some other folded parchment from my pockets, went flying across the dungeon and into his hands. "Passing notes, are we, Granger? Let's see…" Snape tapped the parchment with his wand and suddenly Harry's voice doomed out of nowhere, speaking exactly what he had said to me in the note.

"_I hear there's a dance coming up, do you want to go with me?" _Harry's voice rang shrilly.

Mine soon replied, "_Sure, just as long as I don't get a detention from that git, Snape…"_

"_That's harsh, Hermione, wow…"_

"_Well, it's true, you know…"_

"_Yeah, but Malfoy wouldn't even say that about Ron…"_

"_Your point?"_

Our private conversation ended right there. At first there was silence, but then laughter echoed through the room, coming mostly from the Slytherins.

"Miss Granger, detention the rest of the week." Snape said, smirking at his accomplishment.

"Yes, sir." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Actually, Miss Granger, come up here."

"Excuse me?"

"Come up in the front of the classroom…" Snape said as he was talking to a five-year-old.

I got up from my chair and walked sheepishly up to the front of the classroom and turned around so that I was facing the class. I looked from face to face, noticing how a few Slytherin boys were surveying my body, and all of the others looking at me with looks of either disgust or amusement. All of the Gryffindors, of course, had looks of worry and concern on their faces.

"Now, Granger, since you've been so disruptive today and you're seeking attention _that_ bad, we'll see what you would've continued to say on your little note." Snape gave the piece of parchment in his hand and the voices once again boomed throughout the dungeon.

"_I dunno, but do you see how Ron's looking at you? I don't like it…"_ Harry's voice said- or would've said.

"_Harry, no need to be jealous, he means no harm."_

"_Fine, fine…"_

"_Hey, can you keep a secret?"_ My voice would've asked. This got everyone's attention. My insides were violently squirming; I remembered what I was going to say…

"_Of course!"_

"_Well, if Malfoy wasn't so stuck up, rude and conceited, I might actually consider him something more than what I usually call him…"_

I was blushing furiously. Anger and embarrassment were building up inside me- I wanted to scream.

Snape decided to stop there, considering the bell rang. I quickly and eagerly gathered up my things and hurried toward the door, but Snape stopped me.

"Granger, please come here."

I walked over to his desk, avoiding his eyes.

"Since you've taken such a liking to Malfoy, he'll be hosting your detention for the next _two_ weeks."

"Two weeks, sir? You said-"

"Yes, Granger, two weeks."

I nodded and sped out of the classroom, making a sharp left turn and bumping into someone, sending me to the ground. I looked up to find Draco Malfoy sneering down at me.

"Hello, Granger, fancy meeting you here alone in the hallway…"

"Shove it, Malfoy." I snapped, gathering up my stuff and putting them back into my bag. Malfoy extended his hand to help me up, he famous smirk on his face. I looked at it before glaring at him and getting up on my own.

"Temper, temper, Granger. Snape said that if you misbehave during our detention, that I could assign you as many more as I want…"

"Oh, wow, now you've power. You should be satisfied enough, now leave me alone." I spat, trying to walk around him, but he stepped into my way.

"Watch your attitude, you don't' want to spend the rest of the year with me, do you?"

"Never."

"I'll see you tonight then, _Hermione."_

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the corridor to Ancient Runes, rubbing my temples to calm myself down.

This was going to be a long day.

_(A/N- Hey this is like a second try at the whole Draco and Hermione pairing… my last one was horrible, I admit it. You can read it if you want, but please, no rude reviews. Oh, speaking of reviews, since I love yall so much, I'm going to start putting Pen Names up with thank you's, just so yall know… Well, the next chapter should be up soon, depending on how many reviews I get!_

_-Belle)_


	2. Draco's Detenion

Secrets

Chapter Two: Draco's Detention

(Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter titles…)

_(A/N- hey, just so yall know, the chapters are going to switch from Hermione's POV to Draco's POV, kk? So, this chapter is all in Malfoy's POV! I'm sorry if he seems somewhat OOC, so you'll have to excuse that! Oh, on with the reviewers!_

_**Riley Black- **Thanks a bunch! I'm trying to keep them coming as fast as I can, but I found out that if I rush it I speed up scenes and stuff, so I have to hurry _and_ take my time…_

_**Catgurlfurreel-** Hey, thanks a lot! I'd doing my best! I'm so many positive reviews! Thanks again!_

_**Iluvmyface**- Uhh…hi…_

_**Anti-H/HR shipper-** Sorry about that, it'll get better!_

_**Tinka Shimmer Belle-** You'll see:)_

_**Alyssa-** Wow! Thanks a bunch!_

"So you're giving the mudblood detention?" A friend of mine, Jacob, a fellow Slytherin, said after I told them about my winning war with Granger.

"Yeah…" I said, letting out a triumphant sigh and putting my hands behind my head.

"Are you going to drive her insane?"

"We'll just have to see how her attitude is treating her…"

"Granger, you're late." I said as Granger entered Snape's dungeon.

"What?" she said, glancing at my watch; I was five minutes _early._ "I'm early, Malfoy!"

"I changed the time… that's another detention…" I said, looking at my nails, speaking in a bored tone.

"But-" She started, but stopped, realizing that if she went on she'd be here until the year was through.

She walked up to the desk that I had my feet on top of and looked down on me, trying to hide her look of hate and disgust.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, shifting her weight and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hmm…" I said, stroking my chin dramatically. "Let's see… you could re-arrange the potion's cabinet, scrub the wall and floors, grade papers… but I'll make this fun…" I stood up and walked around the desk, keeping my eyes Granger the whole time.

"What are you looking at, you stupid, stuck-up little-" but my lips smashing into Granger's interrupted her words. She immediately pushed me away, wiping her mouth. She slapped me across the face with all of the anger built up inside, leaving a red hand mark almost as red as Ron's hair on my face. I put a hand to my stinging cheek, holding back the urge to yell at her. I kept my smirk on my face, showing no other emotion.

"What the hell are you doing, you git?" She yelled, taking steps toward the door and away from me.

"Giving you your detention, _Hermione."_ I said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me Hermione! We're not on first name terms, here, Malfoy. Do you hear me calling you Draco? Know why? BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" Granger yelled, pointing a rude finger at me.

"Granger, if you don't lower your tone and respect me, you'll be in here morning _and_ afternoon with me." I said seriously. I could tell her temper was rising.

"_I might as well be your slave!" _She snapped, striding over to a seat in the front and plopping down with a huff.

"Wow, Granger… you really are smart… I might look into that…" I said, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Don't you dare!"

I just smirked at her, looking her up and down. And then our eyes met. At first, the fire in her eyes overwhelmed me, but then butterflies entered my stomach and fluttered about madly. Why was I feeling like this? I mean, this was _Granger!_ What was I doing? Granger's eyes were locked on mine, and it seemed an eternity before she finally looked away. I knew she felt the same way too; the look of bafflement along with blush totally gave it away.

"Well, Granger… I'll let you off with a warning… you can get to studying or reading or whatever you mudbloods do…" I said, turning around to face her, only to find a wand almost touching my nose.

"Call me mudblood one more time…" Granger said through clenched teeth.

"Watch it Granger… I'll stop, I'll stop…" I said, putting my hand in the air and backing off slightly.

"You better…" She muttered before returning to her seat, opening a book and shoving her head inside.

I sat once more at Professor Snape's desk, watching her read. She was highly interested in her book, for she wasn't twirling her hair or fumbling with her hand while reading. Granger looked so… peaceful… Wait! What am I thinking? Peaceful? Next I'll be thinking lustful thoughts! Lord, what's happening to me?

"Malfoy, what're you staring at?" Granger snapped. I came back to Earth, realizing that she had looked up and was now glaring into my eyes.

"Oh, nothing…" I said coolly.

Granger let out an irritated sigh, returning to her book again.

Why do the butterflies in my stomach twirl every time she looks into my eyes? A mudblood, for Merlin's sake! What the hell's wrong with me? Then another thought hit me; it's not why- it's _what. What_ is this feeling? _What _is making me feel so… vulnerable?

I looked at her again, actually _looking_ at her and not what she's going. Granger's bushy sandy-blonde hair was a curtain around her face, hiding the eyes behind it. Even though the school's robes were loose fitting, they accented her body perfectly, flaunting all of her curves.

About an hour later, I stood up and walked over to Granger. She didn't notice me stand up for she was still devoured into her book.

"Granger, you may leave now…" I said gently. Gently?

"Okay, just a minute…" She said without look up, keeping her eyes glued to the book as if she's been starved and her beloved book was food.

I let out a sigh and took the book, glancing at the page number before snapping it shut.

"What'd you do that for, Malfoy?" Granger asked, snatching the book out of my hands. "Now I've lost my place!"

"You were on page three hundred and seventy-five." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, thanks for that, Mr. Malfoy. Goodnight." She said, striding out of the room and slamming the dungeon door behind her.

"So… how'd it go?" Blaise (A/N- is his last name something like Zambini? HELP!) asked as I jogged into the Slytherin dormitories at ten thirty.

"Could've been better, could've been worse…" I said, plopping down on my bed and closing my eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you so tired? Did you-"

"No! She'd slap me senseless…" I said with a laugh, "I mostly teased her…"

"A mudblood Gryffindor? And you teased her? Usually when you say tease…"

"I wouldn't do that with a mudblood…"

"Then what do you mean?"

I let out a sigh. "I _verbally_ teased her, you dumbass…"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm surprised, though. That's normally not you style…" Blaise said with a playful nudge in the side. I couldn't help but smile.

"Granger's attitude was horrible… I gave her a few more detentions… after that she said, 'I might as well be your slave.'" I said, making my voice high- pitched to match hers.

Blaise's eyebrows raised, "Oh, really? What're you going to do about that?"

"Good question, what do you think?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"I dunno… oh, dude, I'm stuck marrying Parkinson…" I said, rubbing my temples.

"Eeew… she's so clingy and annoying… your father makin' you do it?"

"Yeah, to keep the pureblood line running…"

"Ouch."

"Yup."

The next day flew by quickly, and I don't remember any of my classes for I was too much looking forward to torturing Granger again. But I still had one more class and dinner in the way. I headed off the Snape's dungeon.

I was late, but Professor paid no attention. I sat down at a desk parallel to Granger and Potter's. I watched her whisper something into his ear, forcing back giggles. Potter whispered back, making her fight back her laughter once more. I saw them holding hands underneath the table. They were dating. Why do I care?

"Since yesterday we had a little _distraction,_" Snape said, eyeing Granger. "We're going to copy down notes."

The sound of parchment shuffling and a little chatter echoed loudly through the stone walls of the dungeon.

'Oh, yeah…' I thought, pulling out the pair to the Extendable Ear that I stuck underneath Potter and Granger's desk. I listened in to them, curious about what they were saying.

"He kissed you, Hermione?" Harry said as he got out a piece of parchment.

"Yeah, but pulled back and slapped him with everything in me. Harry, I'd never cheat on you…not with him… Eeew…" Hermione said, handing Potter a quill.

"That's good. I wonder where Ron is… hope he didn't have another little meeting…"

"I'm sure he's fine, Harry."

I then took out the Extendable Ear, seeing as they weren't talking about anything interesting.

The rest of the class I was listening in and out of their secret conversations while copying down notes at the same time. I had trouble concentrating because Potter kept bragging about Quidditch and how he beat me to the snitch…

After dinner I retreated back to the dungeon and sat behind the desk, looking forward to whatever lay in store for me.


	3. The Secret Begins

Secrets

Chapter Three: The Secret Begins

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles, they all belong to J. K. Rowling…)

_(A/N- Yay! I'm getting so many positive reviews, thanks so much! On with my loving and faithful reviewers!_

_**Tinka Shimmer Belle**- Dude, thanks for sticking with my FanFic, you kick butt!_

_**Sammi**-I'll do my best, thanks for reading, and I'm glad you like it!_

_**Future movie maker**- Thanks! _

_**Bloomtoperish**- I will, I promise!_

_**Megan**- Wow, you're so nice! I will!_

_**LilChica**- I started out doing that, but I wanted to make it a little different, so I added a little twist, and it came out like this!_

_**Bounding Jackalope**- Me, too! I think forbidden love is the best… the risk gets my blood running!_

_I'm sorry if this chapter gets kind of boring, but I promise Ch. 4 will get exciting! Oh, remember that this chapter is in Hermione's POV! What do yall think of my switching like that? R&R!_

_-Belle)_

XxX

"Hermione, I'm not sure if you should go…" Ron said as him and Harry walked me down to the dungeon for my second detention. "I mean, what if he tries something again?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now, Ron. I can take care of myself." I said courageously. I wasn't going to let him do that again- this time I was going to fight back.

"Okay, but just remember, you're all the way down in Slytherin territory… anything can happen…" Ron said, looking around anxiously.

"Geez, Ron! Talking like that will scare her!" Harry said. He turned back to me. "Hermione, I know you can take care of yourself, just don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Okay, father." I said with sarcasm.

By then we had reached the dungeon, and just as I was about to go in, Harry pulled me by the arm into a loving embrace. Ron was already on his way back, not noticing that Harry wasn't at his side. Taking advantage of this rare moment of privacy, Harry engulfed me in a passionate kiss, gently slipping his tongue into my mouth. I kissed back with everything in me, thinking of how rare these moments were.

"Having fun, Granger?" A cold voice said to my left, interrupting the beautiful moment I was sharing with Harry. I pulled back to find Malfoy looking at me mockingly, his hideous smirk on his face.

"Actually, yes." I said, and I turned back to Harry, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and followed Malfoy into the potions classroom.

After Malfoy shut the door he looked at me with an odd expression… almost _jealousy_…?

"Stop looking at me like that, Malfoy. It's obvious you're jealous." I snapped, sitting down in my usual seat. Malfoy walked over to me, eyeing my seductively. My heart took a lurch and began throbbing uncontrollably. What was this feeling? Why was my stomach fluttering?

"Malfoy, back off," I said, pushing my chair back. I heard my voice quiver. I had blown my brave cover. "I'm warning you… Take one more step and I'll-" But he put his hand over my mouth silenced me. He looked into my eyes for a moment, a determined expression on his face.

"You're scared," Malfoy finally said, taking his hand off my mouth.

"I am not!" I snapped. "And you can't just read me like a book, ferret boy! Have some dignity and respect!"

Malfoy looked taken back. "I was not 'reading you like a book,' I was merely… 'Glancing through the pages.'" He said, smirking again.

" Yeah, well this book," I ran a finger down my side, "Is not for looking!"

"Oh, really?" He said, taking a step back, looking me up and down. "When will it be?"

"What's with you and your sudden interest in me, eh, Malfoy? What's so interesting in me now? There are plenty of other pureblood Slytherins out there begging for you to claim their virginity, and you still go for me!" I cried, anger pumping through me.

"Ah, see, but you, Miss Granger, are a risk to my reputation… you know how I love risks…" Malfoy said, sitting down on a table across from mine. "All of the other Slytherin girls are willing and too needy. You, on the other hand, fear and hate me."

"I DO NOT FEAR YOU!" I yelled, getting to my feet, trying to restrain myself from getting out my wand. "I merely avoid you because I fear what you can do _to_ me!"

"Do _to_ you? What would I want to do _to _you?" Malfoy asked innocently, raising an eyebrow and provoking me to say exactly what I didn't want to say.

"Well last night you sure showed some interest! God knows what was going through your filthy little mind!" I snapped, turning away from him.

"God? Who's that?" He asked cluelessly.

"No one, it's a muggle term…" I said softly.

He snorted. "I should've known…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my tempter rising once again.

"Do you know why I tease and annoy you so much, Granger?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow. He walked over to me, looking me in the eyes.

"No…" I said with a sigh, playing along with his little game, allowing my tempter to subdue.

"Your reaction. You spaz out! And besides… you're so cute when you're angry…" Malfoy put a hand to my cheek, still looking me in the eyes. Why was I letting him do this? Why did my body tingle at his touch? All of these questions and no answers were driving me crazy! "To be honest, I've no idea why I'm acting this way. This feeling is so odd."

His words surprised me… this wasn't the Malfoy I'd gone to school with for seven years… this was someone else… maybe someone was using the Imperious Curse on him…

"Me, too." I said before my mind thought through. I instantaneously cupped my hand over my mouth, as if trying to take back what I'd just said.

Malfoy smirked, taking his hand off of my cheek and placing it onto my waist, where he put the other one parallel to it. Once again, I asked myself, why was I letting him do this? My body couldn't move; it was ignoring my minds protests and wills to make a run for it. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine, brushing against mine only for a moment before retreating.

"I'll leave it at that." Malfoy said, turning around and heading to the professor's desk. "Get to work… let's see… scrub the floors tonight." He said. "Accio scrubber." He said as a brush made of tough, thick hair came flying to him. "Accio bucket."

After a few moments, I was scrubbing the floors on my hands and knees. There was no other way to clean the floor, but on my hands and knees. It felt odd doing that in a skirt, especially in front of Malfoy, who I knew was bound to take a glance. I had rolled my sleeves up and had rubber gloves on them. I began scrubbing back and forth, up and down, over and over. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy watching me, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Enjoying this, Malfoy?" I snapped, sitting on my knees for a moment to look at him properly.

"Of course. Get back to work, now, Granger. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can leave."

At that, I best over again and began scrubbing once more. Soon, though, I realized that my blouse was hanging down, revealing what lay beneath it. I looked up to see Malfoy peering down to seek a peek.

"Malfoy, you perv!" I said, choking back a laugh and trying to sound serious. How in the world was that amusing?

"Sorry, Granger… I'm a typical Slytherin… typical male at that… You can't say little Potty isn't the same way."

"Don't' call him that." I snapped. "And no, he's not perverted like you are. He respects me, and doesn't rush things… Harry-"

"I get it, Granger, I don't need or want details…"

I let out a huff and continued scrubbing,

About two long and tiring hours later, I finished. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone talk.

"D-d-done M-Malfoy…" I said through a yawn.

"Awww, is wittle Gwngwer tiwerd?" Malfoy said, speaking in a childish tone.

"Shut up…" I muttered, gathering my stuff and heading towards the door.

Just as I was fixing to walk out the door, Malfoy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him, so I could feel his breath on my face. I felt his lips on mine, and without thinking, I kissed back as he dipped his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back after a minute, pushing me out the door and shutting it behind me.

I groggily trudged up to Gryffindor Tower, plopped down on the common room couch and was swept into a peaceful slumber.

XxX

I had decided while dressing the next morning to not tell Harry and Ron about the kiss because I knew that Harry would explode and make a scene, and then probably go on a killing rampage and get himself expelled. I really couldn't let that happen…

I transfigured my brush into a cordless straightener and attempted to straighten my bushy hair. It worked for the most part, but I couldn't get it in the back. I needed someone to do it for me…Oh, my gosh! I'm so stupid! I ended up magicking the straightener to straighten my hair for me.

I trotted into the library before breakfast to catch up on what I couldn't do last night.

_Stupid Malfoy… He ruined my schedule! He just had to make me scrub last night… _

_And then he kissed me…_

_Wait, I thought he only kissed me once!_

_I remember twice…_

_Oh, my gosh and it was open mouth, too!_

_And I kissed back!_

_I cheated on Harry!_

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, warm and begging to fall out. I retreated to the darkest corner of the library and sat down, crying silently, letting the tears slide down my cheeks.

I cheated on Harry… 

_But Malfoy took advantage of me when I was half asleep!_

_Still, though…_

The same thoughts continued jogging through my mind mercilessly, making me sob even more. As I began wiping my tears and gathering my books a cold voice drawled out from behind me.

"What's wrong Granger? Potty boy break up with you?"

I whirled around to find Malfoy with his arms crossed across his (I have to admit, muscular) chest and a smirk on his sneering face.

"You wish." I snapped, now wishing that my tears would evaporate. I grabbed my stuff, flung it over my shoulder and proceeded towards the entrance of the library.

"Hold on, Granger…" Malfoy said, grabbing my arm and swinging me around to face him.

"What?" I half asked half snapped.

"I want to ask you something."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Go ahead, but hurry, Harry's waiting for me…"

Malfoy looked nervous… nervous? "Well… I… You see…"

"Spit it out!"

"Okay, I'm apologizing for my behavior over the past… six years…"Malfoy said, looking me straight in my eyes.

I almost choked. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood… I'm sorry for being rude to Potter and Weasley… I'm sorry for everything."

"And you just expect me to forgive you? Oh, that wasn't a question by the way…"

"No." Malfoy said, ignoring my little comment.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Getting a head start."

"You're impossible…" I said, turning once more towards the door. I let out a dramatic sigh as Malfoy whirled me once again around,

"What this time?" I snapped.

"I wanted to ask you one more thing…" Now he was avoiding my eyes.

"Whatever, just hurry up!"

"Will you go out with me?"

I almost screamed. First this raving lunatic asks for forgiveness for seven years of torture, and now he wants to _date_ me? Does he not know I have a boyfriend who I'm madly in love with? Either he's under the Imperious Curse or he's just raving mad… I didn't know what to say! Should I scream and yell at him? Should I just walk away? Neither.

"Malfoy, you just don't get it, do you?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed. "I have a boyfriend. You're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. We're enemies. What would people say?"

"People wouldn't know," Malfoy said, taking my hands into his. Why was I allowing him to do that? "We'd be allowed to date other people and would tell not a soul about each other. All we'd have is our detentions."

Why was I considering it? I knew it was wrong… but… it'd be a thrill! God knows I need some more fun in my life… Harry wouldn't know… Why not?

"Sure, why not…" I said with a sigh, rolling my eyes. My gaze then went into his eyes. I was surprised to find them full of emotion, which was usually concealed behind a curtain of ice.

"I've really got to go…" I said, feeling awkward.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Malfoy asked, looking offended.

"Fine…" I said, pushing my lips up against his for a brief second. As I pulled back, I felt Malfoy's hand creep up my spine and rest on the back of my neck, pushing my lips back on his. He began licking my lips, begging for entry. I opened my mouth slightly, letting him in. Almost immediately, his tongue dove into my mouth, exploring every corner.

When I finally pulled back, I looked into his eyes, suddenly feeling emotions running between us.

"I really have to go now, Malfoy…"

"Malfoy? We're alone now… You can call me Draco." Draco said, taking a bow. "But in public, it stays as Malfoy."

"Yeah, I guess you can call me Hermione… But it's still Granger in front of everyone else. And don't act any different. _There's nothing going on between us."_

_XxX_


	4. Ouch!

Secrets

Chapter Four: Ouch!

(Disclaimer: I don't own any HP titles…)

_(A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! In this chapter, I hope to keep you interested and hooked! You'll see what happening! Thanks to my loved and faithful reviewers;_

_**Catgurlfurreel**- Thanks for reviewing again! You're so sweet!_

**Tinka Shimmer Belle-** Yay! -Huggles Golden Cookie- Wow! I'd like to thank all of the little people… 

_**Bloomtoperish**- Thanks a bunch, that's so nice of you! I do my best!_

_Well, I guess yall are used to my OOC Draco now, aren't you? Anyway, don't forget this chapter's in Malfoy's POV!_

_-Belle)_

I couldn't believe I did what I did. A mudblood for Christ's sake! A smart, sexy, beautiful mudblood who had the touch of an angel…

My thoughts wouldn't stay off of Hermione, and I went through class after class not paying attention to anything. I looked forward to our detention every night, which I didn't call detention anymore; I called it a date. I loved being with her every night, and we didn't do anything but talk and kiss occasionally. I wanted to tell the world about these feelings inside… but I couldn't…

So, here I was, walking down a corridor to Transfiguration when I bumped into someone, sending both of us to the ground. When my senses finally regrouped, I saw Hermione looking down at me, smiling wittily.

"Watch it, Malfoy…" She said, reaching out to take my hand.

I took it, letting only a little of my weight depend on her. I smirked up at her. "Or what? You'll go and-" But I was shocked when she cut me off with a kiss. That was so unlike Granger…

Hermione pushed me into the wall, dipping her tongue into my mouth, wrapping her hands around my neck. I put my hands on her waist, kissing back. Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming down the corridor, growing louder as the people grew nearer. Hermione shoved me into an empty classroom, shutting the door quietly. I peeked out of the dirtied window as I saw Hermione empty out her book bag and scramble around picking her belongings up.

_Nice cover, Granger…_

She stood up. "Oh, hey, Harry!" She said, running up to Potter and giving him a kiss on the lips. Jealousy pumped through me… Hermione smiled sweetly at Potter and Weasley as they all began helping her pick her things up.

"Hermione, do you wanna come down to the library with us? Ron and I don't get our History assignment…"

"Of course, Harry… But on one condition!"

All of their voices faded as they walked down the hallway together. Now I was getting confused… but my confusion turned to jealous rage. How could she just walk off like that? How could she just ditch me? And for Potter! Oh, my insides were squirming with anger… I needed to hit something really bad…

I then realized that I was still standing in the empty classroom and exited quickly, eager to find Blaise; I was going to tell him everything.

XxX

"You're dating the mudblood?" Blaise roared, looking at me as it I was a striped elephant.

"Don't call her that!" I heard myself say before I could stop it.

Blaise looked at me in confusion, but then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Draco, fine. If that's really what you wanna do, fine. But don't come crying to me whenever all the Slytherins find out and hate you. Your reputation will be ruined!"

"Ah, but that won't happen, Blaise! See, I know how to play it, this game. And so far I'm winning. You should've seen the way she tackled me in the hallway today, man… she's really falling for me…"

"But you didn't come here to tell me that, did you?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah… it's just… she's going out with Potter, and well… I'm…"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah." I explained what happened in the corridor and how Hermione had run off with Weasley and Potter.

"Well, what did you expect her to do?" Blaise asked. I hadn't thought of that…

"I dunno."

Blaise sighed. "You're hopeless. You need some girl advice; you both said yall could date other people, right?"

"Right…"

"And she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Right…"

"Did you expect her to just tell Potter that she needed to stay in the hallway? Potter would get suspicious! You aren't suppost to get anyone suspicious! She was doing the right thing, you know."

"I never thought of that…" I said, the guilt dancing in my mind laughing at me for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm not sure if you're ready for a full-commitment girlfriend, Draco… you're so… inexperienced…"

"That's not my fault!"

"Actually, it is," Blaise said, sitting back in a forest green armchair and looking at me. The fire in the fireplace lit up the Slytherin common room, sending dancing shadows sprawling everywhere. "Every time a girl is interested in you, you shag her and throw her away like a used towel. It's not like anyone's making you do it. You never give anything a chance. All you do is lead them on."

I shoved my face in my hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Well, what do I do?"

"Figure it out yourself, I'm not your maid."

I let out a sigh and walked out of the common room after muttering goodbye to Blaise.

XxX

The Easter Dance at Hogwarts was next Friday and I didn't have a date. Hermione was going with Potter, and no other Slytherin female is interested in the likes of me, seeing as my reputation was popular. What was I going to do? What would all of the Slytherins who look up to me say?

I strode down the corridor to the detention with Hermione. Our 'detentions' together were going to last all year, now. I continued telling Snape stuff like 'She kept on snapping at me,' and 'Granger wouldn't do anything I asked because she was reading.' I hated lying to my favorite professor, especially about Hermione, but it was all in the name of Granger and I. I pulled open the door to find Hermione lying on her stomach on top of a table reading. Out of common male instinct, my eyes wandered down to her chest, which was lying exposed from her drooping blouse.

"Draco? Hello? I'm up here." She said, shutting her book and standing up.

"Wha? Oh, sorry…" I said… blushing?

"Whatever." She said, walking over to me. "So, what will I be forced to do in this detention tonight?"

"Well… Anything new happen?" I said, sitting down on top of a table.

"When I pushed out into that classroom and went with Harry… there was nothing I could do! I'm sorry I just-"

"Hermione it's okay. I got some advice from a friend-"

"YOU TOLD SOMEONE?"

"A very trustworthy friend!" I said.

"How do you know he's trustworthy?" She snapped, looking me square in the eyes, her eyes suddenly looking very cold.

"Because I've known him for almost all of my life!"

"A fellow Slytherin, I presume?"

"Yes, actually!"

"SLYTHRINS CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED!" She yelled before turning her back to me.

"Then why date me?" I asked just loud enough so she could hear.

This caught her by surprise. Hermione didn't say anything at first, but then turned around to face me.

"Because you're different, Draco." She said, taking a step closer towards me, the usual softness in her eyes returning. "I trust you. I trusted you. Whom, may I ask, did you spill our secret to?"

"Blaise Zambini…"

"BLAISE FRIGGIN' ZAMBINI?" Hermione roared, throwing her hands up, her eyes now freezing over again.

"YEAH, BLAISE FRIGGIN' ZAMBINI!" I bellowed back, yelling into her face. I saw tears forming in her eyes, streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione…" I said, taking her into my arms. Hermione pushed me away, though, taking a few steps back.

"I can't trust you anymore, Draco." Hermione said, gathering her things and heading towards the door.

"Hermione-" I said, blocking the doorway.

"No, Draco, move now!" She said. I saw her reaching for her wand.

"Just listen to me-" But a fist slamming into my cheek interrupted my words.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."


	5. I Love You?

Secrets

Chapter Five: I Love You..?

(Disclaimer: I don't own any HP titles…)

(A/N- Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter, and sorry it was so short! I always cut Draco's POV short, because, to be honest, I've no idea what goes through men's heads'. But I'll continue switching like that until someone complains, and feel free to! Oh, this chapter's in Hermione's POV! Hey, I'm going to have a little contest here; do you think I write my kissing and feelings out of experience or knowledge? Review with what you think! If you get it right, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Oh, by the way, India is my best friend's name! You'll see why I said that later! READ AWAY!

_**Tinka Shimmer Belle- **I love you! Thanks for the chocolate chip cookie, I wuv it! I'm glad you got everything that happened last chapter! I know it was kind of random, but I hope everything will make sense in this chapter!_

_**Bloomtoperish- **Uh, thanks?_

_**Caroline25**- I will, don't worry!_

_**Uasuccerbear08- **Thankies, that means a lot!_

_-Belle)_

XxX

I couldn't get that stupid Malfoy off of my mind the next week. Hours turned into days, days turned into a week, which went by very slow. During our detentions I'd ignore all of his begging and pleading for my forgiveness and pretend to read. But who was I kidding? God knew I still had feelings for that stuck up little prat… Though he betrayed my trust, he still had a heart- melting smile, and eyes that I could gaze into forever… Whoa, Hermione! Slow down there! Why don't you focus on Harry for a little while?

"Hey Hermione, tonight's the dance! Are you ready?" Harry asked Friday morning about two hours before classes. Harry and I were strolling the border of the lake, hand-in-hand, talking about everything… I didn't mention Malfoy, of course.

"Of course! It _is _formal, isn't it?" I asked, making sure that the dress I had picked out at Hogsmeade wasn't too dressy.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I bought a decent suit. I wouldn't embarrass you like that."

I smiled. Why was I cheating on such a sweet and awesome guy? I was so happy with him! But Harry just didn't give me the thrill of my forbidden love with Malfoy… Wait- love?

Harry turned to face me, taking my hands in his and looking at me with his gorgeous green eyes. "Hermione, I've something to tell you… You don't have to agree…. It may be too soon…"

"Harry, I don't care, go ahead." I said, staring back at him with interest.

"I-I love you."

This came as a shock to me. He _loves _me? But isn't it obvious? I love him, but I don't think I'm _in_ love with him… But I just couldn't hurt his beautiful soul gazing at me with the eagerness of a child begging for candy. Maybe I would grow to be in love with him…

"I love you, too, Harry." I whispered so he could hear me. Harry took me into his arms, holding me against him tightly. I hugged back, enjoying his gentle touch. He's so sweet… so kind and gentle… maybe I _do_ love him…!

"Hermione, you're the only one other than Ron who's actually ever accepted me. You don't think I'm attention seeking or…" But Harry trailed off, realizing that I knew what he was talking about.

"No, I don't Harry. I never have, and never will. I can't believe we went five whole years without each other…" I said, smiling.

Harry pulled back from our hug and resumed walking hand-in-hand with me.

"Remember over the summer when Ginny got dared to french me?" Harry randomly asked.

"Yeah…"

"I didn't put everything in me, you know. I've really never liked _liked_ her."

"Same with me when I had to kiss Fred _and _George… Lord, they're sloppy kissers…" I said with a sigh. Harry laughed.

I suddenly remembered promising myself that I'd talk to Malfoy at my detention, and my stomach suddenly started churning. What was I going to say? What was I going to do?

"Oh, I heard that there's going to be a Hogwarts' Pool Party tomorrow, sounds fun, eh?" I said, remembering how much fun I had before I came to Hogwarts swimming in my pool as a muggle…

"Yeah… man, it's been forever since I've been swimming…" Harry said, looking off into the sunrise.

"Well, I need to go talk to Ginny, so I'll talk to you at breakfast!" I said, kissing Harry's cheek, muttering 'I love you' and running off.

I really didn't need to talk to Ginny; I needed to talk to Malfoy. I muttered an Appearance- Changing spell and posed as a Slytherin before hurrying into the Slytherin common room after saying the password (Grindylow). As I walked inside, I got a lot of wolf whistles from numerous guys around the room. I almost glared at them, but stopped myself, remembering that I wasn't a Gryffindor right now. I winked and walked into the boys' rooms, shutting the door behind me.

It was dark inside, and I heard snoring… loud snoring.

"_Lumous!" _I said, the tip of my wand lighting up. I gingerly walked over to a bed, shining my light in front of me. The first, second and third beds were empty, but in the fourth bed I found a peacefully sleeping Malfoy. Well, I'd hardly say peaceful; his feet were where his head should be, his hair was everywhere, he was mumbling in his sleep and snoring loudly between words.

"Granger… ooh… oh… yes!" He moaned. I almost screamed. He was dreaming about _me!_ And it was a… _good_ dream, too!

I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. I now had black hair and green eyes. I was skinny and curvier, and my hair wasn't frizzy and poofy anymore, it was shiny and silky… I loved it… I wore the typical Slytherin uniform, but a shorter skirt, revealing more of my muscular legs… I like this new look…

I walked back over to Malfoy and shook him slightly. "Malfoy?" I whispered, not recognizing my own voice, which was now more sexy and smooth.

Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at me, his vision getting used to the dark. "Ah, come back for more, have we, India?"

"No, it's not India, it's Hermione!" I snapped, tapping my head with my wand, putting me back into my usual appearance.

"Granger! What are you doing here? Are you trying to get all of us in trouble? Or worse, let out our secret?" Malfoy whispered, sitting up in bed.

I tapped myself again, turning back into India Pruiett. "Why do you think I got this disguise?" I smirked.

"Where's the _real_ India?"

"Locked in a broom closet…"

"Nice, Granger…"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you…"

"Really? Missing me?" Malfoy said, smirking his famous smirk and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said before I could stop myself. "Wait-"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"This can't be good…"

"Well, actually, I am coming back to you…" I said, avoiding his eyes. "Harry was getting suspicious, so I spent some time with him… I thought it was the right thing to do…but I'll be with you one condition; no more telling people about us. Blaise knows and no one else."

Malfoy nodded before kissing me softly on the lips. God, I'd missed his sweet kiss…

"I'll see you tonight, Hermione."

"Okay, Draco." I walked out of the room, strutting exactly as India would. The usual call from the boys, but all I did was wink and smile sexily at them. I couldn't get involved…

I ran to the nearest restroom, changed back to 'me,' and went to breakfast, making sure I had everything I needed for all of my classes. (Yeah, I eventually let India out…)

"Hey, Ron!" I said as I sat down next to him, smiling. "Where's Harry?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen him all day." Ron said, glancing at me. "Where do you think he is?"

"I have an idea…" I said, getting up to leave. "I'll be back soon."

I strutted out the Great Hall, picking up my pace. I went outside, onto the fresh, dewy grounds of Hogwarts. I looked around, and then did a double take as I saw Harry and Draco fighting like there were no tomorrow.

"Harry! Drac- Malfoy!" I yelled, running towards the two boys. I stepped between them, only to get a hard punch on the cheek from Harry.

"Oh, my gosh! Hermione!" Harry said, kneeling next to me, tenderly touching where he had hit me. "Malfoy was talking about you… your looks and hobbies… I couldn't take it any more, Hermione…" Harry gently stroked my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Great job, Potter. You hurt one of your own. I'm sure she appreciates you now…" Malfoy piped up, who was towering over Harry and I. Harry shot up at charged at Draco in a rage.

"Harry! Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Harry turned and looked at me in surprise, a looking matching Draco's.

"You both c-c-could get in t-trouble." I said, now realizing that tears were coming. My cheek hurt so badly… I put my hand to my developing bruise, and let out a silent sob. I turned on my heel, turned and left without a word. I had nothing to say.

XxX

"Harry _hit_ you?" Ron said, looking at my cheek, sadness and pity on his face.

"Yeah…" I said, looking down. "Listen, if I tell you something, will you promise on your life that you won't tell _anyone?"_

I had decided since Draco had to Blaise, I could tell Ron. But then again, he was Harry's best friend… and I was cheating on Harry… With their worst enemy… No! Don't tell! He wouldn't understand…

"Of course, Hermione…"

I let out a sigh. "Nevermind, Ron… I-I just can't…" I said, blushing for some odd reason.

"Okay, but when you can, I'm always here…" Ron said, giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Ron… I love you so much…" I said, pulling away from his hug.

"I love you, too Hermione… Man, you're like my friggin' sister…"

I laughed. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing…" He said innocently. "So, why did Harry hit you again?"

I retold my story for the third time, this time speaking slower, as if to a kindergartener.

"Oh, so he meant to hit Malfoy?"

"God, you're so slow, Ron…" I said, rubbing my temples. "I'll be in my room if you need me…"

"O-Okay…"

I ran up to my room to fix my hair again… I decided to straighten it again, making it almost as smooth and silky as India's. I added a bit of concealer and some eye shadow and a little lip-gloss and walked out of my bathroom and into my dormitory. I jumped onto my bed on my back, letting out a sigh_. It's not even nine o'clock and I'm already exhausted… _I closed my eyes, but they snapped open as soon as I heard my door shut. I sat up and looked around the darkness. I felt scared, being alone here in the dark. I reached around for my dresser so I could pull out my wand, but that was a hard thing to do in the darkness.

"W-Who's there?" I whispered to the black emptiness.

I suddenly felt two warm lips being pushed onto mine. This startled me, making me gasp and pull back, stumbling onto the floor. I crawled backwards until I felt the hard wall on my back, proving a dead end.

"W-Who's t-there?" I whimpered again.

"Draco, who else?" I heard his voice say through the darkness.

"Oh, thank God… I was so scared…" I said, going to my hands and knees and crawling around on the floor for my wand or Draco's feet. I felt a pair of shoes, and I made my way up his legs with my hands in silence. When I reached his belt, I stood up, wrapping my hands around him. "I'm still a little shaky, you know… it hurts…"

"I'm sorry… it's all my fault… but, dang, Potter's protective…"

"Can you please stop calling him 'Potter?'" I said into his ear.

"Sure…"

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear. I felt goosebumps form on his skin and shiver with want.

"Anytime."

Somehow, through the blackness surrounding us both, my lips found his. Passion and want surged between us as Draco kissed back with more power and roughness then usual. His tongue rammed into my mouth as I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He pulled back for a moment, his head going to my ear.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered into my ear.

"I-I, uh, love you, too, Draco…"

"It's okay if you don't-"

"I do…"

I pulled his lips back onto mine and kissed him with everything in me. Draco started kissing down my neck slowly, stopping at my collarbone, licking and sucking playfully. I moaned softly, unable to keep myself quiet.

"Shhh… Someone'll hear-" Draco started, but my door slamming open interrupted him. He immediately jumped off of me and rolled under my bed silently. I sprang onto my bed, closing my eyes, and letting a peaceful look sweep across my face. I started moaning in my 'sleep,' convincing whoever was in the silent darkness with me that I was having a 'dream…'

"Hermione?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Hmm?" I sleepily grunted, sitting up suddenly, peering into the black emptiness.

"Hey, are you okay? Is there someone in here?"

"Why do you a-a-ask that?" I said through a fake yawn. "_Lumous."_ My wand tip flicked on from the right hand corner of my room. I got up and trudged over to it. I lit a few candles and saw Harry standing in the doorway, arm wrapped around Ginny's waist.


	6. A New Hobby

Secrets

Chapter Six: A New Hobby

(Disclaimer: I don't own any HP titles…)

(Disclaimer: The song in here belongs to James Taylor, not me!)

_(A/N- Hey to make my 'job' a lot easier, I'm just going to make the rest of the story in Hermione's POV, okay? Maybe it'll be easier for you, too!_

_**Caroline25**- Well, It adds pizzazz to story!_

_**Stefph- **Thanks a bunch, I will_

_**Katzie**- Hey, it IS a HGDM FanFic, and I didn't MAKE you read it…_

_**Tinka Shimmer Belle-** I WUV U! You'll see! _

_**Manda490**- I totally agree, thanks!_

_**Catgurlfurreel**- lol, that's all I could think of!_

_**Emily**- Wow! Thanks! I'll keep writing then!_

_Bl**oomtoperis**h- Yay! dances around happily _

_**Uasoccerbear-** What kind of program did you type it up on?_

_**Krista-** Nope! EXPERIENCE all the way, baby! Nice try, though!_

"Uh, Harry, why're you holding Ginny like that?" I asked, noticing how close they were. I watched their hands entwine together.

"Because we're dating now." Said Harry sternly.

"So you're breaking up with me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah…"

"For Ginny?"

"Yeah…" Harry looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up." I snapped. "I don't want to hear it. Just this morning you told me you loved me! Where did that go?"

"I don't know why I said that, Hermione… I've been having mixed feelings lately…"

"BUT YOU JUST HAD TO LEAD ME ON LIKE THAT, DIDN'T YOU?" I yelled, temper rising.

"Hermione, clam down…" Ginny said, taking a cautious step toward me.

"NO! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I screamed at them, tears of hate and jealousy clouding my vision.

The new couple exited the room hurriedly, shutting the door behind them, plunging me once again into darkness. I jumped face- first into my bed, stuffing my head into a pillow and sobbing loudly. I felt a warm hand rub my back lightly as I sobbed.

"Hermione, it's okay…" Draco said, sitting me up on his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I felt a sudden gratitude toward Draco. He's stuck with me for about a month now, and he knows almost everything about me. Now, when the boyfriend I was cheating on breaks up with me, he _still_ comforts me. I really do love him…

"Thanks, Draco…" I said, wiping tears off my cheeks.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You're welcome. You're always welcome." Draco said, rubbing away a tear with his thumb.

"Class is about to start, we better hurry." I said, realizing we'd used up most of the morning.

"Yeah…" He said, helping me to my feet.

We walked out of the common room together, said goodbye and went to our first period classes. I went to Herbology, avoiding Harry's gaze. When we had to pair up to dissect a living lily with fangs, I immediately went over to Ron before Harry could even move.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing how red and puffy my eyes were.

"Harry broke up with me…"

"Oh…"

"He showed up in my room this morning hugging Ginny and telling me that they're going out now and that we're over." I said, taking out a knife and slicing the lily down the middle.

"Oh, my gosh… Geez, I didn't know someone could stoop that low… And Ginny didn't even do anything?" Ron asked, pinning down the sides.

"No, just stood there holding hands with Harry…"

"Hey, whatever you needed to tell me yesterday… can you tell me now?"

"I'm not sure… give it time, Ron… we'll see…"

"'Kay."

The rest of Herbology went as usual until Ron got squirted in the eye with lily juice and had to be sent to the hospital wing for the rest of the day. I felt lonely having no one to hang out with, losing Harry and Ginny, and now temporarily, Ron.

XxX

A few days went by, and I picked up a new hobby; singing. Oh, God, how I loved to sing. I'd go up to the Astronomy Tower late at night when I couldn't sleep and sing my heart into the night, It's not really a _new_ hobby, it's more like a _re-newed_ hobby. When I sang, I could let out any emotions I wanted- love, hate, happiness, you name it. The last time I had sung was for the girl's chorus at a muggle school. I was an alto, which I was fine with, but had a soprano's range.

It's not that I was ashamed of my love for singing, it's just I was afraid people would think I was weirder than I already am. I never even imagined telling Draco. Besides, I like the thrill of keeping a secret…

One night I was up in my tower (I started calling it mine…) singing a song I remembered my mother teaching me;

"_Goodnight to moonlight ladies_

_Rockabye sweet baby James_

_Deep greens and blues_

_Are the colors I choose,_

_Won't you let me go down in my dreams?_

_And Rockabye sweet baby James."_

I closed my eyes, hearing the accompany solo going before continuing,

_There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway._

_A song that they sing when they take to the sea,_

_A song that they sing in their home in the sky._

_Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep,_

_But singing works just fine for me,_

_And Rockabye sweet baby James."_

I suddenly heard applause behind me, growing louder as the being behind me came closer. "Bravo, Hermione." I heard a familiar voice say. I spun around.

"Draco! What- uh, why-" I took a deep breath. "Hi."

He smirked. "Hello."

"How long have you been there?" I asked nervously, in fear of being judged.

"Long enough to know you've some talent." I blushed furiously.

"Uh… thanks…"

"Will you sing again for me?" Draco asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Of course…" I said, thinking of the perfect song to sing. "I wrote this one myself."

Draco smiled sweetly and nodded.

"_Hold me in your arms,_

_Out of any danger or harm._

_Kiss me without regret,_

_Promise me it'll get better yet._

_Say you love me_

_Say it truthfully_

_Promise me you'll never lie_

_Or ever make me cry._

_Support me through thick and thin,_

_Protect me with walls that won't give in._

_I know it seems a lot to do,_

_But, Love, that's all I ask of you."_

I ended softly, creeping down to pianissimo. (A/N- For those who are unfamiliar with musical terms, I'll have a sort of dictionary at the end!) My vibrato echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls.

"Hermione, why haven't you told me you could sing so well?" Draco asked, standing up and taking my hand in his.

"I don't know…" I lied. I looked up at Draco. The moonlight pouring through the window swept over our faces, giving us a blue tint, adding a slightly more romantic view to the situation.

"Well, do you come up here often?" Draco asked, taking me into his arms and holding me close. He brought his face up to mine so I could feel his breath.

"Only when I can't sleep…"

"Well, you haven't been able to sleep a lot lately, haven't you?"

"What?" I asked. Had he heard me before?

"On nights I can't sleep I go out and sit in the grass and think. It's sounds so stupid and dumb, but I do. I've an Invisibility Cloak of my own, you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

XxX

Potions was odd. I think Harry and Ginny are really 'into' each other, because at mealtimes, they can't keep their eyes off of each other. But in Potions, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of me. It was horrible, having someone that I used to love and now hate stare at me for over two hours. I was sitting by Draco because there was nowhere else to sit. Ron was on my right at the table on my right in case I needed him. (I dunno why I would, though. He _is_ better than Harry…)

Snape put on a short 3-D 'movie' where he dimmed the lights and made three-dimensional characters act for us. I wasn't paying attention, for I had picked the sleep potion up in some spare reading in my fourth year. I was discreetly crossing my legs around Draco's while trying to keep a straight face. Draco gave me a surprised glance before returning his attention to the 'movie.' I began rubbing his leg with mine, hiding my smile behind a book. I could mentally see Draco's face- surprised and blushing. I laughed inside, not realizing that it was heard outside, too.

"Granger, what, may I ask, is so amusing?" Snape asked in an amused tone.

I snapped my head up and my book closed. "N-Nothing, Professor! J-Just something funny in my, uh, b-book." I said, gesturing toward my book.

"Well, put your book up and pay attention!" Snape snapped, whacking his pointer on his desk with a lot thwap.

I set my book in my bag and set my focus on his lesson.

XxX

The dance was tonight. God was I scared! I went into my closet and pulled out my dress, laying it gently across my bed. I then went to my hair, letting it fall elegantly over my shoulders and back. I applied some natural-looking make-up and some jewelry and put my dress on. My dress, which I'd found at Hogsmeade, was a halter that dipped low in the back. It was white at the top, and at the bottom, which cut off at my ankles, it faded into black. I put on some perfume and headed into the Great Hall alone, seeing as Harry and I weren't going together anymore.

"Hermione!" Ron said as soon as I walked through the doors. "You look hot!" He blushed furiously. "I, uh, mean you look, uh, beautiful!"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ron, you don't look too bad yourself!"

Ron smiled, and offered his elbow. I took it, beaming around as we walked toward the table the Harry and Ginny were sitting at.

"Wow, Hermione, nice dress!" Ginny said, holding Harry's hand. "Where'd you get it?"

"Dana's Dress' in Hogsmeade." I said simply, not looking anyone in the eyes except Ron.

"Oh."

I then saw Draco sweep into the room wearing a tuxedo that fit him perfectly. He seemed to be in deep conversation with Blaise, whose eyes flickered to me for a moment before darting back to Draco. I saw Draco then do the same thing, except his eyes met mine for a few moments longer. To my surprise, Draco beckoned me over to him. I muttered to Ron that I'd be right back and walked gracefully over to the pair.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling graciously.

"Hermione, I think we should tell people about… us." He said nervously.

"It's about time, and you're single now." Blaise said, piping in.

"Oh, hello Blaise, nice to see you, too." I said, a smirk on my face. I turned back to Draco. "But I agree, I do believe that it's time. You are aware of what people will say though, aren't you? All of the other Slytherins, except you, Blaise, will shun you. Are you willing to sacrifice that all for me?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"First, let's go tell your friends- get the easiest part over with." Draco said, looking over at a making-out Ginny and Harry. "Eeew."

"Yeah."

"Well, we better get this crap over with."

"Good luck, Draco, you'll need it." Blaise said with a pat on the back.

Hand in hand, Draco and I walked over to the table that Ron and the new couple was sitting at.

"H-Hermione, why are you holding Malfoy's h-hand?" Ron asked nervously.

"Because we're dating now."

_Pianissimo- Very soft_

_Soprano- Female singers with a higher range than an alto_

_Alto- Female singers with a lower range than a soprano_

_Vibrato- The waver in a singing voice_


	7. A New Side of Harry

Secrets

Chapter Seven: A New Side of Harry

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles- they all belong to the talented J. K. Rowling)

(Hello once again, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Ooh, don't yall just love cliffhangers? They're just sooooo exciting! Anyway, I'm only going to put down Pen Names from now on to save room and time, okay? Just thought you all should know! Oh, be prepared for an OOC Harry, so sorry to say! If you don't like it, no rude comments please! P.S. Sorry this chappie's

so short, next one will be juicy!

Thanks to **_Krista!_**

On with the chapter!

XxX

"You're what?" Harry said, dumbfounded and shocked.

"Draco and I are going out." I said, looking Harry and Ron right in the eyes and giving Draco's hand a little squeeze.

"Well, that explains a lot." Ron said, knitting his eyebrows.

"I-It does?" Harry stammered.

"Well of course!" Ron cried. "The detentions, her sitting by Malfoy in Potions, the giggling- it all makes sense!"

At first Harry didn't say anything, but then he stood up and looked at me. "Hermione, may I speak to you in the corridor for a moment?"

I looked at Draco nervously. He nodded discreetly. "Sure."

Harry quickly walked out of the Great Hall with me on his heels, taking huge strides to keep up with his quick pace. We soon reached the corridor, and Harry grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

"Ouch, Harry, you're hurting me…" I said, wincing as he tightened his grip on my shoulders. "Please let go."

"Hermione, you were cheating on me?" Harry said, a fire roaring in his eyes.

"N-No…" I lied, avoiding his eyes. The back of his hand met my face.

"Don't lie to me!" He snapped, returning his hand to my shoulder.

"Yes! I did cheat on you! I've no regrets either!" I yelled, feeling tears of pain and anger flood my vision.

"With Draco?"

"YES!"

"What did he give you that I didn't?" Harry snapped.

At first I didn't answer, worrying that it would only anger him more, but then he shook me violently, causing me to hit my head harshly on the brick wall behind me. I screamed out in pain loudly, my voice echoing through the hallways. I vaguely heard footsteps and voices coming closer, which I'm surprised I could, considering I was on the edge of consciousness. Harry immediately grabbed me into a carrying position and ran off towards Gryffindor Tower.

MEANWHILE AT THE DANCE

"Hermione's been gone for a long time, I'm gonna go check on her. Be right back." Draco said, standing up and gulping down the rest of his non-alcoholic apple martini.

He trotted into the corridor, finding it empty. First he thought that Hermione and Harry were off somewhere having sex or something, but then he saw the blood on the wall. He walked over to it and put a finger on it- it was still fresh.

Draco heard panting from a few corridors away and chased after the sound, breaking into a run. He finally found the source; Harry Potter was hauling a bleeding Hermione up to the Fat Lady and was muttering the password.

"Potter!" He roared. "Put her down and leave her alone!"

Harry's head shot up towards him, not waking the sleeping Fat Lady.

"Malfoy, go away!"

"No! I'm not going to give her to you! You abusive scar boy!" He snapped, spitting out the last few words.

"Draco…" I muttered, my head spinning. Colors… everywhere…

"See what you've done to her, Potty boy? She's bleeding! You hurt her worse than she hurt you!" Draco said, taking a few steps closer.

Harry dropped me, allowing me to go crashing onto the cold, unwelcoming stone floor, sending jolts of pain echoing through my body. He descended into a corner sobbing and muttering occasionally. Draco walked over to me, gently scooping me up in his arms.

"Hermione, you can go to sleep, everything's all right." I heard a calming voice say. I didn't know or remember who that was, but all I do remember was falling into a welcoming and peaceful sleep.

XxX

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that happened was pain. Pain all over.

"Ow…" I moaned, rolling onto my side. Well, that didn't help at all, seeing as it felt like I cracked all of my ribs. I sat up and looked around, realizing at last where exactly I was.

I was in a bedroom decorated with emerald green and silver everywhere. I was lying in a bed with green silk sheets that lay snugly over my body. I immediately pulled them up to my chin when I realized I was in nothing but my bra and underwear.

"Hermione, you're awake." I heard a soothing voice say from a connecting bathroom.

"Hmm? Where am I, Draco?" I asked, yawning and stretching my arms out, only to yelp in pain and clutch my sides. Draco ran over to me.

"Easy there, Hermione, you got quite a beating." He said setting me on his lap. "You broke several ribs, your wrist and you suffered a minor concussion to your head. And what's with these bruises on your shoulders?"

I suddenly remembered everything- Harry, beatings, the floor, the voice, and darkness. It all came flooding back to me at once. Tears started pouring down my cheeks, like endless rivers of sorrow.

"I didn't mean f-for this to happen, l-love, I'm s-so s-sorry." I said between sobs.

Draco held me close to him without hurting me and cooed me until my crying subdued. "Hermione, you're at the Malfoy Manor. Only for the Easter Holiday, of course." He said, looking me in the eyes with a look of softness.

"B-But what about your father?" I asked, remembering how I was a 'mudblood' and how Lucius Malfoy had this grudge over us…

Draco looked down, softness still on his face. "My mother killed him a few weeks ago. I know I should've told you, but I-I couldn't find the right time."

"But aren't you happy? You can live your own life now! We don't have to keep 'us' a secret anymore…" I trailed off, smiling at him, wanting to kiss him so bad. I started to lean in, but Draco put a finger to my lips.

"Hermione, forgive me, I want to, but I might hurt you… I don't want you to go through any more pain." Draco said, stroking my cheek.

My stomach growled loudly, signaling it's time to eat.

"Draco, do you have any chocolate?"

XxX

The next week went by slowly. I slept in the same bed with Draco every night, but, seeing as I was still healing, we didn't do anything. (But that doesn't mean we didn't want to… ; -)) I got to know Draco and his mother better, but I began to get homesick, and I missed Hogwarts and Ron so much. Finally Draco and I went back, hand in hand, ready to face the world. When we first came crawling through the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, everything seemed normal, but then I realized that all of the Slytherins must hate me for stealing away their icon. As we walked through the room hand in hand, I received glares and harsh words from everyone. Everyone except Blaise, that is. Blaise followed us out of the common room up to Gryffindor Tower, where we found Ginny and Harry on top of each other… naked.

"Good Lord, you two! Get a room!" Blaise said, covering his eyes. Harry's head shot up, and for a moment his glance landed on me, but then he picked Ginny up and carried her to his room.

"I thought _someone_ had some class, but I guess I was wrong!" I said, saying 'someone' meaning Harry.

I lead the two boys up to my room and sat on my bed while the other two sat in chairs across from me.

"So, how're you healing, Hermione?" Blaise asked, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at me oddly.

"Could be worse, these bruises on my shoulders-" I pointed them out "- won't heal back up. It's really weird… But that's about it. I'm allowed to start class tomorrow, too."

"Oh, Dumbledore let Pot- Harry off the hook with just a warning." Draco grunted. He looked terribly mad at this.

"And where'd you hear this?"

"Blaise and I have been owl-ing each other, you know."

I smiled. "I should've known."

"Oh, Ron also sent me something to give to you. He said that Harry was awfully depressed about us dating, and started writing… poetry…" Draco said, looking at the ground with interest.

"I'll be right back." I said, standing up. I left the room without a word, and before anyone could protest.

I trotted through the common room and to the fireplace, muttering 'the Burrow' and throwing some Floo powder inside. I jumped into the flames and landed in the Weasley's kitchen on my bum.

I quickly got up and noticed how dark it was. There were no lights or candles lit, which was odd, considering it was about noon. "Lumous." I said, holding my wand at the level of my eyes. I walked cautiously around the house.

"Ron? Fred? George? Mrs. Weasley?" I called through the darkness.

When no one answered, I thought of turning back to Hogwarts, but then remembered that Harry had been at the Burrow over Easter Break. I silently waded through the blackness until I found Ron's room. I opened the door and almost screamed when I heard it creak loudly. I slipped through the cracked door and inside, guided by the light of my wand. I went over to Ron's desk and pulled open a drawer. Inside it was a mess with papers and quills everywhere. I pulled out a piece of parchment and read what was written on it;

_No, I knew it._

_I shouldn't have given you my mind._

_But I had to go and blow it,_

_And let you waste my time._

_Now that I know, though,_

_Everything makes sense._

_I now come to understand_

_Why you were so tense._

_I've opened my ears to everything,_

_Taken a breath of reality,_

_Opened my eyes a little,_

_Let my feet fall into gravity._

_Oh, how lonely I feel,_

_Knowing your feelings were never true._

_Alas, why do I feel this way?_

_For I never truly loved you._

_-Harry Potter_

I could feel tears creeping into my eyes, warm and unwelcoming.

"Hermione?" I heard a startled voice ask from behind me.

I whirled around to find Fred Weasley standing in the doorway of Ron's room, looking at me in a state of utter confusion.

"W-Where's Ron?" I asked, wiping away tears.

"Right here." I saw Ron emerge from behind Fred and walk over to me, wrapping me up in a tight hug.

"Everything will be okay, Hermione, I promise." Ron stroked my head as I sobbed into his chest.

"I promise."


	8. Getting Caught

Secrets

Chapter Eight: Getting Caught

(Disclaimer: I don't own any HP titles…)

(A/N- hey everyone, I'm so glad everyone's stuck with me so far… Wow, I can't believe I've so many reviews! Thanks so much! I'm once again apologizing for last chapters' OOC Harry, I just needed something like that to happen… but Harry's going to be and act like that for a while, so get used to it…!

Belle)

I stood there in Ron's arms for what seemed to be an eternity. Just weeping softly into his brotherly arms was so cleansing and refreshing. When I was all done I gave a sniff and looked up at my Ron.

"Thanks." I said, wiping my eyes.

"No problem, I just hate to see you go through things like this…"

"It's not your fault, Ron. Don't pin this on Draco, either." I said, looking down.

I suddenly gasped, my eyes widening. "Oh, my gosh, I need to go! Can you come back to Hogwarts with me?"

Ron nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the fireplace.

After arriving in the Gryffindor common room, Ron followed me as I raced up to my room, finding Blaise and Draco going through my drawers.

"Hey Blaise, look at this-" Draco said holding up a thong. His gaze shifted when he saw Ron and I enter. "Oh! Hey Hermione, Ron."

"Having fun there, Draco?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, wearing a smirk that mimicked his own.

"You bet! Why don't you ever wear this for me?" He asked, a disappointed look on his face.

I let out a sigh. "You're such a guy."

"Hey! Look at Blaise!"

Blaise was in my bathroom going through my personals, putting out a box of tampons.

"Uh, Blaise?" I asked, peeking my head inside.

Blaise jumped, letting go of the box, tampons flying everywhere.

"You can pick that up…" I said with a wink before turning back to Draco. "Now that you've that out of your systems, can we talk?"

A blushing Draco and Blaise nodded. I sat down on my bed, Draco sitting down next to me and entwine his fingers with mine. I saw Ron eye our hands disapprovingly, and apparently Draco did, too.

"Got a problem Weasley?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Draco, please don't…" I said, glancing nervously between the two men.

Draco let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Now, down to business. What do you all need to talk about?" Draco asked.

"Well, firstly, Harry." I said, drawing in shuddering breaths. "Why is he not himself lately? He was so sweet, and then he just BOOM changed."

"Maybe Sirius' death is finally sinking in." Ron said, deep in thought. "Sirius was the only person who could give him a semi-normal life. It must've hit him pretty hard."

"Man, I never thought of that…" I said, thinking aloud.

"OR it could be Hermione and Draco. Maybe he still has feelings for her." Blaise piped up.

"Me? But what about Ginny?" I asked, taken by surprise.

"Maybe he thinks you're Ginny… somehow…" Ron said, thinking deeply.

"Then when he was shagging Ginny… He thought it was… _me?" _I said, a disgusted look on my face.

"Well, yeah…" Blaise said.

I noticed Draco had been silent for a while, so I gave his hand a little squeeze. When he didn't respond, I looked up at him and noticed that he was soundly asleep. I smiled softly ay him, thinking of how cute he looked.

"We're all tired," Ron said. "Why don't we all go to bed and continue this 'meeting' in the morning?"

Blaise and I agreed.

"Hey Blaise," I whispered, pulling his ear to my mouth. "Draco's going to sleep in here with me tonight. I'll wake him up early and sneak him out in the morning."

Blaise smirked, kissed me on the cheek, said goodnight, and strode off behind Ron. I placed my hand where he had kissed me, thinking it to be rather odd of him to do such a thing…

I pulled Draco into bed with me, muttering an Invisibility charm before tucking him in. I quickly stripped into a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants and my bra, comfortably trusting Draco not to do anything. I glided into bed next to him, kissed him lightly on the forehead and whispered in his ear, "Goodnight love." I then dozed into a fluffy and peaceful sleep, snuggling into the one person I loved more than anything.

XxX

"Draco," I said, shaking him lightly. "Draco, wake up! I've got to get you to the Slytherin common room…"

Draco's eyes opened through slits, then all the way. "Hermione? Where am I?" He asked tiredly.

"In my room, stupid." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"In your room? As in inside Gryffindor Tower?" Draco asked, rubbing his gorgeous icy eyes and yawning cutely.

"Yeah, where else?"

"In my room…"

"Nah, but I'm fixing to get you there…" I said, putting a smirk on my face.

XxX

"Hurry up, Draco…" I snapped as we entered the Slytherin common room together. Draco nodded back at me and raced up to the boy's dormitories.

"Hey India…" I heard a voice call out to me from behind. I whipped around to find Brandon Fralix, a man who's reputation it worse than Draco's, standing by me, eyeing my seductively.

"Hola Brandon." I said, playing the role of the famous India. I tucked my silky black hair behind me ear and winked my bright green eyes at him. Brandon seemed turned on by this, and continued forward, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above me, pushing me into a wall. I let him, playing the role of the slut called India, feeling pangs of guilt every time he touched me. Brandon's lips automatically went onto mine, dipping his tongue inside instantly. I almost cried, the guilt was so unbearable, but I regretfully kissed back, careful not to put too much emotion in it. After a few drawling minutes, I heard Draco speak as he clobbered down the stairs,

"Hey Fralix! Off my girl!"

Brandon immediately pulled back, glaring at Draco with daggers. "_Your_ girl? I thought you were going out with that mudblood _Granger…"_ He spat my last name out like venom.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Draco said simply. "Either way, get your hand off of her."

Yet, Brandon didn't loosen his tight grip on my wrists, which were still being held above me. He looked at me, studying my eyes intently. "You're not India."

"What?" I asked, panic throbbing through me. It was well hidden, though. "Of course I'm India!"

"India and I had a nice shag last night… she would've kissed me with more emotion that that… you- whoever you are- are not very willing, are you? You don't have her eyes, either…"

_Oh, my God…_ I thought. The spell must be wearing off! I began to feel like myself again; my legs becoming shorter, my hair spoofing out, my face transforming. I wanted to scream and run away, but it was as if I was glued to that spot.

"So… it is Granger… You are dating the mudblood…" I slapped Brandon square across the face with everything in me. Brandon turned and looked at me, an evil smirk on his face. "You dare slap me, mudblood?" He then forced a hand around my neck, and began squeezing.

Everything started spinning… colors and shapes where everywhere. I heard Draco's burred voice echoing somewhere distant in my head. I began to get dizzy… dizzy… dizzy… then next thing I remember was cold, unwelcoming darkness. Everywhere.

XxX

I woke up later in the hospital wing, my head throbbing harshly. I sat up, looking around at the other beds around me. At the bed next to mine, I saw Draco sleeping peacefully, scars and bruises splattered across his face and bare chest. I wearily stood up, shaking and quivering slightly and walked over to his bed. I looked down at my love, listening to the music of his slow, steady breaths. I gingerly put a hand to one of his larger wounds, and saw him wince slightly. I placed my hand on his cheek as he opened his eyes.

"H-Hermione…" Draco said weakly, barely at a whisper.

"Good morning, Draco." I said, smiling lightly. Just the sight of Draco being so hurt made me want to cry… "Have I told you I love you recently?"

"No… but I love you, too, Hermione."

I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against his.

"So what happened last night?" I asked, stroking his head gently.

"I punched Brandon for hurting you, and then he hit back, and it let to the roughest duel I've even been in."

"Draco, you didn't have to-"

"But I did, and I'm glad. If I didn't, you'd be dead right now." He said, placing a delicate hand on my cheek.

"So, the rumors are true." A drawling voice called from behind Draco and I. I stood up, taking my hand from his head, facing the professor behind me.

"Rumors?" I asked Snape, who was sitting on the edge of the bed across from us.

"Of you dating Draco. All of the Slytherins are in a rage. All of the Gryffindors are dazed and confused." Snape said, not taking his cold eyes from mine. "You better watch yourself, Granger."

"Thank you, professor, but I think Ms. Granger can take care of herself…" Draco piped up.

I entwined my fingers through Draco's- I didn't know what to say to Snape right now…

"Well, now that you know, go away." I said before I could stop myself, my mouth taking a mind of its own.

"You are not to be talking to a professor that way. That's one detent-" Snape started but Madame Pomfrey cut him off.

"Severus, this is the hospital wing! Let them rest!" Madame Pomfrey said, striding quickly into the room from her office.

Snape's head shot up, startled and annoyed. "Good day Draco, Granger." He walked away briskly, eager to spread the news about Draco and I.

XxX

That night, I had trouble sleeping, so I went up to the Astronomy Tower and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, taking in the beauty of the night sky. I then sang a light, slow and soft Italian piece into the moonlight, imagining someone next to me harmonizing with me. I quickly stopped, though, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. I darted into a dark corner of the room, hiding in the shadows as the figure immerged from the darkness.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, his sigh adjusting to the darkness.

"Oh, Ron! It's just you…" I said, walking out of the shadows, letting out a sigh of relief. "How did you know I was up here?"

"When you came over for the summer, I could hear you singing at night… I got used to hearing your voice, so I know it pretty well…"

"What do you need?"

"I, uh, need some help with, uh, something…" He said nervously.

"Like what?"

"Girl stuff…"

"Girl stuff? Not like make- up or anything like that, right?" I said, worried my friend was… 'changing.'

"No! Like boyfriend- girlfriend stuff…"

"Well, I can't help if I don't know what you need help with…" I said, letting out a sigh and rubbing my temples.

"I need you to teach me to kiss." Ron blurted out quickly.

"To kiss? Why would you need to-"

"Because I have a girlfriend…"

"Who?"

Ron gulped. "Luna Lovegood."

I almost busted out laughing, but I contained myself and looked at him with a smile, cracking up on the inside.

"Okay, I'll teach you, Ron…" I said, smiling and walking over to him. "Only because I love you so much… Now, first you put your hands on her waist." I said, putting Ron's hand son my waist. "Then you press your lips against hers gently- you don't want to go knocking a tooth out… if she responds to it, you might even get to french her…" I giggled when Ron put a panicked look on his face.

"Here, let me show you- just follow my lead." I said. I pushed my lips against his, closing my eyes. When he responded, I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. After a few moments of not knowing what to do, Ron finally caught on, dipping his tongue barely into my mouth.

"Granger! Weasley!" I heard a voice snap from beside us. "I would have expected better of you two." Snape said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling triumphantly.


	9. Loneliness

Secrets

Chapter Nine: Loneliness

(Disclaimer: I don't own any HP titles…)

(Disclaimer: I own no songs in this chapter, either…)

As the potions bell rang the next day, I grabbed my things, eager to get away from Snape.

"Miss Granger, please come here." He said in an amused tone. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yes, professor?" I asked. Draco passed us, giving me a small smile. Obviously Snape hadn't told him…yet.

"Draco, please come over here, I've some interesting news for you…"

"I must be going…" I said, turning to walk away. Snape quickly grabbed a firm hold on my wrist, pulling me back to his desk. "Ow, professor… that hurts…" The scene with Harry replayed in my mind as I imagined Draco's reaction when Snape spilled my secret.

"Professor, you're hurting her… stop, please...!" Draco said, taking a step closer to me.

"Draco, last night, I was patrolling when I found a certain couple in the Astronomy Tower… snogging."

Draco immediately looked at me, confusion and worry in his eyes. "Draco, no! It's not what it sounds like!"

"Who was the couple?"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Draco, just listen to me!"

Tears sprang to my eyes as I saw the hurt look in Draco's eyes. His emotion was quickly hidden behind a curtain of ice, blocking out any visible feelings. Snape dug his fingernails into my skin, puncturing my skin, before letting me go.

"Say what you want, Granger… It yet won't justify your deeds…" Snape said in a bored yet amused tone.

"Ron's going out with Luna Lovegood, and he wanted me to show him how to kiss! Draco, I know it's a stupid excuse, but I swear on my life that it's true!"

"You shouldn't make such bets, Granger." Draco said coldly. Granger. He called me by my surname. Granger. It hurt so badly! I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"You're right, Malfoy. I'll bet a little something less; _your_ life." I sad icily. I nodded to the two men. "Goodnight Snape. Ferret Boy." I walked out of the room briskly, letting tears fall down my cheeks. When I was out of earshot of the two men, I started running. Sobs escaped my mouth, echoing down the hallways.

"Hermione?" I heard a surprised voice from behind say.

"Hm?" I turned around finding Harry standing behind me. I ran into his open arms, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

"Hermione, what's the matter? Did that ferret do this to you?"

I looked up at him with teary eyes, not saying anything, but my expression telling all.

"Oh, I'll kill him! That stuck up little fu-"

"Harry," I said, my voice wavering. "Don't. Please, don't… I brought this on myself…"

Harry put a gentle hand to my cheek and stoked me with his thumb. "I'm so sorry I hurt you… I shouldn't have… I really do love you… You and Ginny are so alike, you know that?"

I smiled, ignoring the crazy thoughts in my head. Harry picked me up bridal style and carried me into the Gryffindor common room, both of us not noticing the Fat Lady's questioning looks. He set me down on the couch and kneeled down in front of me, taking my hands in his. Harry was about to say something when he looked down at my hands, noticing the blood trickling out of the spots where Snape has dug into me.

"Hermione…"

"Harry, it's nothing-"

"No, it's not nothing! Who did this to you?"

"S-Snape…" I said softly.

"SNAPE? OH, I'LL GET HIS AND HIS LITTLE FERRET, TOO! THEY HAVE SOME NERVE DOING-" But I interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh, Harry!" I whispered. "Someone'll hear us."

Harry then swept me into a deep kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth. At first I eagerly kissed back, putting in everything that I had, but then I remember something; Ginny. I pulled back, pushing myself away, placing my hands on his chest.

"Harry… What about Ginny?" I asked, careful not to anger him.

Harry gulped. "S-She broke up with me this morning."

"Oh, Harry…" I pulled him into my arms, stroking the back of his head gently.

"D-Do you think…" Harry started, trailing off.

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think," Harry said nervously. "That we could try dating again?"

This caught me by surprise, though I knew I should've expected it. Did I really want to risk being hurt like that again? What if Draco came back to me? God, why are men so complex?

"Harry, I don't know…" I said, pulling away from my warm embrace and looking at the floor. "I-I… just don't know right now."

XxX

"_Memory all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days-_

_I was beautiful then._

_I remember the days when I knew what happiness was;_

_Let the memory live again."_

I sang into the moonlight, letting all of my built up emotions pour out of me, mimicking the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"_Touch me!_

_It's so easy to leave me!"_

I couldn't continue, though, for I was sobbing uncontrollably now. I crawled into a dark corner and clutched my knees to my chest. I thought of how stupid I was to go snogging Ron (even if it was for a good cause) out in the Astronomy Tower, where I was now. The fast that that was the room I was in brought even more tears streaming down my face. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't this just be easy? What did I do to deserve this?

I stood up, returning to the wide, full- length window facing the Hogwarts grounds. I saw a figure slip out of the shadows and into a field, his identity being revealed by the gorgeous moonlight.

Draco Malfoy made his way to the middle of the field separating Hagrid's hut from the castle. He sat down and lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head and gazing up above. I remember the night he told me he did that. He said he thought it was stupid, but I thought it was just as crazy as me singing in the Astronomy Tower.

_"Have you ever been cold?_

_So pale, chilled and bold?_

_Love, that's how I feel,_

_And yes, I'm real._

_My insides, my soul,_

_Went down the black hole._

_And, love, I'm so alone_

_With but my skin and bones._

_As thoughts run through my head,_

_I feel as empty as the dead._

_But as I think more and more,_

_Hope came crawling through my door."_

I sat down as I continued singing into the night, ignoring Draco's presence, not caring if he heard my depressing song. Why would he care anyway? He didn't believe me! But who would believe my story? There was no evidence. I had no alibi. I assumed that by yelling at me and calling me 'Granger,' that Draco had broken up with me.

I changed songs;

_"From this valley they say you are going,_

_I shall miss you bright eyes and sweet smile._

_But remember the Red Rive Valley,_

_And the young girl who loved you so true."_

"Why can't this be fair?" I asked no one. I imagined someone- anyone- sitting next to me, listening. "I know I'm making a huge deal out of this… But who wouldn't? Draco… he thinks I'm cheating on him…" When I looked down again, Draco had gone. I let out a sigh, stood up and walked out of the Astronomy Tower.

As I reached Gryffindor Tower, I heard someone in the hallway to my right. Thinking of how I had a little bit of time before one o'clock, I followed the sounds. I traced them to Draco being pushed against a wall by India. He tried pushing her away, but she forced herself onto him, pushing her lips against his fiercely. Draco finally got her off of him and walked briskly toward me, having not known that I was there. I pretended that I was coming from the other corridor and ran into him.

"Hello Malfoy." I said simply. It pained me so badly to call him that… I love him so much…

"Hello Granger." He replied, walking by my side.

"May I ask what you're doing out here at one in the morning?"

"I should be asking the same thing of you."

"You should know what I do on nights I can't sleep. I told you when we were…" I trailed off, leading to an awkward silence. "We have broken up, haven't we?"

"Not cordially."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"It's up to you. Do you believe me or Snape?" I asked, stopping and turning back towards Draco.

"You. Blaise was in the Tower that night… He goes up there to read a lot… He saw and heard everything. I believe you, Hermione." I smiled. "I wasn't going to admit that in front of Snape, though. He'd flip. I really think it's best to just keep 'us' a secret again… Didn't you love the thrill of it, though? Sneaking behind people's backs…"

I turned my smile into a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not remember what happened the last time we did that?"

"Next time we decide to tell someone about it, I'll be there and won't let you out of my sight." I smiled and let him wrap me in his arms. "Now, let's head up to the Tower… I need to talk to you…"


	10. A Midnight Meeting

Secrets

Chapter Ten: A Midnight Meeting

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles…)

_(A/N- Wow! Chapter ten already! We haven't had an Author's Note in a while, have we? On with the chapter!_

_-Belle)_

"Where?" I asked, taking Draco's hands in mine and thankful that I had him back.

"In the Astronomy Tower, like I just said…" Draco said, leading the way to the Tower. I was glad his back was toward me, for I was blushing a little bit.

When we reached the Tower, Draco and I sat down next to each other, me curled up under his arm and holding his free hand.

"Draco," I said, looking out of the window. "Harry wants me to go back out with him…"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, but I don't totally trust him…" I said with a sigh. The bruises he left me on his shoulders still were in tact- a 'friendly' reminder about Harry's temper.

"Well, you don't have to, you know… I noticed Oliver Wood looking at you the other day… I overheard him in the locker room talking about you, too… Rather dirty things, but that's not the point. My point is that there's other guys out there."

"Who says I have to date again?" I giggled a little. "I fine with you…"

"Most other girls would willingly accept, Hermione." Draco said, turning to look at me oddly.

"I guess I'm just weird like that." I said, smirking.

Draco looked at me for a long moment, a satisfied smile on his kissable lips. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"A ride?"

"Just follow me."

Draco led me to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and told me to wait for him there. I awkwardly waited in the corridor, shivering slightly from the cold 'breeze' floating around me. About five minutes later, Draco emerged from the doorway clutching his Nimbus 2005.

"Draco, you know I'm afraid of heights…" I said, taking a few steps back.

"I'll be right there with you, 'Mione, I promise. Trust me." I couldn't resist the eagerness in Draco's eyes…

"Fine, fine… but only for a little bit…" I said, smiling sincerely.

XxX

"Draco, I can't do this…" I said as I mounted the broomstick in front of Draco.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his mouth to my ear. The feeling of his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. "_Trust me._" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and firmly (Very firmly) gripped the broomstick. It immediately took off when Draco gave a kick off of the ground. I gave a little scream and held on tighter (if possible) while Draco secured his grip around my waist. Once we were high enough, Draco let go of me and allowed me to steer for a while. I made us turn left, then right. I even did a flip! (Only once, though, it scared me out of my wits!) After about an hour of flying, I let Draco guide us back to the ground.

"I-I did it!" I said, toppling off of the broomstick and onto the soft green grass of the Quidditch field.

"Yeah, good job, love." Said Draco, setting his Nimbus 2005 onto the ground and laying down next to me.

I gazed up at the stars and savored the wonderful and romantic night I was a part of.

"I love you, Draco." I said, turning to look at him.

"I love you, too, Hermione."

XxX

The next day I had ton of homework. Snape was extra brutal and told us to write a foot and a half report about the properties of unicorn's blood, McGonagall told us to practice transfiguring a hammer into a woodpecker, Professor Binns had us write a foot long essay about Debs the Beheaded and Professor Garms, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, told us to read a chapter in our books. It was pilling up and pilling up. I found myself in the library after classes, skipping dinner and the Quidditch game- Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw- just to catch up. I had confined myself to my work for three hours until Ron came parading into my thoughts.

"Hermione!" He said loudly, shattering any organized idea I had brewing in my mind. "Where the bloody hell have you been? You skipped the Quidditch game, and it was the best I've ever been to! Cedric-"

"Ron, Ron, please, I've loads of homework to do, and I'm only like a third done…" I said, rubbing my temples. I had almost finished my Potions report…

"Oh, sorry 'Mione…" Ron said, looking a little hurt.

"Nah, it's okay, Ron. Don't you have any homework?"

"I finished all of it… Luna helped me." Ron said, blushing lightly.

"Oh, yeah! You and Luna are going out, I almost forgot… How is everything between you two?" I asked, setting aside all of my finished work in order to be better organized.

"Well…" Ron said looking down. "She's just so quiet… She sort of avoids me and when we are together she won't say a word. I'm just afraid to break up with her…"

"Ron," I said, a smile on my face. "Just do it. She probably doesn't like you both's relationship any more than you do. That might be why she's so quiet. Also, you shouldn't have to be put through this."

Ron smiled. "Thanks 'Mione, I owe you one."

"Hey, have you seen Harry around?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well, he asked me out again last night… I want to turn him down." I said firmly.

"Turn him down? What if he hurts you again?" Ron had a worried look on his face.

"I want you to be close. When I do it, you can be nearby, okay?"

"Yup."

"I'm coming over to the Burrow for Spring Break, right?"

"Duh," Ron said. "Fred and George are having their friend, Max, over, too, just so you know."

"Whatever, but I could use some time away…" I say. "I never imagined me asking you this, but could you help me knock out some of this homework?"

Ron smirked a smirk that would've made my beloved Draco proud. "Of course."

XxX

The next few days I spent off and on in Hogsmeade buying my essentials for Spring Break. On the day before Floo-ing to the Burrow, I spent most of the day packing. When I was ready, it was merely midnight. Perfect.

I scurried up to the Astronomy Tower, being as silent as I could. When I got there, I already found Draco waiting for me.

"Hello, love." He said, sweeping me into his arms.

"Hello." I said, savoring his loving and gentle touch. "I'll miss you so much…"

Draco smiled down at me. "I'll write you. You remember the nickname I told you, right?"

"Yeah- Lubby." I said, smiling back up at him.

Draco lightly kissed me on the lips, making the butterflies in my stomach do summersaults. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started to sway back and forth to invisible music, both of us somehow hearing the same rhythm. I looked into his eyes and seemed in a daze when he looked back into mine. Draco's blue eyes really were majestic when he let down his curtain of ice…

"Same rules as last time?" I spoke up.

"What rules?"

"We tell no one about us, and we can date other people?"

"Yeah. Why? Planning to date someone else?"

"Nope. Just wondering."

"Okay."

"Draco, promise me you'll write every day," I said. "I'll need some company…" By now our music had stopped and Draco was delicately holding me in his arms.

"I promise…"

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you, Hermione Granger."


	11. At The Burrow

Secrets

Chapter Eleven: At The Burrow

(Disclaimer: I don't own any HP titles…)

"All packed up, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he readied the Floo Powder.

"One more thing…" I ran across the Gryffindor common room and turned Draco around to face me.

"I love you." I said before planting a heated and passionate kiss on his sexy little lips. (A/N- Sorry, I just HAD to!)

"I love you, too. I'll write." Draco gave me another hug before disappearing from the room.

I ran back to Ron, who was muttering something similar to 'only be gone for two weeks…'

Ron threw the powder into the flames, which instantly turn a lime green.

"The Burrow." Ron muttered. Ron and I tossed in our entire luggage and held hands as we jumped into the fire. I spun repeatedly, feeling an uncomfortable tug behind my belly button. We finally came pour out of the fireplace at the Burrow, landing on top of each other roughly.

"Ow…" I muttered under my breath as I crawled out from under Ron.

"Mum! We're home!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"Oh, Ronnie-poo!" I heard Mrs. Weasley's voice call from the kitchen as she came parading into the living room, her face glowing with happiness.

"Hey Mum…" Ron said, blushing at his nickname. I smiled apologetically.

"Oh, and hello dear Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah, it's been a while…" I said, picking up my baggage and following Ron to our room. (Yeah, OUR room. I trust Ron enough not to try anything.)

"Mum told me the Fred, George and Max are all out playing Quidditch outside." Ron said as we unpacked all of our stuff into dressers. "Wanna go out and join them? Well, I mean, you can watch, seeing as you're afraid of heights…" Ron trailed off.

I laughed understandingly. "Yeah, Ron, that'd be nice." I froze. "You said _Max? Max Garcia?"_ I said, getting an unwanted déjà vu.

"Y-Yeah…" Ron must've seen the frightened look on my face. "Oh, Hermione…"

FLASHBACK 

"_Awww, come on 'Mione…" Max said, pulling me close to him by my hips and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I pushed him away._

"_Stay away from me, you sick perv!" I snapped, taking a few steps back. "Leave me alone!"_

"_You're not scared of me, are you?" He said, a smirk that looked nothing like Draco's splattered on his face._

"_I am, in fact!" I said. "I want you to go away!"_

_Max left me alone… for a while._

END FLASHBACK 

So Max Garcia was a disgusting pervert who haunted my nightmares every night. I had been over at the Burrow for part of the summer visiting Ron and Ginny. Max had been over visiting Fred and George. He admitted to me that he'd always been attracted to me, and started obnoxiously flirting with me. He would occasionally touch my butt, or poke my stomach, or 'accidentally' bump into my breast- perv-y things like that. Stuff like that got old really fast. I had told Ron everything that had been going on, and Ron kept on telling me to avoid him or go back to Hogwarts or my home, but something kept me going back to Max…

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I said, shaking my head and clearing all bad memories. Maybe he had changed. Maybe.

"Okay, if you say so…" Said Ron, not sounding totally convinced. "There's a lake right by the Quidditch pitch, and once we're done playing everyone' s going to go down and go swimming. Interested?"

"Of course- any opportunity to tan… I must be so pale!" I said, laughing at the baffled look on his face.

I changed out of my robes and put on my black bikini, which I hid behind a tank top and a pair of jeans. I followed Ron out the Quidditch field, where three 'men' where flying around, tossing a bunch of 'lively' balls around.

"Okay, 'Mione, you can stay down here-" Ron started, but I was already off on a broomstick, soaring into the air like there was no tomorrow. I was now grateful for the lessons Draco had given me…

"Where'd you learn how to fly, Hermione?" Fred said, coming up from behind.

"Yeah, didn't know you had it in ya!" George said, echoing his brother.

I laughed casually. "I've been taking lessons from a close friend…"

The twins flew off as Max came up to me. "Hey, 'Mione, long time no see…"

"Yeah…" I muttered before flying off to Ron, feeling uncomfortable being alone with him.

"Wow, Hermione! Where'd you learn to do that?" Ron asked as I flew up to him, doing a few spirals.

"Draco taught me…" I had told Ron everything that's going on between Draco and I, seeing how I trust him completely.

"Cool, I guess you miss him already, then."

"How'd you know?"

"Good guess…" Ron said, smirking and flying off.

I started to follow him; but I felt something hold me back. I turned around to find Max holding on to the tail of my broomstick. When I saw him loosen his grip, I took this to my advantage and flew off, trying to get away from the pervert behind me. I looked back and was surprised to find him following me. I quickened my pace, only to have Max do the same. I began dipping and turning and circling- doing anything to get him off of my trail. When he was close enough behind me to touch me, he grabbed onto my hair and gave it a sharp tug, sending me falling backwards and falling off of my broom. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for the ground to come and greet me. But the ground never came- only a pair of strong, muscular arms. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a pair of green eyes looking back at me.

"Max! Put me down right now!" I snapped, squirming inside at being this close to the man I despise the most.

"Now, now, love, that's no way to talk to the man who just saved your life!"

"I'd hardly call you a man!" I snapped without fear.

Max was holding me bridal style and gave my bum an affectionate squeeze. "I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked, making a puppy dogface.

"Ron!" I yelled.

Ron immediately flew over, the worried expression on his face turning to annoyed. "Max, leave her alone… Here, 'Mione, hop onto my broomstick…"

I carefully went from Max's arms to the back of Ron's broom, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"God, thanks for that…" I muttered into his ear as we went flying toward a giant lake surrounded by trees. "I'm totally thankful we're sharing a room…"

Ron slowed to a halt as we reached the shore of the lake. I tore off my jeans and tank top and dove into the cool and refreshing waters of the lake. When I surfaced, I was ambushed by the waves made from all four of the men jumping in at once. I swam out to where I couldn't touch and waited for Ron to come to me.

Unfortunately, whom I thought was Ron, turned out to be Max, who was now swimming towards me with a mischievous grin on his face. As much as I hate to admit this, Max is a very good-looking guy. He has jet-black hair and bright green eyes- not as bright as Harry's, though. He's well built, and obviously works out, because he has a six-pack. He's tall, about two inches more than me, standing at about '5"8. But his looks have nothing to do with his horrible personality.

"'Ello, love." Max said, breast-strok-ing over to me. "Miss me?"

"No." I said, turning to swim away from him.

I felt his hand creep around my waist and pull me close to him, up against his body.

"Max…" I muttered, squirming beneath his touch. He only held me closer to him, breathing down my neck. I noticed Ron, Fred and George out jumping into the water off of a small cliff. Not noticing me. Max glided his hands up to my breasts, and started massaging them gently. I pulled away fiercely and glared daggers at him before swimming over to join Ron.

"Hey, 'Mione!" George called over to me. "Fancy a jump from up here?"

"Sure!" I yelled up to him. I climbed up there while Fred followed, Ron on his trail. Once we were all on top of the small cliff, I linked hands with Fred and George, who were on my left and right, and, with a running start, we all jumped into the water at once.

"Whoohoo!" Ron hollered triumphantly. "Did you see that giant wave we made?"

"Yeah, it kicked arse!"

"Totally!" I chimed in.

I once again felt a pair of hands slip around my waist and up towards my breasts. But this time, instead of staying outside of my bathing suit, Max ventured inside. His hand being inside my bikini, touching my breasts, made me very, _very_ uncomfortable. I dove underwater and away from the pervert behind me and swam over to Ron.

"I'll be inside…" I muttered before hearing Max yell after me.

"You know you like it!" He called.

XxX

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I miss you already. Nothing's really happening over at the Manor… same old, same old. I really wish you were here, thought, I know you'd add some 'fun' into these two weeks we have apart. Maybe I can apparate over to the outside of Ron's house at midnight one night… Well, write back with an answer, and remember, I LOVE YOU!_

_-Lubby_

It took me a minute to figure out whom Lubby was. I smiled at his letter. I'd love more than anything to be able to see Draco in the next two weeks. I know he wouldn't stand for Max's perverted-ness. I decided to write back;

_Lubby,_

_It's so different not being able to see you every day! I fell off a broom today, and was caught by the one person I hoped I'd never see again; Max Garcia. Do you remember what I told you about how he is? Well, he's staying the two weeks with Fred and George, and I'll have to put up with him. God, it's horrible… Anyway, I'd LOVE for you to come at midnight one night… How's tomorrow?_

_I'll love you always,_

_You're truly,_

_-Hermione_

I felt that that was all I needed to say about Max, for Draco would hopefully catch on.

(A/N- Bad ending, I know… Next chappie will be up soon!)


	12. The Malfoy Manor

Secrets

Chapter Twelve: The Malfoy Manor

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles…)

I had just sent the letter off with Ron's owl when Ron walked through the door in his boxers.

"Good Lord, Ron! Put on some pants!" I said loudly, shielding my eyes from such a random sight.

"Hey, hey, now 'Mione! I'm not that bad, am I?"

I giggled. "I don't really want to know… Just put some pants on…"

After a few moments, Ron gave me the 'okay,' and I looked out into the night, wondering if Draco was doing the same.

"Did you have fun today?" Ron said, leaning on his elbows on the windowsill next to me.

"For the most part." I said with a sigh.

"It's Max, isn't it?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah…" I said, sitting down on the floor with my back on the wall. I hugged my knees protectively against my chest.

"Look, 'Mione, you don't have to stay if you don't want to…"

"I do! I just want some quality time with you, though…" I said, looking at him. "Draco's apparating over here at midnight tomorrow to see me."

Ron smiled down at me and sat down on the bed. "I'm sure you're excited about that."

"Yeah. Are we going to do anything tomorrow?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Mum said we might go to Diagon Alley in the next few days, but I'm not sure about tomorrow. But she can't go with us… She's going somewhere…"

"Diagon Alley? Wow, haven't been there in a while… I could use some new books, though…"

Ron smirked again, like Draco. "You can never have too many books, can you?"

"Nope." I said with a smile, climbing into my bed- the one farthest away from the door.

Sleep came over me, like a wave of relief. Hours after peaceful slumber, nightmares came. Nightmares involving Max Garcia.

XxX

About five days later, Mrs. Weasley was giving us the same old lecture, but I was having second thoughts about going to Diagon Alley. "Okay, dears, I'm going over to Narcissa's for tea-" Mrs. Weasley said, giving us the pre-Diagon Alley lecture about being safe. I interrupted her, though.

"Narcissa? As in Narcissa Malfoy?" I asked, taken by surprise.

"Why, yes! We've become very good friends since Lucius passed away." She said, slightly offended. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could join you… being around all of these men for six days straight has driven me crazy…" I knew it was rude, but it was true!

"Why, of course, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "You lot be careful, now, okay?"

"Yes, Mum…" The three Weasley brothers echoed at once, followed by Max's "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

A satisfied Mrs. Weasley grabbed my hand and flooed us to the Malfoy Manor, closing her eyes tightly. When we emerged from the fireplace at the Manor, my carefully planned outfit was covered in soot and ashes. Today my outfit consisted of a pair of rather tight denim jeans and a t-shirts with a tan floral design on it with a pair of tennis shoes. Now, my outfit was ruined.

"Oh, here darling," Mrs. Weasley said, muttering a cleansing spell, making my dirtied outfit become once again clean.

"Narcissa!" Mrs. Weasley called as her voice echoed through the vast area of the Manor. I heard the clomping of heels coming closer.

"Oh, hello, Molly!" A tall, skinny woman said, giving her silky black hair a flip.

"This is-"

Ms. Malfoy interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione Granger!" She said happily. "Draco's told me plenty about you, and what you two are going through! What a pleasure to finally meet you!"

I blushed roughly and nodded, muttering a 'nice to meet you, too.'

"Draco knows Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised.

"Well, I should hope so! They're dating!"

I could've sworn I saw Mrs. Weasley do a double take. "Dating, you say?"

"Why, yes! It's been about a month now!"

She turned to me. "Isn't this true, Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I assume you came here to see Drakie, so I'll get him!" Narcissa said sweetly. "Draco! Someone's here to see you!"

I heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and an annoyed voice that sounded familiar… "Who is it, Mom? I'm busy and don't have time for any more of your stupid-" I saw Draco emerge in the doorway. We instantly locked gazes. "Hermione!" He raced over and swept me into a hug. Then, realizing whom he was in front of, stepped back, blushing almost as much as I was.

"You two can have your privacy, we'll be out on the patio!" Narcissa said, walking out glass doors to the patio, Mrs. Weasley hot on her heels.

"Here, follow me…" Draco said, taking my hand in his and leading me up a staircase to a hallway. He led me into the third door on the left, shutting it behind me once I was inside. Before I could even blink, Draco had me in a tight hug, wrapping his arms securely around me, letting me know that he was here. "I love you, Hermione, and I missed you so much."

"God, Draco, it's only been, like, five or six days." I said, hugging back.

"But from what you're telling me about Max, I'm glad to see you alive…"

"Well, thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

Draco laughed and pulled away slightly to look at me better. "You're so tan, Hermione… I like it…"

I smirked mischievously at Draco and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" I asked, putting on a witty grin. "Because if you like it so much, too much, I might have to stop in fear of my sanity…"

Draco pulled me close to him so I could feel him breath on my lips. "Oh, don't stop…" He whispered before roughly pushing his lips onto mine. Before I knew it, Draco's tongue was in my mouth, exploring as if it's never been there before. I ran my fingers through Draco's hair and moaned into his mouth when he started drawing little circles on my hips. He smiled into my lips and passionately kissed me once again. This time, though, Draco's door opening and Narcissa stepping inside and smiling at us as if she didn't just walk in on us making-out cut off our reunion.

"Oh, hello dears," She said as I pulled away, thought still in his arms. "I just finished speaking with Molly, and she said that it'd be fine if Hermione stayed the rest of the break over here!" She paused. "That is, if it's okay with you two…"

"Of course it is!" I blurted out. "I-I mean, that'd be fine…"

She giggled. "You'll have to Floo back and grab your stuff, then."

Narcissa guided me back to the fireplace (the Manor was HUGE!) and Flooed me back. When I climbed through the fireplace, I found all of the men- including now Charlie, Harry and Mr. Weasley- jumping around to music and pigging out on food flying around as if it had a mind of its own.

"'Mione!" Harry exclaimed, forcing me into a tight hug. How was I going to explain spending the rest of the break with Draco to Harry- who was oblivious to our dating?

I hugged back and smiled sincerely. "Hey Harry, I was just leaving…" I said, taking a step back and almost falling into the fire, which had now turned it's usual ember-ish color, but a strong had caught me.

"'Ello 'Mione…" I heard a drawling voice say. I spun around to find Max looking highly amused and confident.

"Hi Max…" I muttered before hurrying up to my room. I packed up all of my things and returned back to the living room, seeing as I wasn't exactly the life of the party.

"The Malfoy Manor." I said clearly into the green flames. Before I could jump in, Harry grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Hermione, why are you going to Malfoy's place? And with all of your stuff?" He questioned.

"I-I… uh… Ron will tell you later!" Harry looked at Ron. I gave Ron a pleading look. I kissed both of them quickly on the cheek. "I love yall! See ya at school!" I jumped into the flames and into the best Spring break of my life.

(A/N- I know, I know, boring and confusing chappie… I'm running out of ideas, though! You all have to review with ideas! PLEASE! –puppy dog eyes- I love yall sooooo much!

Belle)


	13. First Date

Secrets

Chapter Thirteen: First Date

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles…)

_(A/N- This chapter idea was thought up by the creative mind of **Butterfly.** I'm very sorry the last two chapters weren't so good; my muse hasn't been very nice lately…_

_-Belle)_

That night Draco and I were having an elegant dinner together, he brought up the topic of 'us.'

"We've been going out for about a month now, you know." He said, spinning his fork through his spaghetti.

"Yeah…" I said, looking up. "Why?"

"Well, we haven't exactly had a first date yet…" Draco trailed off.

"You're right! Wow, I never really thought of that…" I smiled, looking up at him. A few house elves brought in some dessert- Strawberry Cheesecake. I gasped and dug in, not noticing how pig-like I looked. When I finished I looked back up at Draco, who was staring at me like I was an alien. "I-I love cheesecake…" I muttered, wiping my mouth off.

Draco laughed. "Nice…"

"So, when and where for our first date?" I asked, resting my head on my entwined fingers and looking at him with interest.

"Well, how about tomorrow night… and the beach?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But isn't it supposed to thunderstorm tomorrow?"

"All the more better."

I smirked. "Danger is just your thing, isn't it?"

"Yup."

XxX

I stepped into my massive closet and gazed around with starry eyes. Someone, who I assumed to be Draco, had brought up a gorgeous new wardrobe for me, including the old clothes I had brought with me. Casual clothes such as jeans, shorts, tank tops, ect., on the right, and formal wear such as dresses and skirts on the left. Shoes were lining the perimeter. I was in heaven! For tonight, I picked out an elegant black bikini with an ankle-length, loose white skirt over it. After taking a shower, I blow dried my hair and straightened it out, making it smooth and glossy. I slipped on a pair of black and white flip flops and went to the mirror to make one final check over myself before my big night with Draco.

I rushed out of my room and slowly descended down the marble staircase, looking for Draco.

"Hermione," I heard a voice say from behind. I whirled around to find Draco standing behind me, looking totally snog-worthy. He wore a pair of blue swim trunks that brought out his eyes perfectly, and a white t-shirt, which fit him perfectly.

"Hey, Draco, you ready?" I asked, blushing for some odd reason.

"Of course." He said. Taking a few steps down so we were on the same stair, I took his arm when he offered it and continued down the stairwell beaming happily. "We're going to apparate there. So just hold on to me, okay?"

I nodded, and with a crack we disappeared from the Malfoy Manor.

We appeared on a beach as the sun was setting, casting a rainbow of colors flying across the sky. The clouds accented it perfectly, adding shadow to the pinks and blues of the sky.

"Here we are…" Draco said, rolling out a blanket that he had brought. I lay down next to him and snuggled up to his warm (and sexy) body.

"I love you…" I said, setting my nose lightly against his.

"I love you, too…" Draco replied, moving in to kiss me. I pressed my lips against his and, as if on cue, the wind began to pick up, making the sand swirl around us. I heard thunder crack in the distance, making me jump and forcing my teeth to clank into Draco's. I pulled back and rubbed my aching choppers.

"Ow…" I muttered as Draco did the same. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh- it was such a sight to see Draco rubbing his teeth. With an other roll of thunder, I jumped into Draco's arms, remembering my fright of thunderstorms. "Hey, Draco?" I asked nervously.

"You're afraid of storms, aren't you?" I nodded weakly, watching him smirk and hold me closer to his chest. I listened to his heartbeat- slow and steady, like music to my ears. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Light rain began to sprinkle upon us, like we were lying in one giant shower. I shivered in Draco's arms, thankful that he was here and that I was not alone. How could I forget something like this? A bolt of lightning sparkled closer to us and the sky began to darken, clashing with the darkness of night at the same time. It began to rain heavier, heavy drops pouring down upon us. I didn't mind the rain, though, without the unwelcoming thunder and lightning. I stood up, letting the wind blow through my now damp hair, blowing my fears far away. Draco stood, also, wrapping a warm arm around my waist. I cupped my hands on his cheeks and looked into his glazed blue eyes. The eyes I fell in love with. I then roughly pushed my lips against his; putting in everything I had inside me. I soon felt Draco's tongue lightly against my lips, begging for entry. I parted my lips, granting his wish. His tongue shot in my mouth as mine did that same, clashing together, lust and want pulsing between us. Sand continuously swirled in circles around us while the thunder and lightning clashed and crashed together. Though I was terrified beyond my dreams, I had to admit, this couldn't be more romantic.

I pulled back after a few minutes, breathing heavily and smiling up to Draco. "Wow…" I breathed.

"Best yet," Draco said, puffing out his chest and raising an eyebrow as he smirked. "You weren't so bad yourself…"

XxX

We apparated back to the Manor at about midnight, after the storm had settled. We ran up the stairs, dripping wet and ran into the bathroom, taking off all clothes except our bathing suits and climbing into the shower, me giggling like mad and Draco laughing at my perkiness.

"I haven't done this in forever…" Draco said, turning on the water and stepping out of the shower to grab some towels for when we were done. The water squirted out, coming out freezing cold and making me scream. "Shhh!" Draco warned, putting a finger to his lips. "You'll wake my mum…"

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And I thought Draco Malfoy lived for danger?"

"You haven't seen my mum when she gets woken up…"

I let out a laugh as he climbed into the shower with me as the water went warmer. We could've lived without it, though, for the body heat between us was unbelievable.

After our sensual shower, Draco and I went to bed in my room, snuggling close together, muttering sweet words of comfort and dreams to each other before falling into the best sleep I've had in a long, long time.

XxX

I awoke to find Draco gone form our bed, a small note lying on the nightstand.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I've gone to Diagon Alley for unspeakable business, and I'll be back soon. My mum should be up and making her morning tea, and I'm sure she'd be more than happy if you'd join her. Relax and enjoy yourself, I should be back before two o'clock._

_-Draco_

I let out a sigh and set the note back down on the night table. After making sure my clothes were presentable, I went downstairs to see Narcissa. I descended into the kitchen and to the patio to find her basking in the morning sun, her eyes closed, humming a happy tune while sipping tea.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Her eyes shot open and she turned around.

"Oh, it's just you, Hermione dear." She seemed relieved. "Please, come sit down, would you like some tea?"

"That'd be nice." I said, putting on a kind smile.

"Let me go make some-"

"_Make_ some?" I asked, wondering why she would make some, when, being a Malfoy, she could make house elves do it for her.

"Why, yes! I've a mint bush right over here that I make it out of." Narcissa said sweetly, not minding my curiosity. "Would you like me to teach you?"

I nodded eagerly and followed Mrs. Malfoy around a bush and into a beautiful garden filled with colorful flowers and sweet smelling plants. She stopped before a bush with nothing but green leaves sprouting out of the stems. She bent down and plucked off as much as she could carry and pulled out a small pouch to store them in. She stood up and handed them to me.

"We need to tear them up now," Narcissa said, walking back to the house. "Then boil them in water."

I nodded as she brought out a cutting board as poured out the leaves onto it. "Oh, smell the leaves." She said. I picked up a leaf and held it to my nose, breathing in and taking in the scent. It smelled strongly, but not too strongly, of mint- a very pleasant smell. I smiled and nodded in approval before continuing to cut the leaves into tiny squares with my hands. When I finished, Narcissa had me put them into a mug of water and boil it over the oven. As we waited for it to boil, Mrs. Malfoy decided that this was a good time to talk to me.

"Hermione," She said. "Has Draco been totally fair to you?"

"Oh, yes." I said quickly.

"You don't have to lie to me, Hermione, has he treated you fairly?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I promise." I said, letting out an unnoticeable sigh. "But Draco and I have decided to keep our relationship secret… for both of our sakes."

"Yes, Draco has told me about that," Narcissa said, checking the mug, which was not yet ready. "And what happened last time." I looked down, remembering what happened 'last time.' 'Last time' meaning what happened what Harry found out that I had cheated on him.

"Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Hermione, relax, you're not in trouble, I'm not here to rat you out." She smiled mischievously. "I made Molly promise not to tell anyone else."

"Thank you…"

"You can drop the 'Mrs. Malfoy's' and 'please' and 'thank you's' now, darling. Just call me Narcissa, I insist."

"Okay… Narcissa."

"Draco loves you very much, Hermione. He tells me everything about you. He even told me he liked you in first year." She giggled. "He was so cute and innocent then. But in fifth year, he started earning a reputation. He'd bring home girls who said he loved, but always gave them up for an other one. I've met so many girls of his, I've lost count. Even though he had other girls, he still always had you on his mind. Draco never meant to hurt anyone, he was just trying to mask up his feelings for you. He knew it could never work between you. Enemies. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin."

"I gave it a chance, though," I said, continuing her story. "I knew it couldn't work out, but I needed some excitement in my life. I really didn't expect it to turn out so… perfect."

The mug was ready, and Narcissa took it off the stove, careful not to burn her hands. She drained the tealeaves out of my mug and handed it to me, along with a bottle of honey.

"Enjoy." She said simply.

XxX

Narcissa and I spent the morning chatter and gossiping about Draco and Hogwarts and other feminine topics, enjoying each other's company. When my throat began sore from talking and laughing so much, and my tea mug became empty, I went back up to my room, deciding to finally get dressed. I was surprised, almost shocked, to find it one o'clock already. I put on a pair of sweat pants and a loose white shirt and sat down on the bed, opening an already-read book.

"Hello, love." I heard Draco say as he entered the room an hour later. "I bought you a few things…" He pulled from behind his back three new books. The first one being _'The Phantom of the Opera,' _one of my favorite muggle books, the second and third being information books on Hogwarts- companions to _'Hogwarts: A History.'_

"Oh, Draco!" I said, rushing over to him and kissing him on the cheek before taking the books from him. "I've always wanted to read these!"

He smiled. "A simple spell to view your wish list…"

A light pecking came knocking at the window, which I figured to be an owl. Draco allowed the owl in, which I recognized to be Hedwig, and pulled the letter from its grasp. He looked at the envelope and handed it to me, saying that it was addressed to me. I opened it and read it slowly.

_Hermione,_

_Ron told me about what he dared you yesterday, and I totally disagree with it. Firstly, he must've gotten you drunk or something, because I know it's highly unlike you to go and play Truth or Dare, and secondly, I don't totally trust you with Malfoy. If you wish to return to the Burrow, you can at any time. If you don't, though, I'll look forward to seeing you at school in three days._

_Yours Always,_

_-Harry_

I folded up the letter and set it down on the bed with a huff. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk in the corner of the room and began to reply;

_Harry,_

_Firstly, I can make my own decisions, drunk or not, and not have to worry about you worrying about me. And secondly, I don't totally trust you with me. I'm a Gryffindor, Harry. I can't resist a dare! I'm not going back to the Burrow, and I will indeed be seeing you back at school. Oh, and I'm here with Malfoy strictly for the dare. I really can't stand that slimy git…_

_-Hermione_

Before I could roll up the parchment, Draco snatched it out of my grasp. "A slimy git, am I?"

"Draco, you know I'm just reinforcing our secret…"

"Of course…" Draco handed it back to me, and I sent it off with Hedwig.

I began to write Ron, scolding him for being so careless;

_Ron,_

_A game of Truth or Dare? Harry's catching on, Ron, and if you blow our cover, I swear I'll never forgive you. You know how possessive Harry can get, and I'd rather not see that side of him again… Anyway, I do want to thank you for covering for me, even if you didn't do that well._

_I love you,_

_-'Mione_

I rolled the parchment up and sent it off with Hedwig.

XxX


	14. Suspision

Secrets

Chapter Fourteen: Suspicion

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles, just the plot and made-up characters…)

_A/N- I don't like this chapter very much, but it kinda builds up for the next chapters. My chapter 20 things will be WAY more exciting, I promise! I actually have a plot brewing in this crazy little head of mine! Thanks for reviewing! I love you all!_

_-Belle_

It was our last day together in privacy. Draco and I had enjoyed living in luxury and without having to hide our feeling for each other. I was expecting the romance between us to fade away throughout the week, but it actually grew stronger. We became closer and I told him everything about me. When tears came, Draco willingly held me in a loving embrace and calmed me. I also learned a lot about Draco, about his father, and his life. But on our last day, we spent every minute together.

"Words can't describe how wonderful this week has been," Draco said as we packed together in his room.

"So wonderful, I don't know where to begin." I added. He and I had come up with a little word-play game where he would say a line, and I'd have to add to it, making it rhyme.

"I knew you were special from the start," I stood up and looked at him, looking at me. I smiled lightly and gazed into those endless eyes…

"I know I love you with all of my heart."

XxX

"Gryffindor Common Room." I said after Draco and our entire luggage had gone through. I stepped into the green flames and stepped out and into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for us, Harry a scowl on his face.

"All right, Malfoy, go on to your little Slytherin boyfriends…" Harry said as Draco gathered his things and floated them out of the room.

"God, that was a living hell…" I muttered, flying my trunks up to my room. "Ron, don't you ever dare me to do that again."

Ron smirked. "You didn't have to accept it…"

"Well, I did, and there's nothing we can do about it now…"

I hugged Ron and went up to my room to change into my robes for classes later that day, which started later than usual. I trotted into the Great Hall and took my place to the right of Ron and across from Harry. After the announcements from Dumbledore, food appeared and everyone dug in. Everyone except for me, and, oddly enough, I didn't eat for the rest of the day. I had this aching loneliness to be with Draco again, to not have to hide everything. To not have to live a life full of secrets.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said, scooping me out in the library. "You okay?"

I looked up and blinked a few time, my vision coming into focus. I had been sleeping again… "Yeah… just… I don't know…"

He sat down across from me. "Hey, 'Mione, you know I love you and that you can tell me anything. What's up?"

"I just wish I could yell out to the world how much I love and adore Draco," I said with a sigh. "All of this lying is catching up to me."

Ron put his hand on top of mine and rubbed it lovingly. "Things will work themselves out, Hermione. Keep in mind, this is our last year, and we're half way through. Once we're out of here, you and Draco can do whatever you want." He gave my hand a little squeeze. I gasped.

"Oh, God! We've our mid-term finals in a few days!" I said, mentally kicking myself for ditching everything for Draco. It _was_ worth it, though. "Do you need help studying?"

Ron shook his head. "I studied over the holiday." He paused and lowered his voice. "I'm sure Harry does, though."

"Ron, you know I don't like Harry. I might even say he's starting to get overpossesive." I let out a sigh, shaking my head wearily.

"Do you hate him?"

"No," I closed my eyes. "I could never bring myself to hate him. But I'm getting really annoyed by him thinking he has this unknown power over me." I opened my eyes to find Harry looking at me, standing behind Ron. "Oh, hey Harry…" I mumbled.

"Hello Hermione," I could see him gritting his teeth. "You think I'm annoying then, do you?"

"Harry, please-"

"No, Hermione, it's totally obvious who you like, and I won't stand for it."

"What?" I asked nervously. Who told him? "How do you know?"

"Well, you're hanging around him all of the time…"

"No, I'm not…"

"Dear God, he's sitting right in front of you!" Harry bellowed.

I looked curiously at Ron. Ron! "Ron?" I asked. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "He's nothing more than a friend…"

"Then why do you say you love him?"

"Because I do! But I'm not _in_ love with him!" I was getting angry, and it was getting the better side of me. "Look, Harry, I really don't have time for you jealousy issues right now-" Big mistake…

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. "I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR SECRETS-" I then did the last thing I ever wanted to do- I kissed him. I shoved my lips onto his only to make him shut up. Before I knew it, Harry was pushing me onto the bookshelf with his hands massaging my butt. I was extremely uncomfortable, but I had to make him oblivious to the fact that I was still with Draco. Oh, how guilty I felt when Harry started kissing down my neck. I made eye contact with Ron and mouthed 'help me!' He only shook his head with a sorrowful look on his face. Harry worked his way up to my mouth and dipped his tongue inside roughly. I'd not choice but to respond, doing the same with less emotion. When he finally pulled away, I looked into his eyes, hiding my sorrow and guilt. "That's what I thought…" He muttered.

"I've got to go…" I said, grabbing my stuff and rushing out of the library.

XxX

_Lubby,_

_God, today was horrible. Have you noticed how terrible Snape's been lately? It's like we get detentions if we breathe. You Slytherins have it lucky- he favors you. I miss you and wish we could spend time together more often. I kissed Harry today. It was horrible. He was all over me! I only did it to stop him from getting suspicious. I might even go back out with him to get him off of our trail. All in the name of love…_

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

I walked up to the Owlery and sent it off with a school owl. Getting sort of scared of the dark, I started running back. As I turned a corner, I bumped into the last Professor I'd like to see after curfew- Professor Snape. I let out a sigh and stood up, ready for a severe scolding about being out after ten.

"Miss Granger," Snape said coldly. "How's Mr. Malfoy doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Malfoy- you two are still dating, am I correct?"

Was my Potions teacher asking me about my love life? "No, sir. He broke up with me."

"Finally realized what a waste of time you were, eh?" He chuckled at himself. "Oh, right, ten points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew. Goodnight Granger." At the, with a spin and swish of his cloak, his was gone.

I let out a sigh and continued down the hallway, wondering what –or whom- might await me in the Gryffindor common room.


	15. All In The Name of Love

Secrets

Chapter Fifteen: All In The Name of Love

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles, but I do own the original plot and characters I made…)

"Where have you been, Hermione?" I heard Harry say the moment I walked into the common room. He stood up from the couch and walked over to me.

"I was studying in the library for a while, then I had to mail a letter to my parents." I lied about the letter…

"Oh," Harry said.

"Well, I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed." I declared.

"Hey, 'Mione, wait." He said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. "Will you go back out with me?"

I really _really_ didn't want to, but anything to keep Draco and I together. "Yes." Harry smiled and pulled me into a light kiss. I was thankful he was being so gentle tonight…

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Night, Harry."

XxX

Well, it was official. I'm going out with Harry and Draco. One, I might say I hate, and one I'm in love with. Could this be any more wrong? I knew love wasn't meant to be kept secret, yet I was thankful that I had Ron to confide in when I was feeling lonely. Harry just couldn't give me what Draco could, and I was sure that Draco would never hurt me like Harry did or be as short-tempered.

As I was heading to Potions the next day, I ran into Draco (I'm sadly cursed to running into the most random people…). As I went toppling to the ground, I felt something furry against the bare skin of the upped thigh. I jumped up to find a mouse sniffing around and scurried inside of my bag. I let out a scream and took as few more step back.

"Deep breath, Granger, it's only a mouse…" Draco said, a satisfied smirk on his face. He bent down and emptied the contents of my bag, mouse and all. After he had all of my things sprawled about the floor, he stood up and smirked at me once again. "There, problem solved." The mouse scurried away.

I suddenly felt a searing pain and dizziness swim around me. Colors all blended together to form one giant black world. The only thing I felt after that was the cold stone ground and sleep. Warm, welcoming sleep.

XxX

When I woke up I found myself in the Hospital Wing, lying on a bed covered in white sheets. I saw Draco sitting next to me sleeping soundly. What was he doing here? Harry or someone –anyone- else could walk in at any moment and find us together. Madam Pomfrey walked in with a bottle containing a repulsive brown mixture inside.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," She said, setting down the potion on a table beside me. "You passed out a few hours ago and Mr. Malfoy –she waved to him- stayed with you. He insisted on staying."

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I don't know, ask him when he wakes up." She briskly walked away. I let out a sigh and assumed I was to drink the disgusting potion lying next to me.

A few minutes later, Draco began stirring. I nervously watched him, willing him to wake up with everything in me. I almost cheered when he opened his eyes and looked at me, trying to get his vision in focus.

"Malfoy," I said, hiding the pain it felt to call him that. "What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"Waiting to see if you were going to die or not."

"I just passed out, but if you care for me that much…" I looked at him and saw he had his curtain of ice around his eyes, only letting out a tiny twinkle, letting me know that he was just pretending.

He snorted and leaned in towards me. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but when he returned to his full height, I saw that he was holding a mouse up by its tail. I let out a small yelp before he walked over to the window and dropped it outside. "Have a small fear of rodents, Granger?" I pretended not to wince when he said my last name.

"Obviously."

"Why did you pass out?"

"Why do you care?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." I remarked.

"Can you not stop being so difficult and just tell me?" He snapped.

I let out a triumphant sigh. This was sort of fun… "I guess I've been in a way stressed lately."

"Is Potter bugging you?"

I looked at him oddly for a moment before cautiously answering. "No more than you are night now, Mr. Nosy Ferret Boy."

Draco seemed to get the hint. "Well, see you in Potions, Granger." He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I love you." I smiled graciously back at him and watched him exit.

A few minutes later Ron walked in and hurriedly kneeled down beside me. "Hermione, I wanted to talk to you before Harry came, and he's on his way now." He took a deep breath. "I really don't think it's safe for you to be dating Harry again. I trust Draco now that I've seen how happy you are with him, but I can't say I totally trust Harry. If you ever need anything," He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a silver bracelet with charms dangling from it. "Give one of the charms a squeeze and I'll find you. You can also write me whenever you like." He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Hermione, and promise me you'll be careful."

I took the box and gave him a hug. "I promise." I heard footsteps coming rapidly. "You better go now, we both know how Harry gets around other guys… I love you, too." Ron ran quickly from the hospital wing as Harry emerged from the doorway.

"Hello my love…"

"Hey Harry…"

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down in the chair next to me and watching my intently.

"Better, I've just been… stressed."

"Do you want me to ease you mind?"

"Not with Madame Pomfrey around." I replied hastily. I was really uncomfortable around him… he started to remind me of Max...!

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug. "Look, I've got to go, I'll see you in class tomorrow, okay?"

"Right."

XxX

I scurried up to the Astronomy Tower at midnight in a hurry to see Draco. I had cast an invisibility charm on myself so there was no way I would gets caught- carefully avoiding Mrs. Norris, that is. When I arrived at the tower, I took the spell off and gazed around, excepting Draco to be here already. Minutes flew by until they turned into an hour. Draco was an hour late… maybe he wasn't coming… maybe he slept over it… maybe he was with an other girl… No! Draco wouldn't ditch me for another girl. Not on one of our intimate nights we planned. He just probably wasn't feeling very well…

At 2:30 I put the charm on myself again and went back down to my room, locking the door behind me. (Just as a reflex.) As I lay down on my bed, I felt a body next to mine and I let out a muffled scream. I whipped out my wand and whispered, '_Lumous,' _sending a yellow-ish shadow across the room. I pointed my wand to my bed and let out a relieved sigh when I found Draco soundly sleeping in my bed. I smiled and was thankful he was so loyal to me. I walked over to my nightstand and found a note waiting for me;

_Hermione, My Love,_

_I came here shortly after twelve, and I don't think I could've made it to the Tower. I think I may have sprained my ankle or something, but I was unable to fix it with my wand. I willingly came here, knowing that I would be in trustworthy hands._

_All my love,_

_Lubby_

I quickly retreated to my closet, clutching my wand in front of me. I pulled open the cedar doors to find about five shelves filled with potions and ingredients for potions. I grabbed a few items and sat at my desk, concocting a pain-relieving potion followed by a bone-healing potion. And, not to go tooting my own horn, these potions were pretty advanced stuff… I walked over to the bed and set the to bottles on the nightstand and knelt in front of Draco on the floor.

"Draco," I whispered. He groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hello, Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"I know, love, I got your note."

Draco smiled handsomely. "Thanks for not spazzing out."

"I made a few potions for you, if you're willing to trust me, that is…"

"Are you kidding?" He mocked. "I trust you more than anything else."

I handed him the two bottles. "Drink up."

Draco grabbed the first potion, pinched his nose, and chugged it down, trying not to gag. "I know they don't taste very nice, but they help…" After demolishing the second vial, I took the two empty bottles back to my closet and shut the door, locking them back up. I returned to Draco's side.

"Do you want to go back to your room, love?" I asked, running my fingers through his silky blonde hair.

He merely closed him eyes, shook his head and leaned into my hand. I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed next to him, snuggling up to him as if he were my favorite teddy bear. (Well, technically he is…) He turned over and put a warm arm around my waist, sending butterflies through me. After making sure my alarm clock was set an hour earlier, I went off to sleep snuggling close to my beloved Draco.

XxX

At 6:30 the next morning the shrill ring of my alarm clock woke me up. Me, but not Draco. I tried shaking him, talking to him, everything- nothing worked. Then I remembered Ginny once telling me that sexual touch can sometimes waken a man's spirit, and, at this point, I was willing to try anything. First I stroked his cheek with a few of my fingers. Didn't work. I pressed my lips lightly against his. Didn't work. I snapped the elastic lining to his boxers. That worked.

"Ow!" His hands went flying down towards where I snapped him and grabbed my hands as they were making their escape. "Hermione, are you feeling naughty?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"It depends- are you?"

"Not particularly at six in the bloody morning…" He muttered rubbing his eyes and plopping his head against the pillow.

"Come on, love, you have to get back to the Slytherin dorms…"

"Oh, right…"

"Would you like me to escort you there?" I raised an eyebrow back.

"I'm a big boy now, love." He kissed me lightly. "Let me live a little."

I felt a little hurt, but I let him go after he promised me to meet me tonight at midnight.

I started getting ready for the day, gathering my notes and books and getting dressed. As I was brushing my teeth I almost fell asleep. I quickly made myself a Pepper Up potion and drank it down, ignoring the putrid and foul taste. About an hour later, I was ready to go, having another hour before we were suppost to be in our classes. So, as I always do, I headed off to the library to study for upcoming mid-term finals.

I was so developed in my books and studies that I didn't see Harry coming over to me from my left, carrying a goblet in his right hand. "Hermione," He whispered. I jumped.

"Oh, Harry, you scared me!" I scolded him. "What do you need?"

"Does a boyfriend need a reason?"

"When his girlfriend is trying to study."

An awkward silence followed my retort as I returned to my work, jotting down notes I'd need. Harry shoved the goblet in my face after a few minutes.

"Here, Hermione, drink it."

"What?"

"Drink it."

"What is it?"

"Pumpkin juice." Harry let out a sigh. "I figured you'd be thirsty."

I reluctantly took the goblet and peered into it, sniffing it discreetly. I smelled some sort of potion's smell- not at all like the smell of normal pumpkin juice. It was more of a… tart smell. Not wanting to infuriate Harry, I drank all of it, ignoring the very obvious fact that there was a potion inside. I set it aside after gulping it all down and returned to my books. Harry left without a word.

XxX

"Now, who can tell me the difference between a unicorn hair and a centaur hair?" Snape asked later that day in Potions. My hand shot up, but, as usual, he ignored me. "No one?"

"Please sir!" I said, slightly out of breath.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of place. That's also a week's detention starting tonight." Snape smirked along with all of the other Slytherins –including Draco, playing his role- muttered a few thins like 'mudblood got what she deserved' and 'Snape knows how to take care of filth.'

"Yes, sir." I mumbled, putting my hand down. Ron shot me a sorrowful glance.

After what seemed like hours of brewing the Sight-Altering potion, the bell finally rang. As I was leaving, Snape called me to his desk.

"Granger, you said that you and Draco are broken up?"

OH, my God, could my professor not stay out of my love life? "Yes…" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"I see… Would you say you hated him?"

"Something close to that."

"Very well, you may go."

I hurried up to the Gryffindor common room, dropped off my bag and went down to the library, eager to find out what potion Harry not-so-discreetly gave to me this morning. I looked through about five potion books before coming across the one potion I really wish Harry wouldn't have picked.

_The Love-Seeing Potion_

_One who gives this potion to another has the gift to see whom the taker is touching when someone touches him or her. Spell can only be taken off after three day's time. Ingredients-_

So, Harry's is peeking into my love life, eh? Well, I'll refrain myself from touching Draco –yeah, it'll be hard- for three days to prove to Harry that we're not back together. All in the name of love.

XxX


	16. Deja Vu

Secrets

Chapter Sixteen: Déjà Vu

(Disclaimer: I won no HP titles- they all belong to J.K. Rowling…)

I avoided Draco and Ron for the next few hours- if Harry were to get suspicious, everything would go haywire, and I'd be in deep trouble. As I headed off to my detention with Snape, I felt someone touch my left arm. When looked to see the source, I found no one or nothing there. This puzzled me, and led me into an even deeper state of confusion when a random vision of Ginny passed through my head. What was wrong with me?

That day we had had our exams for our mid-term. I felt like I had been up for a week in a row without any sleep at all. All of our tests were long and hard- but my studying paid off. Those endless hours in the library, locking the outside world out for a few hours- it was all worth it. But now, I had my detention, and I really wasn't up to being torture by Snape right now. But, sadly, I didn't have a choice in the matter…

I opened the door to find Snape packing up a suitcase, stuffing papers and bottles inside hurriedly. He stopped abruptly when he saw me enter. His face flushed- his looked very tired. "Granger," Snape began, out of breath. "For private reasons, I am unable to host your detention tonight so-" He stepped aside and I could help but gasp to see Draco standing behind him. "Draco, here, is going to do the honors." He closed his suitcase and whispered something to Draco, who smirked and nodded. "I trust to you behave yourself, Granger." Snape said coldly before hurrying out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

"Draco, how in the world did you end up down here?" I asked, setting my stuff down. "There's a Quidditch match going on! I had to ditch Harry and Ron for this stupid detention to find out Snape won't even be here!"

He started to walk over to me, but I stepped away quickly, blushing. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco got so close to touching my waist that when I backed away I tripped over a chair and went toppling to the ground.

"Draco, I can't…" I said, getting up and avoiding his eyes. "Harry gave me this potion-"

"You willingly drank a potion that Potter gave you?"

"Not _willingly…_ I couldn't just not drink it…" I explained my situation.

"Yes you could've, 'Mione…"

"But, love, there's nothing we can do now." I said with a sigh. "We can make it three days without touching each other, right?"

"I sure hope so… You know this is your fault right?" Draco said, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but talk about being supportive, God…" Draco let out a handsome laugh. "So, this is déjà vu, isn't it?"

"Yup," I smiled. "This is how we 'met.'"

There was an odd silence lingering between us, accompanied by the yearning to hold one another. I had missed Draco last night, and I'll miss him for three whole days… it's horrible!

As if reading my thoughts, Draco spoke up. "This sucks."

"I agree."

"You have the oddest choices of friends…" He looked me in the eyes, a kind look on his face. "I am starting to like Ron, though… He's kinda growing on me… It's all your fault, Hermione, now I'm going soft…" I smirked.

"It's not my fault Ron is such a likeable guy!" I smiled graciously.

"It is your fault, though, that Potter has an obsessive crush on you." Draco leaned on a table. "He allows you no privacy! You shouldn't be weighed down by him like that- he's controlling you."

I let out a sigh. He was right. "I know… but what do I do about it?"

"I could take care of him."

"No, Draco, that's okay. I'm trying to make violence a last resort." I thought for a moment, and then a thought came to mind. "What about Hagrid?"

"Hagrid? The half-giant? The one whose hippogriff attacked me in-"

"_Yes _Draco, that Hagrid."

"What about him?"

"Well, he's friends with Harry, and maybe I could get him to talk to him." I was hopeful…

"But can Hagrid be trusted? What if he goes and talks to Dumbledore?"

"Should I go to Dumbledore, then?" I began rubbing my temples, willing my muse to give me an idea.

"I don't know…"

"Well, thanks for that…" I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't know everything, you know. I'm not you."

"Oh, so _I _know everything?"

"More than I do."

I let out an irritated sigh and lay down on the top of a table closing my eyes. I heard cheers coming from the Quidditch game outside and regretfully wished I could be out there, instead of being stuck inside serving detention with my boyfriend when I can't even touch him.

"You can go now, Hermione."

I sat up. "Really?"

He nodded grimly. "If you want to. I know that this can't be much fun for you."

I gathered my things, and before leaving I walked up to him and got as close as I dare to go. "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and even if we can't touch, nothing will change my feelings."

He smirked. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

XxX

I went up to the Quidditch game after dropping my things off and sped up so I could watch the game. (Though I know nothing about Quidditch, it's my favorite sport, and I love watching it.) I hurried up to the Gryffindor stands and watched all of the players –including Harry and Ron- speed around on their brooms. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw, so it was pretty evenly matched when it came to seekers. The new seeker for Ravenclaw, Justin Holmes, I had had a crush on in fifth year, and was very talented at playing his position. I watched Harry chase around the Snitch, Justin right at his tail. As Harry reached out to grab it, he lost his balance and went toppling off of his broomstick, falling like a bag of rock towards the ground. All of the players rushed towards him, trying to grab a hold of him, but they only hurt themselves, running into one another all at once. Harry hit the ground with a smash and the stadium went as quiet as the grave. I ran out of the Gryffindor stands and bolted out onto the field, ignoring all of the teacher's protests. Even though I might say I hated him right now, he was still a friend and deserved my company- just barely.

"Harry!" I said, finally reaching him as a stretcher hovered over to him. He was covered in scratches and developing bruises, and the top of his head was trickling down blood. His Quidditch robes were torn a little, blood starting to seep through.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, walking up from behind. "Five points from Gryffindor for ignoring a teacher's commands." Her gaze softened. "Please accompany Harry to the hospital wing immediately." I nodded and floated up Harry as McGonagall asked.

XxX

About two hours later I snapped my book shut and ran over to Harry, who had started to stir. I threw a jellybean form my pocket at Ron, who was asleep and beckoned him over here.

"Is he waking up?" Ron asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure…"

Harry turned over and began snoring very loudly. I let out an irritated sigh. "That's the third time he's done that…"

Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me over, away from Harry's bed. I snatched my arm away quickly and glanced nervously over at Harry.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"Did Harry mention anything to you about a potion?" I asked, knowing that I could totally trust Ron.

He let out a groan. "He didn't give you that touching potion, did he?"

I nodded grimly.

"God dang it! I told him not to!" He looked sympathetically at me. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione…"

"It's not your fault, Ron…" I felt tears coming on. "But why is he being like this? He was never like this before! I loved him before he went all… psycho…" I felt a few tears escape my eyes. At that moment, I didn't care if Harry woke up and beat me to a pulp- I needed a hug more than anything. I shoved myself into Ron's arms and sobbed as quietly as I could.

"Hermione-"

"I don't care. Let him get mad." Ron wrapped his arms around me and whispered kind and soothing words to me. I felt my tears starting to leak into Ron's robes and stain it. I pulled back, wiping away my tears. "I love you, Ron." I whispered.

"I love you, too, 'Mione." He wiped a tear away. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

By then Harry had woken up and was staring at me. I could tell he wasn't happy about Ron and I, but I quickly explained that I was just worried about him getting better, and couldn't control myself.

XxX

That night I wandered up to the Astronomy Tower again, really needing to talk to Draco. I opened the door and walked over to the full-length window, looking out over the view of the Hogwarts grounds. It was a full moon tonight. I couldn't look at the moon and not think of Remus Lupin- a very good friend of Harry, Ron and I, also a werewolf. But the fact that he was a werewolf didn't change anything between the four of us. Over the summer, Sirius' death had only brought us closer together- specifically Harry. It had been hard for all of us, though, but probably for Remus. He lost the last friend he could trust. It must've been horrible…

"Hermione," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. My reminiscing thoughts dissolved into nothing as the person behind me whispered into my ear. "Miss me? Sorry I was late…"

"It's okay…" I let out a sigh. "How did exams go?"

"Better than I thought they would."

_Lucky…_ I thought. I looked up at the moon and began thinking again- of Remus and Harry and Sirius.

"Hermione?" Once again, my precious thoughts were shattered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem sort of distant today…" I looked at him, my eyes involuntarily flowing down to his lips. Oh, how I longed for their taste…

"I'm fine… just thinking." I returned my gaze to his eyes, and could help myself- I pushed myself onto him and kissed him with everything in me.

"Her-Hermione…" He said, pulling back after a minute. "Harry's gonna be pissed…"

"I know, and I don't care." I said, bringing up my courage. "I'm not going to let him separate us any longer." I again pushed my lips onto his, this time getting a little bit more of a reaction. I parted my lips, and his tongue darted inside, eager to explore. After a few minutes, I pulled away and looked at the floor. "I shouldn't have done that… Harry's going to come up here looking for me… I'm trouble, Draco!"


	17. Getting Even

Secrets

Chapter Seventeen: Getting Even

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles- they all belong to the brilliant and creative mind of J.K. Rowling)

_A/N- Okay, a bunch of people have been asking me for lemons, but I don't want to screw the whole story up with my inexperience. So, anyone willing to write them for me, me e-mail is Please help me!_

_Okay, someone asked how the touching-potion worked. Well, it didn't say this in the book that Hermione found it in (I know I'm not perfect…-tear-), but it works on both ends. If someone touches Harry, Hermione feels it and gets a flash of who touched him. It works the same way on Harry's end. I came up with this idea while lying out in my pool the other day, thinking of some way Harry could butt into Hermione's life… It'll lead to something catastrophic, I promise! Love yall!_

_-Belle_

XxX

I didn't know what to do, where to go- all I knew was that Harry could probably feel Draco touching me… Now that I think of it, that wouldn't be a very good feeling for a guy to have… Having the feeling of someone kissing you and then having a guy flash through your mind… But that's not the point! I'm in deep trouble, and so is Draco!

I felt a sudden blow to my stomach, sending me to the floor, wind knocked out of me. I vision of Ron passed through my head. Ron had punched Harry… That meant Harry was awake!

"Draco, we-we have t-to go!" I panted, clutching my torso and gulping down air. Draco helped me up.

"Where?" We started walking from the Astronomy Tower.

"Anywhere, but we have to get as far away from Harry as we can."

We ran out of the school at full speed, hand in hand. I led Draco fearlessly into the Forbidden Forest, not caring what horrific creatures awaited us- none could hurt us like Harry could. We soon came upon a small clearing, where we stopped and caught our breath(s).

"Hermione, how the hell are we going to fight him? He'll find us eventually." Draco said. He was breathing easier now; I was still catching my breath.

"_We_ are not going to fight him." I took a giant breath, filling my lungs with air. "I am."

"_You_ are?" Draco asked. "I can't let you do that! He's going to hurt you again, Hermione!"

"He'd be even more brutal to you. I can't loose you, Draco." I pulled my wand out as I heard footstep coming closer. "I love you so much. If you love me, too, you'll stay out of the way until I call for help."

Draco looked hurt and very angry, but he took a few steps back. I returned my line of vision to the point where I heard the footsteps. A few moments later, Harry stepped into the clearing, out of breath and wand at the ready. I raised my wand a few inches and stood protectively in front of Draco.

"Hermione, you promised me you wouldn't go cheating again…" Harry said, a maniacal expression on his flushed face.

"I promised you nothing." I snapped.

"_Zanitanium!"_ Harry yelled. A blue light exploded from the point of Harry's wand, shooting directly at me. At the last moment, I ducked, the spelling hitting Draco square in the forehead.

"Draco!" I leapt to his side and listened for a heartbeat, putting my head to his chest. A steady beating replied back to me, a wave of relief surfing over me.

"Your boyfriend isn't very good at protecting you, is he?" Harry began prowling towards me, a menacing look on his face.

"H-Harry-"

"No, Hermione just shut up! I'm sick of you and-and your… SECRETS!" Harry yelled. I was on my back, propped up on my elbows as Harry advanced. He pointed his wand at me. "_Expelliarmus!"_ He yelled. My wand went flying about fifteen feet from my hand. I looked up at him with fearful eyes. I was surely going to die… Harry pointed his wand at my throat. "Now, Hermione, I'm afraid you've met your end. I've enjoyed risking my neck with you for _nothing!"_ At 'nothing' Harry poked me in the throat with his wand, making me roll over and choke and gasp for air. He lent forward and pushed me back to my original position roughly, returning to his full height. "Nothing can save you now…"

Harry continued raving about how I betrayed him and how much I had changed. I zoned him out and began thinking of possible ways to escape- there had to be a way… Then, an idea sparked in my head- the bracelet Ron gave me! I wore it all of the time- 24/7. I discreetly fumbled with them dangling charms on my wrists, and managed to squeeze one. I began glowing a soft blue. Harry noticed.

"What's that?" Harry snapped, pointing over to it with his wand.

"A bracelet."

Seeming satisfied, he continued ranting about how much he loved me. It was sickening…

A sudden kick from the side came out of nowhere, not kicking me in the side, but Harry. My blurred vision clear to find Ron and Harry dueling vigorously. I was continually in pain, seeing as the potion was still in affect. Every blow that Harry received, I received, too. I didn't back away or complain though, it was more than Harry deserved.

"Ron!" I gasped, getting up and accio-ing my wand over to me. I stood to the side, watching my best friend fight my worst enemy, waiting for the right time to jump in.

"_Crucio!"_ I heard Harry yell, out of breath. I screamed and charged at Harry. He's gone too far. He was hurting Ron! Ron was withering on the ground, yelling, twitching and groaning continuously. He was deathly pale, and his eyes were becoming watered.

"Harry, you take it off of him right now!" I screamed, stopping inches from his face. "He's your best friend! He's just defending me! Look at yourself, Harry! I'm not the one who's changed! You are." Harry looked at me, eyes flaring. "I hate to admit this, Harry, but you're reminding me a lot of Voldemort right now." I felt tear protruding my vision and spilling down my cheeks. "Your father wouldn't want you to be doing this. You're hurting innocent people."

Ron let out a last cry before passing out totally. Harry took off the curse, letting Ron take a giant and loud gulp of air. I ran over to him and set my head against his chest, listening for a heartbeat. It was there, but beating very weakly. I sobbed into Ron's robes again, hoping that he'd survive. He'd have to… somehow…

Leaving Ron just for a moment, I ran over to Draco, just to make sure he's okay. I put a hand to his cheek and let tears slide down mine. Seeing as he was okay, I went over to Harry, who was sitting with his back to a tree, letting tears pour out of his bright green eyes.

"Harry," I said, cupping his cheek with my hand. "I started all of this, and it's all my fault. I know an apology won't be enough to forgive everything that's happened, but, I'm sorry." A tear slid down my cheek and into the Earth beneath it. To my surprise, a white rose grew out if the ground, budding all in a few seconds. I looked up at Harry's eyes and pulled him into a tight hug.

"This isn't your fault, Hermione. I could never give you what you want. I-I just didn't want to accept that." Harry sniffed. "This is my fault."

XxX

I woke up in a white room, and when it came into focus, I found it to be the hospital wing. When I tried to sit up and look around, my sides ached and I had trouble breathing. I gasped loudly for air and coughed harshly. Madame Pomfrey came running like a cat to a mouse, a worried look on her face.

"Miss Granger, please be careful!" She let out an irritated sigh. "I'll go get another potion… SEVERUS!"

Snape came running into view and up to Madame Pomfrey. "Yes, Poppy?"

"I need a Pepper Up and a Pain Reliever as soon as possible- Miss Granger was woken up."

Snape turned his greasy head toward me. A cold glare lingered between us before he turned on his heel and strode out of the room. I heard groaning in the bed next to me, but the curtains were pulled back on the sides- not allowing me to see who might be awakening.

"M-Madame Pomfrey?" I heard a weak voice say from behind the curtains. I couldn't recognize to whom it belonged to because of grogginess.

"Yes, dear?"

"You said th-that Hermione was awake?" The voice seemed to be getting weaker by the second.

"Yes I did, dear, would you like to see her?" The person must've nodded because Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and made a moment with it, the bed doing the same thing. It scooted over so the sides of his and mine were touching. I pulled back the curtain and saw Draco looking weakly at me, great bags hanging underneath his eyes. He was very pale and his lips and eyes were outlined with pink.

"D-Draco..."

He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up slowly. He took a deep breath. "H-Harry sent the Zanitous curse on me. It's not th-that popular," He coughed a little bit. "I-I've no idea how he learned it…" Another deep breath. "It knocked me out, a-and if you would-wouldn't have distracted him and b-broken his concentration, I-I'd be dead." I felt tears brimming my eyes. It pained me so much to see Draco like this. So weak and defenseless and in so much pain.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."

Draco weakly turned his head and looked at a looming figure staring back at us. Snape shoved two potions in my face and slithered –er, I mean, walked away. (A/N- Oops… -innocent face-) I drank the two potions in a few gulps, trying to ignore the foul and putrid taste. I immediately felt energy rushing through my veins, and my sore ribs and muscles feeling better.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"N-Not very good. Pomfrey keeps t-trying to give me potions, but I-I can't seem to keep them d-down…" Draco said. I wanted to hug him and to hold him and comfort him, but I knew it'd be best to just keep away and let him rest. I sat up, put my feet on the ground and tried putting my weight on them, seeing how it felt. When I felt no pain, I limped over to the bed on the other side of Draco to find Harry sleeping soundly under blood-soaked sheets. Ignoring the urge to vomit, I stumbled over to the bed on my left, finding Ron lying motionless in his bed, looking pale- no- ghostly white. I touched his hand gently- it felt cold.

"R-Ron…" I said, tears clouding my vision of the ghostly Ron- my best friend. "Please hold on, Ron, don't let go…" I knelt down beside his bed, taking his hand in mine and wept silently, leaning my head against the bedrail. "I need you with me… hold on, Ron…" I looked down at him, looking so white and lifeless. A tear fell from my cheek and onto his. "Don't let go…" A dizzying swirl came into my vision and I felt myself being swept into a world of unending darkness… "Don't…let…go…"

XxX

Why am I bound to passing out? This has to be the… third time? Yeah, it sucks. But this time when I woke up, I wasn't in a huge white room; I was in an olive green room, sunlight dancing in from a window to my right. I looked around to find to beds on either side of me, both sleeping soundly. One stirred, only turning over and letting out a sigh. I saw red hair… maybe it's Ron! I got up slowly and walked over to get a closer look. Fred Weasley was muttering in his sleep, snoring into my face. I let out a sigh and stepped back, not realizing that Fred had awoken. I had headed to the door, but Fred jumped in my way.

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Granger! You shouldn't go waking people up like that…" He smirked. "But I don't really mind…" Was he flirting?

"Fred, please, just get out of the way I need-"

"Tut, tut, 'Mione, you should say please! And besides, there's a small fee…"

"What could you possibly want from me?" I was getting irritated…

"A little kiss…"

"A _what?" _Why would he want one?

"A kiss… you know with your lips-"

"I know, Fred, I know." I let out a sigh, anger suddenly bursting up inside me. "I just don't get how you could be so suddenly inconsiderate, seeing as I just saw Ron under the Crutatious Curse a few days ago, knowing that there's nothing I can do about it! Do you honestly think that I'm in the mood for romance?" I snapped.

"'Mione-"

"Do you know how hard it is to have to keep your feelings secret, though?" I asked, my temper flaring. "I had to end a relationship with someone I loved very much all because of everyone else and their stupid stuck up drama." I sighed, feeling better. I found myself falling into Fred's arms, welcoming his warm embrace. "It was horrible keeping it all bottled up."

"I do know how you feel, 'Mione…" Fred said, holding me close to him. He took a deep breath, as if he was nervous… nervous? Fred? "I-I've liked you for a long time… I've never told anyone or shown it… ever… I know you're not in the mood or at the point for a relationship or a boyfriend, but I just th-thought you should know."

Wait, Fred liked and likes me? _Me?_ He wasn't acting at all like the prankster that I spent six years a Hogwarts with… this was a different side of him, and I'm not sure if I liked it or not… It was different, but the passion and sincerity in his eyes was like nothing I'd seen before. I took a step out of his embrace.

But I wouldn't do anything about it… yet. "Thanks for sharing, Fred." I said as kindly as I could. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind, I promise. But now, could you _please_ let me through?"

Fred stepped out of the way, and I raced through the Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley, eager to check on Ron's conditions at St. Mungo's.

XxX


	18. Back to the Burrow

Secrets

Chapter Eighteen: Back to the Burrow

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles except for my own and my plot…)

"He's going much better," Sybil Bowman, the Healer assigned to Ron, said as she walked Fred, George and I down the hall. "Showing signs of improvement like mouthing words and such… he hasn't fully gotten his voice back yet, but it shouldn't be much longer." I nodded and followed her. It had been three days since the incident with Draco and Harry, and I had a hard time telling Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore what had happened. Yes, no one was very happy with me, and Draco and I weren't allowed to see each other for a while, but at least Ron's getting better…

We entered Ron's room and I walked ahead of the twins to go and see him. He lay on the bed, his torso down covered with soft white sheets. He wasn't as pale anymore, and the color had returned to his skin. I could hear him breathing, and I could tell he knew we were there, but his eyes remained closed. I kneeled down next to him and Fred and George took the chair behind me, pulling them to my left and right. I took his hand in mine and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Ron?" I asked. His eyes opened slightly, then slowly shut, opening again.

"H-Hi." He whispered in a husky and hoarse voice.

I smiled calmly. "I brought Fred and George with me."

Ron nodded.

"Hey, Ronnie-kins. Miss ya at home." George said, a soft and kind look in his eyes. I smiled at how much he could care. I looked over at Fred, who was merely watching his brother, staying silent. I removed my hand from Ron's cheek and moved it over to his knee, giving it an affectionate rub.

"Fred," I said softly, so only him and I could hear. "You okay?" I seemed to have snapped him out of a trace, because he looked around for a second before gazing at me with glazed eyes.

"Yeah… just… just… I dunno, just m-missing Ron I guess…"

I hadn't looked at Fred in the same way ever since he admitted his liking to me. It was odd, though, wasn't it? To have you best friend's big brother have a crush on you? I'd always seen him as a class clown and a guy with an odd sense of humor, but now I might be looking at him as a boy- maybe even a boyfriend.

No! No, no, no! That's not right! I'm still with Draco, I guess… We haven't exactly talked in three days, which is a record for the both of us. Are we still allowed to date other people? But it'd be odd for Ron, having his best friend dating his big brother.

"He'll be okay in the end." I whispered. "I'll be right back." I said louder after feeling my stomach grumble. I walked out into the hallway and took a right.

I paid for a bottle of butterbeer and some Ton-Tongue Toffee and was on my way back when I bumped into Fred, sending me to the ground. (Yeah, I know my clumsiness is getting annoying…) Fred knelt down next to me and looked me in the eyes, his face inches from mine. Before I knew what was happening, I felt his lips on mine. He lightly licked my lips after minute, and, without thinking, I opened my mouth and his tongue darted inside my mouth. Realizing what exactly I was doing, I pulled back and got up, not looked at him in the eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"It's o-okay, i-it's my fault." I said, walking off briskly.

I know that what I just did was wrong- very wrong. Firstly, I love Draco very much, and just because we haven't spoken to one another in a while doesn't mean that I've lost all emotion and feelings for him. And secondly, I'm not sure if I can trust Fred. I mean, what if he turns out just like Harry? He could hurt me worse… and with being out of Hogwarts, he has more experience than I. Some part of me, deep, deep down inside me, wants to be with him. But, it's way, way down. He's my best friend's brother…

I entered Ron room again and sat next to George, plopping my head down on his knee. "I miss Ron," I said with a sigh. I opened my butterbeer and took a swig, offering it up to George, who had taken to running his fingers through my hair. He took a drink and passed it back to me. I put the lid back on and closed my eyes, thinking of what my life would be like without Ron. I'd have no friends- anyone to talk to. I'd be so lonely… I felt tears brimming down my eyes and a few glide down my cheeks.

Fred, who had walked in moments before, must've noticed, because he pulled me up and into his arms, holding me close to him. I tried to keep myself quiet and controlled… As if reading my mind, Fred said, "'Mione, you can let it out…" Without hesitation, I did. I sobbed into his chest and held onto him with everything in me. For the past three days, I've been so bored and lonely, and this was how it was going to be if Ron was gone. I've kept all of these emotions bottled up inside, and it felt way better to let them out. When I couldn't cry any longer, I pulled back with a tearstained face and looked up at Fred, who also had tears forming.

"Thanks…" I muttered, snuggling back up into his arms, finding them oddly comfortable.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ron started gasping for air loudly, his chest heaving up and down violently.

"Miss Bowman!" I yelled, panic pulsing through me. I broke from Fred's embrace and tore out of the room, looking for help. "Someone help! Help!" I cried, my voice echoing down the hallway. I heard rapid footsteps coming toward me and saw Sybil running. She went past me and into the room. She took one look at Ron and went into a closet, and came out with a bowl full off a blue steaming liquid. Sybil dipped her fingers in, wincing from the heat, and sprinkled drop of it around Ron's chest after depriving him of his shirt. After a few moments, Ron's breathing became normal and he rolled over onto his side. I let out a sigh and fell into Fred's arms again.

XxX

When Dumbledore decided to send me back to school, I was very reluctant to go. I wanted to stay with Ron and Fred and George, because I immensely enjoyed their company. I really didn't want to go back because people will be monitoring me and where I go and what I do and whom I talk to. Even though Harry did this, almost everyone except Dumbledore and Fred and George think it's my fault for luring Ron into it. I didn't ask him to come or fight for me. All I asked was for someone to confide in. But, let people believe what they want; I know what's true.

When I went back, I arrived about midnight on a school night, so I went straight to bed. When I awoke the next morning, I dressed and exited the common room quickly, wanting to avoid all questions and comments. I headed for my home away from home- the library. I strode in and went to the darkest corner and pulled out a book from a bag- _'A Witch's Guide to Muggles and Their World.'_ About halfway through, I heard footsteps approaching. I marked my place in my book, packed up my things and quickly walked away from my table, going as far away from the steps as possible. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and an other one cupped over my mouth, muffling my surprised yelp. The person behind me pulled me back towards my dark corner and released me. I whirled around to see Blaise Zabini standing behind me, looking rather melancholy.

"Blaise? What do you want?" I asked, putting a hand to my beating heart, trying to calm it down.

"I'm not Blaise, I'm Draco." Blaise –Draco tapped himself on the head with his wand and Blaise's appearance changed to Draco's. He quickly changed it back. "I really wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to ask you something, too, but you can go first." I said, taking a seat at a nearby table. Draco/Blaise sat across from me.

"I know and believe what happened last week was Harry fault, not yours." He said, standing a book up and pretended to be reading. "And you're well aware that everyone's going to think that it's your fault, though, right?" I nodded. "I know we're not allowed to see each other or speak or anything, but I bought a little present for the two of us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two mirrors, handing me one. "If you ever want to talk to me, just tell the mirror my name and I'll be there."

I took the mirror from his hands and examined it. It looked just like a normal mirror… "Draco Malfoy." I said clearly. Draco's face appeared looking back at me in the mirror. "I've got to go, classes will be starting soon." I gathered up my things, told Draco I love him and exited the library quickly. I headed for Transfiguration in an anxious mood, knowing how horrible my day was going to be.

XxX

Once my last class finished, I bolted straight up to my dormitory and plopped head first into my bed, sobbing loudly onto my pillow. Classes were horrible- especially Potions. The Slytherins were calling me horrible names and when we were in passing period, they gave me a few punches and sent me on my way. Before going to last period, I gave myself a healing spell, which lasted throughout the class.

Everyone continued giving me dirty looks and pushes in the hallways every time I showed my face in public. Other than going to the library, I confined myself to my room, avoiding everyone else.

Deciding to talk to Draco, I pulled out my mirror and said his name clearly. His face dissolved into focus and he looked at me with worried eyes, noticing my tearstained face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"J-Just a horrible day…" I said, letting a final tear slide down my cheek.

"Should I come and see you?"

"No, no, I'm fine…" My law was aching from where a seventh year Slytherin had punched me. I rubbed it gingerly. "I had a run in with a few Slytherins after Potions."

"Who? What did they do to you?" Draco seemed alarmed and panicked.

"Brandon Delcoury, Justin Elgin, their crowd. I just got a few punches- nothing a simple spell can't fix."

"Oh."

"I wanted to ask you something, Draco," I said, building up my courage. "Are we still like for sure going out, or are we calling it quits for a while?" Great job, Hermione. Calling it quits? That was horrible…

Draco paused. "I think we should lay off for a while. I'll still be here if you need anything, though, okay?"

"Right." I let out a sigh, holding back tears. "Bye, then." I shove the mirror underneath my bed and cried again for the umpteenth time.

XxX

_A/N- I still need someone to write my lemons scene for me… Oh, and this part is just a twist- I promise Hermione and Draco will end up together and happy again, so no flames about how it's getting bad or anything… I'm doing my very best with Secrets, and if anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me- I'm always open!_

_Much love and best wishes,_

_-Belle_


	19. Will It Ever End?

Secrets

Chapter Nineteen: Does It Ever End?

(Disclaimer: I won no titles thought up by the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling, but the ones thought up by myself I claim as my own.)

A/N- Well, I only have a vague idea of what's going to happen in this chapter. You see, I've none of this written down and I'm just writing it down as it comes. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, and I hope it comes out better that it is right now in my crazed head… Anyway, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I'm getting! You know I've like 158-ish now? I can't believe it! I love yall sooooo much!

_-Belle_

_XxX_

_Hermione Granger,_

_We're sorry to inform you of the death of your grandmother. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked her at midnight last night while your mother and father were away. You're excused from all classes until you feel you've recovered enough to continue. All assignments and homework will be sent to your dormitory._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

I dropped the piece of parchment down and ran over to the fireplace, throwing in powder and trying to say as clearly as possible through tears, 'The Burrow.' I dove into the flames and came out on the floor of the living room.

"Fred?" I called. I heard footsteps coming toward me. Fred appeared at the foot of the stairs. He ran over to me, wrapping me in his arms. This is what I needed right now. Someone to hold me. Someone to love me.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Fred asked as I sobbed into his chest. "Why are you crying?"

"Everything's wrong, Fred…" Whispered, my tears lightening with each word. "Draco's broke up with me, my grandmother's dead, Ron's in a coma…" I looked up at him. "Nothing's right."

"Do you want to go see Ron?"

I nodded. I knew seeing him would only make things worse for me, but I didn't care. All I needed was for him to be okay and for things to just go back to how they used to be. Before Harry, before Draco…

Fred and I flooed to St. Mungo's and, after getting our wand checked and passing security, ran up to find Ron sipping tea, propped up against two pillows.

"Ron!" I said, running over to him and taking his hand in mine. Words couldn't describe how much it warmed my heart to see Ron's eyes open and gazing, and his welcoming smile playing on his lips.

"Hermione…" Ron set his tea down and pulled me into a hug. I wanted to stay there forever, just in his arms and telling him how much I was worried.

"So much has happened… It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, Ron…" I said, cupping his cheek with my hand and letting a tear slide down my cheek.

"What all has happened? What did I miss?"

"I don't want to ruin your happiness right now, Ickle Ronnie-kins…" I said, smirking. I quickly stopped, though, seeing as it reminded me of Draco. "So –the dreaded question- what's it like being in a coma?"

_((A/N- I've no idea, but my friend, Steven, died in a coma this past year, and I'm only guessing, so I wouldn't take my word for it…))_ "I could hear everyone, and feel them… But I was sleeping… Everything wa-was just gone. I really don't know how to explain it."

I smiled and felt Fred take my free hand. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, 'Mione."

I leaned down and pecked him lightly on the cheek and sat down next to him. I ended up giving in to his pleads and told him everything that had happened- Draco, the evil Slytherins, my grandmother- everything. When I finished I had tear leaking down my face. I had tried to hold them back, but my efforts were futile.

"Everything will get better, 'Mione." Ron said, looking me in the eyes and stroking my hair. "Draco is just being selfish and doesn't want to deal with your problems right now. The Slytherins, well, they're just Slytherins… and people die, Hermione. You're lucky I'm doing so well. But no matter what happens, Hermione, I will always be here. Always."

I let out a sob and set my head into his chest, thankful that he was doing okay.

"When will you be able to come back to Hogwarts?"

"Probably at the end of next week. You know how these people have to go the unwanted extra mile…"

I smiled. "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." I ran from the room, making sure Fred didn't follow.

**-Meanwhile, In Ron's Room-**

"Ron, I think I'm falling for Hermione." Fred said, sitting down in a white plastic chair. "But I know she loves Draco…"

"I don't get it, either, mate. Just leave her alone for now. But promise me two things," Ron said, turning to face his older brother better. "One, don't push her right now. She's been through enough already and doesn't need guy troubles on her mind. And two, promise me you'll take care of her when I can't and until I can. I know you can't replace me –Ron smirked- but you're the closest thing she has." Fred only nodded. "Now, can you owl Malfoy and tell him to get his arse up here?"

Fred went from the room and strode down the hallway, toward the St. Mungo's Owlery.

**Hermione's POV-**

I walked back into the room to find Fred gone and Ron on his feet by the window, looking out at the night sky.

"Ron?" I walked over to him. He turned around and pulled me into his arms, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Draco standing in the doorway.

I let go of Ron and ran over to him, about to hug him, but stopping myself. "Hello, Draco."

"Hi, uh, what's the matter? Why did you call me here?"

'What?" I asked. "I didn't tell you to come…"

"I did." Ron piped up, who was now back in his bed. I turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Draco," Ron said, turning his attention onto the Slytherin behind me. "Hermione needs you right now. She needs support. She needs you."

I was blushing furiously. As much as I hate to admit it, Ron was right. Draco was the only thing that I needed at the moment, with everything going wrong. I should've known it couldn't be that easy.

"I can't."

"What? Why not?" I asked, spinning around to face him.

"B-Because I'm dating India."

XxX

_A/N- Personally I hate this chapter, but I had to get it out. I'll try to wrap this story up before it reaches 25 chapters- 30 at the most… Love yall,_

_-Belle_


	20. Problems and Solutions

Secrets

Chapter Twenty: Problems and Solutions

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles except for the ones thought up in this crazed head of mine…)

_A/N- Well, twenty chapters! Thanks to all of my reviewers, but mostly Sillyseal for giving me this idea. This chapter is going to get really juicy and scandalous, but next chapter things will soften up, I promise. I don't even ask you to review, and you all kindly do! But -I know I shouldn't be saying this because I've only gotten two- no flames. Those have to be the worst things for a writer… I'm sure my fellow authors agree with me! But my internet was screwed up, so now it's fixed and I have a nice long chappie for everyone! ._

_Much Love (Especially to my beloved reviewers!),_

Belle

XxX

"W-Well, Draco, a-as long as y-your happy…" I said, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. "I've g-got to g-go…"

I strode quickly from the room, ignoring Ron, Fred and Draco's pleads. I just couldn't take this any longer. I needed to get away… I flooed back to Hogwarts, my stomach growling. When I reached the common room, I transfigured one of my books into an apple and devoured it quickly, ignoring the fact that it tasted strongly of dust and paper.

It was becoming darker by the minute, and my energy was draining quickly. I plopped down on my bed without undressing and fell asleep on impact.

XxX

I woke up to sunlight pouring into my room, spilling shades of gold and orange onto everything, making them seem more alive. I knew today was special- the question was, did anyone else know? I changed into a clean set of robes, not noticing the tear stains on my pillow. I grabbed my bag and hurried out my door, seeing as I only had a few minutes to get to Potions- the dreaded class I had first period. Neither Harry nor Ron ((A/N- Nor is Ron spelled backwards…)) appeared in class. I wondered where Harry was and why I hadn't seen him lately…

I kept my head in class, making my potion once again flawless until I saw Dra- Malfoy snogging with India in the corner. The emotion I felt at that moment was a mix between sickness, hatred, jealousy and sadness. When the class ended, I got permission from McGonagall to skip the rest of the day. I told her I wasn't ready to continue after my grandmother's death.

When I arrived back to my room, I found five pieces of parchment- four being my assignments, and one being a letter from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_How good it feels to be back! But it's horrible to see you in such a state. What Draco did was horrible and wrong, and he doesn't at all deserve you. I promise you everything will work out in the end. Just remember everyone back at the Burrow loves and supports you, no matter what. I'll always be here to hold you and continue to tell you everything's all right._

_By the way, I'm sure everyone forgot (not Mum, of course, your presents should be arriving soon), but HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! You can come to the Burrow this weekend (it'll be Max-free) for a little party, if you want to._

_I Love You,_

_-Ron_

I smiled. Someone remembered my birthday. I had gotten a letter from my parents last week telling me 'happy birthday' and to stay safe, ect. Only two people remembered my birthday. How sad.

I stayed up late, just gazing out my window and wondering what I did to deserve all that's happened and happening. I decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower, not to sing, just to be alone. After casting an invisibility spell on myself, I scurried up to the tower so that at midnight I could with myself a happy 16th birthday and continue with my life.

When I reached the tower, I felt someone's presence. Seeing no one, I sat down in front of the full-length window and stared out, admiring the beauty and wonder of it all. I looked at my watch. Eleven seconds.

10 Seconds. Why me?

9 Seconds. I heard something behind me.

8 Seconds. I turned around.

7 Seconds. I stood up.

6 Seconds. I heard a breath.

5 Seconds. The hairs on my neck stood up.

4 Seconds. "Who's there?"

3 Seconds. No answer.

2 Seconds. Breath on my lips.

1 Second. Lips on mine

My eyes fluttered open as I pulled away, missing my opportunity to wish myself a happy birthday. I saw Draco standing before me, looking rather worried and out of breath. "Happy birthday." He whispered, pulling me into his arms. I backed away, looking at him with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It _is_ your birthday, right?"

"Yes, but you kissed me! I thought you and that slut India were together." I snapped when I said India's name. That 'girl' doesn't deserve my Draco. No- he's not mine anymore.

"One night stand, my love."

"Oh, really?" I asked, getting aggravated. "And that's all I was, too? You just expect me to come crawling back to you?"

"Hermione-"

"You're so unfair, Draco. Look at what this whole thing between you and I has come to. Ron's in St. Mungo's, Harry's god-knows-where and I think Fred's in love with me! My favorite grandmother died yesterday! I really don't need secrets and pain any longer. I know you can give me everything and anything I need, but if it gives others and I pain, then I don't think it's worth it…" Tears began clouding my vision. Who was I kidding? I love Draco Malfoy with everything in me, but why couldn't this just work out?

"Hermione, listen to yourself." Draco said, taking cautious steps toward me. "We'll work through this. But first lets just get through this year. Then I promise we can spend every minute of the summer together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I threw myself into Draco's arms and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back, still in his arms and looked up into those baby blue eyes. I leaned in to kiss Draco and he closed the gap, pressing his lips against mine. It had been weeks since we'd kissed, and I never realized how good it felt to have him so close to me. Draco pulled back all too soon and told me that he'd better be getting back. After one last kiss and an invisibility charm, I headed back to Gryffindor Tower, a little bit more content with my torn life.

XxX

I ran through the Burrow and up to my room so that I could unpack my belongings. Ron was finally out of St. Mungo's and was doing better than expected, though not totally back in the swing of things. I spent every minute with him, telling him everything- except last night; I had decided to keep that a secret.

As Ron beat me at Wizard's Chess for the fifth time, Fred and George entered the room.

"Hey 'Mione," George said, broomstick in hand. "Wanna go out for some Quidditch?"

I gave Ron a glance. "Don't' let me spoil your fun, 'Mione! Go ahead!" I smiled, gave Ron a hug and went out with the twins.

"Oh, guys, I don't have a broomstick…" I said before they had a chance to go into the air.

Fred scooted back on his. "You can ride with me," He grinned mischievously.

"Okay…" I said and awkwardly got onto the broom in front of Fred.

"Hold on tight…" I held on as we flew into the sky, air rushing through my hair. Fred wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder as I steered the boom, doing some risky turns now and then. "You're a natural flier, 'Mione."

I smiled and did a sudden dip, Fred's weight now leaning totally against me. I leveled out and landed, toppling from the broom. "Careful there, Hermione!" George said, landing and walking over to help me up.

"Thanks guys," I said, brushing myself off and grimacing at the grass-stains. "Yall are being so nice…"

They both smirked. "Hey, you're practically family…" Fred said, opening his arms and smiling.

"Maybe a little bit more than that, eh, mate?" George muttered to Fred, nudging him playfully.

"Hey, I heard that…" I said, smiling and heading back towards the house. "I'll be inside if you need me!"

When I came inside I heard two voices- one was Ron's and the other… Harry's? I bolted into the kitchen to find Harry and Ron talking animatedly about Quidditch.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, running into his arms and nearly knocking him into the sink. "Oh, where have you been?"

Harry wrapped me into a comforting hug and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Dumbledore sent me to stay with the Order at Grimmauld Place. ((sp))" Harry replied. I smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry 'bout what I did, 'Mione." Harry looked over at Ron and grinned. "I'm surprised Ron and I are on speaking terms."

"But look on the bright side," Ron said, walking over to my other side and taking my hand. "We're all together again."

XxX

"Okay, everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at the television excitedly.

"Mr. Weasley," I said, standing up next to him. "Are you sure you know how to work it?"

"I'm sure Hermione knows how to _work it,_ eh, mate?" Fred whispered to George, nudging him in the side. I turned around and raised an eyebrow, giving them a wink before turning back around.

"Yes, Hermione, I think I do." Mr. Weasley said. Standing at full height, he took out his wand and gave it a swish. The T.V. exploded with such ferocity that it sent him and I flying back wards, me landing on top of Fred and Mr. Weasley landing on the couch. "Okay, nevermind…"

Noticing the position Fred and I were in; I quickly stood up, brushing myself off. The remains of the television were smoking a foul-smelling green and red sparks were shooting out every now and then.

"It's okay, Mr. Weasley, it can be fixed…" I took out my unharmed wand. _"Repairo!" _I said, and the T.V. –with a poof of smoke- was back to normal. We, however, were all covered with soot. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower…" I said, looking myself up and down and wincing at the state of my hair.

As I went up the stairs I heard Ron and Harry in the room to my right. Ron called me inside after dismissing Harry.

"Yeah, Ron?" I asked as he walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ron." I said, pulling back only to look at him.

"Not like that, Hermione." I must've shown my confusion on my face. "Will you go out with me?"

Who was this man standing in front of me? Where did my best friend go? I love Ron, but only as a brother! How did he get that idea in his head?

"Ron," I said cautiously. "I can't do that. You're my brother, not my boyfriend. I love you with all of my heart… but not like that." I let out a sigh and broke from his embrace. "I'm getting in the shower."

I ran up to the bathroom and placed several locking charms on the door. After undressing, I stepped under the showerhead and let the warm water caress my skin. I washed my hair and body twice, shaved and climbed out and grabbed a towel, heading to my room.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice say from the room across from mine, as I was about to enter. I let out a sigh and entered the room, looking at Fred, who was sitting on his bed. ((A/N- Ha! That rhymes- Fred, bed!))

"Yes, Frederick?" I asked girl-ishly, batting my eyelashes.

"Come here." He patted the spot of the bed next to him.

"If you haven't noticed, _Fred," _I said, exaggerating his name. "I'm in a towel. If you'd let me get dressed ((Fred stood up and started walking towards me)) I'd be happy to talk or-"

But Fred's lips silenced me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, shutting the door behind me. I closed my eyes and parted my lips, allowing him entry. Fred ran his fingers through my wet hair, still kissing me passionately. Suddenly the door flew open, hitting me on the back and sending Fred and I crashing to the floor. I let out a grunt as I landed on top of Fred and turned around to see who had intruded.

Ron stood in the doorway looking awestruck and hurt. "Am I interrupting something?" He snapped.

I clobbered off of Fred and stood in front of Ron. "Ron, please-" I tried to reason.

"Why didn't you tell me that you two were dating?"

"Because we aren't!" I said loudly.

"Then why were you two just snogging?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trying it on for size…" Fred muttered. I hit his arm.

"I don't know, okay Ron? I didn't know I was suppost to inform you about everything in my love-life." I snapped. I immediately regretted it. "Oh, Ron, I'm sorry…" I went to hug him, but he pushed me away, sending me to the floor. He walked out of the room without another word.

I stood up and glared back at Fred. "Goodnight." I said, willing my tears to stay hidden.

The moment I was alone in my room I slammed down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

XxX

_Lubby,_

_Things couldn't be more terrible here. Ron asked me out, and then walked in on Fred and I kissing ((it was nothing, I promise!)) and now everyone's mad at me. Some birthday party this has been… Anyway, can't wait to see you at Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm coming back early. Same time same place?_

_I Love You,_

_-'Mione_

I sent the letter off with Errol and watched the old owl until it was out of sight. I decided to stay in my room for most of the day, just re-reading books and writing pointless letters to all of my friends- or the ones I had left.

Within the next hour, Draco wrote back. The letter was delivered my a gorgeous jet black owl with big brown eyes. I stroked it gently before opening the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry things aren't good at the Burrow. You'll never guess whom my mother's dating now- Snape. It's horrible just having him as a teacher, but it's even worse having him around the house. And what if they get married? Imagine having Snape as a father! But mother seems surprisingly happy with him, so whatever floats her boat…_

_So, you were kissing Fred Weasley? Well, I'm surprised at that; he never really seemed your type. And Ron asked you out? I thought you two were no more then friends! I'll leave tomorrow, too, only for you, my love. Same time same place._

_Oh, next weekend would you be up to going to the Manor? I could sure use some company other than Snape…_

_Much Love,_

_-Lubby_

I smiled. He wasn't mad at me for snogging Fred… But Ron was. What was I going to do?

Oh, and Draco invited me to the Manor! I was looking for a way to get away anyway…

XxX

"Thanks you so much for everything, Mrs. Weasley," I said as I was floo-ing my luggage back to Hogwarts. "I hope I'll be seeing you at Christmas-"

"Oh, no, dear, all of us are going out to Romania to visit Charlie, so sorry." She gave me a big hug. "Stay safe, dear!"

I jumped into the fire and came tumbling out in the Gryffindor common room. I stood up, brushing myself off, as Harry and Ron walked up to me. Ron glared ferociously at me.

"H-Hi Harry, Ron." I said softly, gathering up my belongings and carrying them up to my room. Harry followed, leaving Ron behind.

"Hermione, what's going on between you and Fred?" He asked after I closed my door.

"Nothing, Harry, I promise." I sat down on my bed and Harry looked up at me. "I've no interest in him, I only saw him as I temporary replacement for Ron. Only things went a little further than planned…"

"Oh, well, Ron's been pissed ever since last night, and has been snapping at me and everyone else." Harry let out a sigh. "I don't think that he's totally better, Mione. He just hasn't been himself. I think that he's still just getting used to being back and thought that you always… hanging on him and stuff gave him the wrong idea."

I plopped on my back onto my soft bed, closing my eyes. "He'll come back, though, Harry, I know it." I closed the subject, which Harry quickly changed.

"Are you and Mal- Draco back together?" I sat up and looked at him carefully. Should I risk telling him? "'Mione, you can trust me. I've changed."

"Yeah, and I don't know how we're going to get through the rest of the year, but we will somehow."

"Well, no matter what goes on between us, and no matter if Ron's pissed off or not, I'll always support you, 'Mione. I promise."

I smiled and stood up, taking him into my arms. I gave him and peck on the cheek before retreating to the library to catch up on some reading.

XxX

Weeks went by in a flash. I concentrated on my studies and got through my classes with the top grades. The exams were only days away, and I was spending every minute of my spare time in the library with either Harry, Ron –who had forgiven me- for Draco, or all three studying.

As I sat in the library, reading up on Binthe the Bewildered, I felt myself dozing off, sleepiness getting the better of me. I closed my eyes and slumped down, letting my dreams swim over me.

Later, I felt someone shaking me. "Hermione?" The voice whispered. I cracked open my eyes to find Draco kneeling over me. I involuntarily shivered, noticing that I was no longer in the library. Looking around, I saw that I was now placed in the Astronomy Tower, still wearing today's robes.

"Draco," I said, my voice horse from sleep.

"Hello, sleepyhead." He said smiling, propping me up in his lap. I stood, looking out the window. It was still dark outside.

"What time is it?"

"About midnight." Draco stood behind me, slithering ((A/N- wink, wink)) his arms around my waist. "I came here a little while ago, and when you didn't come, I went down to the library and found you there sleeping. I took you up here, and here we are now."

I turned around and placed a kiss upon his lips. "We shouldn't be up late, love, the exams are tomorrow."

"No worries, my love, I've brought two perfectly made sleeping potions." Draco pulled out two vials filled with a brown liquid.

"Oh, Draco, everything's working out wonderfully." I said, taking the bottle and setting it down, looking back into his endless eyes. "Ron's not mad at me anymore, Fred and I worked things out, Harry and I are best friends," I took a step closer to him and put my arms around his neck. "And I love you more than ever. Things just couldn't be better."

He pulled back a bit, pulling out a small back box. "Oh, but they can, and they will." Draco looked up at me, smiling. "We've been through so much together this year, and only God knows what'll happen next year. But we'll spend the summer together, and then get through our last year, and then," Draco kneeled down on one knee and looked up at me, opening the little black box. Inside was an emerald green ring, glistening up at me, lined with diamonds and rubies, stuck onto a silver band.

"Hermione Granger," He said as tears clouded my vision. "Will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes." I said, my voice shaking. Draco pulled out the ring and slipped it on my finger. _It fit perfectly._

_XxX_


	21. The Start of a Grand Summer

Secrets

Chapter Twenty-One: The Start of a Grand Summer

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles, which all belong to the brilliant and genius mind of J.K. Rowling…)

"You and Malfoy are back together, aren't you?" Harry asked me one day as we were floating high in the air at the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah." I said weakly, knowing I could trust Harry.

"As long as you're happy, 'Mione." He said, making slow circles around me. "Even though Ron forgave you –not that you did anything wrong- he still gets a little jumpy whenever I mention your name. He really fancies you, you know."

"Great, that's all I need right now." I said with a sigh.

"So," Harry said casually, changing the subject. "How do you think you did on your exams?"

"Do you really want to get me started?" I asked with a smirk. Harry laughed happily.

"I guess not, bad idea, right?"

"Right." I replied, dipping fast and low, heading straight towards the ground, seeing a tiny figure in green robes walking out onto the Quidditch field. I jumped off of my broom and ran to a stop in front of my fiancé.

"Hello, love." He said, not noticing Harry landing next to me as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

Harry cleared his throat. Draco looked up from me sharply, a panicked look striking his handsome face.

"It's okay, Draco, he knows." I said reassuringly. The color seemed to come back to his face as he stepped toward Harry, extending his hand.

"Hello, Potter. I, er, uh-"

"I'll be off flying!" I called, quickly mounting my broomstick ((which I got willingly from Draco for my birthday and an engagement present)), soaring into the sky.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Harry commented, watching me fly off into the sky.

"Yeah," Draco replied, mimicking Harry. "We're both very fortunate that she's so forgiving."

Harry nodded. "Malfoy, I want you to promise me something,"

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you'll never hurt her." This took Draco by surprise. "She's been hurt before and it's the worst feeling in the world knowing you're the one who gave it to her. I'm saying this to protect you and her. Don't think I didn't notice the ring on her finger. I'm just surprised she hasn't told Ron or I yet. But all I'm asking is for you to promise me you'll never hurt her. By God if you do, I'll personally send a Dementor-"

"Okay, okay, Potter, I promise." Draco said, adding a chuckle to his voice. "I wouldn't anyway, I love her too much, and I know I'd be dead before I could say 'Azkaban.'"

XxX

I climbed onto the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Harry and Draco following on my heels. After finding an empty compartment, I sat down closely to Draco and laced my fingers in his, guiltily ignoring Ron's glares. Draco, however, didn't.

"Got a problem, Weasley?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Draco-"

"What if I do, Malfoy?" Ron spat back.

"Ron-"

"You'll have to deal with it, Weasel Bee."

"Draco!"

"You'll have to-"

"RON! DRACO! SHUT UP!" I yelled, throwing my hands up and turning away from both of them, facing the window.

I let out an irritated huff and sighed, trying to calm myself from the anger boiling up inside me.

"Look what you did, Ferret Boy-"

With that, I stood up and exited the compartment, slamming the door shut behind me. I feverishly walked down the moving corridor until I collided with someone to my left, spilling hot butterbeer down my white blouse. I looked up to see who the perpetrator was, yet only found it to be Fred Weasley.

"Oh, 'Mione!" He said, helping me up and looking truly sincere. "So sorry 'bout that… Just sort of had a row with Katie…"

"Oh, it's okay… Do you mind if I join you in your, uh-"

"Sure, I'm not exactly sure where to sit anymore because I dunno where George is ((That shocked me)) and Katie's P.O.'Ed, so I'm screwed." Fred said, shrugging.

"Well, let's just find an empty one…"

After a few minutes of searching, we finally found an empty compartment towards the end of the train. I took the right seat, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling, and Fred took the other.

"Fred, turn around while I change shirts." I said.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

I raised an eyebrow and he quickly shut up and turned around as I changed into my new shirt along with a pair of jeans.

"Okay, Fred." I said, lying back down. He turned over.

"Hey 'Mione?" Fred asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between us?"

I really didn't know how to answer that. What if he thought we had something between us? I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea…

"You tell me."

"Well, I wouldn't actually consider us dating, but more like really really good friends." Fred said lightly.

"Perfect." I replied, smiling.

"One more question," He lied on his back, mimicking me. "What's between you and Malfoy?"

"Now what would make you ask that?" I asked innocently. I praised myself for acting so well…

"Just rumors…"

I smiled. "Rumors are hardly ever true, Mr. Weasley."

"Yet a fair amount of times they are, Misses Draco Malfoy." A voice said from the doorway. I sat up to find Harry smirking down upon me. "Draco and Ron just about killed each other a minute ago. Wands and everything, too."

"So it _is_ true!" Fred cried jubilantly.

I gave him a pleading look. "Fred Weasley, I swear on the risk of me failing next year that if you tell a single soul I will personally rip your ears and toes out." I said seriously.

"Yes, maim!"

I grinned inwardly, blew Fred a kiss and followed Harry back to Draco and Ron. I stepped into the compartment with a sigh.

I had to contain myself when I saw the sight in front of me. Ron was asleep on one seat, laying on his side and sucking his thumb, curled up into a ball. Draco, however, was rapidly snapping pictured with a magical camera excitedly; a mischievous smiled playing on his lips, whispering something about blackmail.

"Draco Malfoy!" I whispered, flicking him on the ear sharply. He toppled over and looked up and me shyly, like a little child waiting for punishment. I couldn't resist those eyes… "Sit up, I'm tired…" I muttered through a yawn. Draco climbed back onto the seat and I leaned on him, entwining my hand with his. My eyes fluttered closed and I dozed off…

XxX

"Mione… Wake up… Wake up! WAKE UP!" I woke with a start to find Harry standing over me, seemingly flushed.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

I jumped up and looked around for Draco- he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dr-"

"Already out there."

I smiled tiredly and took Harry's hand, leading him off of the Express and onto the magical end of Platform 9 and ¾. I immediately pointed out Draco's white-blonde hair and darted over to him and Narcissa, dragging Harry along with me.

"Oh, Hermione! How good it is to see you again!" Narcissa said charmingly as Harry and I came into view. "You're still staying the summer, am I correct?"

"Oh, yeah, my parents went to America for the summer to visit my Uncle Lance." I said, setting my luggage down.

"Well let Dobby take your stuff and we'll get going!" She said happily, adding, "We're going the Muggle way, by the way."

I nodded and smiled, taking Draco's hand. When he pulled away, I looked at him oddly, only to have him put it around my waist. I smiled and walked out to the black limo waiting for us. I climbed inside and took a seat next to Draco and across from Narcissa.

"So, I assume Draco told you about your party?" She asked as we sped off down a highway.

"_My_ party?" I looked at Draco questioningly. "He didn't ever tell me about any party."

"Draco, you said-"

"I know, mother, but I never exactly found a chance…" Draco said, defending himself.

"Oh, well, dear, since you didn't exactly have a party at Molly's, I thought I'd throw a huge one for you!" Narcissa said, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I've invited all the Gryffindors and Slytherins to come! Oh, won't it be wonderful?"

"All of the Gryffindors and Slytherins? Mum don't you think that's a bad idea?" Draco asked nervously.

"Oh, no, not at all, darling! You, see, each should separate with only their friends,"

I smiled, of course! It still seemed a bit risky, though.

"But Ms. Malfoy, I've nothing classy enough to wear…" I said softly, blushing a bit.

"No worries, Hermione! I didn't marry a rich man for his looks, you know!" She said with a wink. I smiled weakly. "We'll go shopping tomorrow for a new dress for you…" And she went off into her own little world, dreaming up dresses and accessories for me to wear. I guiltily tuned her out and turned to Draco.

"So, when exactly is _my_ party?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow, my love."

The door to the limo opened and I stepped out hand-in-hand with Draco. I looked up at the Malfoy Manor and waltzed into the most luxurious time of my life.

XxX

_A/N- Okay, considering that it **is** summer, and I haven't gone anywhere and have been bored forever, on Tuesday I'm going to Amarillo until Friday. I promise to make the next chappie good and long or making the next chapter- the next to last chapter- very juicy. Please review, and once again, NO FLAMES!_

_I love all of my reviewers beyond words,_

_-Belle_


	22. Shopping in Luxury Lane

Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Two: Shopping in Luxury Lane

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles, ect ect…)

_A/N- Only because I love everyone sooooo much, I'll put out this chapter before I leave. Take note that I'm writing in a hurry and that I only have a limited time to critique it. It seems lately I'm gotten a lot of flames… -tear- Please, if you don't like my story either don't tell me or say it in a supportive way… But thanks a bunch to those who do appreciate my FanFic- I work very hard on it. Oh, and sorry if the chapter's a little boring, but next' chapter's going to KICK BOOTY!_

_Also, I'm NOT putting in lemon in this story. I am, however, thinking of writing a sequel and then possibly putting the lemon in there. If you agree, please say so in a review!_

_-Sigh- ONE more thing- I feel a need to tell you this- Draco is the only sixth year that can Apparate. His father, being a loyal Death Eater and dragging his son along with him for experience, taught him._

_Much love,_

_-Belle_

_XxX_

"Mistress Granger?" I heard a small squeaky voice say through the darkness. I cracked open an eye to find Dobby's outline in the dark.

"Yes, Dobby?"

"Master Malfoy told me to come and wake you and to prepare you for the shopping today." Dobby said.

I groaned and turned over, stuffing my head into my pillow, willing my eyes to stay open.

"I'll be down in a-"

But Dobby had jumped on top of me and was now hopping up and down like an excited child.

"You- must- get- up- now!" He breathed between jumps.

"Okay, okay!" I said, sitting up as Dobby jumped to the floor. Dobby pulled open the curtains shielding me from the sun and ripped them open, blinding me for a few moments.

"Mistress Granger must get dressed!" Dobby exclaimed. He threw me an outfit from my closet and turned around, knobby hands over his tennis-ball eyes.

As I changed into my clothes, I asked Dobby, "Dobby, I thought you worked at Hogwarts- why are you back here?"

"I have returned to Mistress Malfoy!" He replied excitedly. "She offered pay, but Dobby refused! It is an honor for Dobby to work for the Malfoys' now…"

"I see…" I turned around, fully clothed, dressed like a muggle. "Dobby, why am I dressed like a Muggle?" I asked, examining my tight jeans and sequined tank top.

"Because you and my Master and Mistress are going to Paris to shop." He bowed very low. "Dobby is honored to escort Mistress Granger and Master Malfoy to Lavish Alley."

"Dobby, you can call me Hermione," I said kindly, walking into the bathroom and brushing my hair. "And what's in Lavish Alley?"

"Only the finest merchandise in the Wizarding World! Dobby knows that it has everything in Diagon Alley- only much much nicer."

"Oh."

XxX

An hour later the four of us –Narcissa, Draco, Dobby and I- were floo-ing to Lavish Alley. I was very excited to find a luxurious dress, but not too eager to use up the Malfoy fortune. As we stepped out of the store we floo-ed into, I couldn't help but gasp at its glamour. Almost all of the stores were decorated in white marble and had light sparks coming out of no-where showering down on you.

"Welcome, my love, to Lavish Alley." Draco said, putting his arm around my waist and walking my down the red brick road. "You'll go with my mother to buy a dress and whatever else you need, and I'll take Dobby with me to find a suit."

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Okay." I looked into his eyes. "I love you- be careful, okay?"

"Right, love you, too." Draco walked off, Dobby skipping merrily behind him.

"Okay, Hermione darling, let's get going!" Narcissa sang, linking arms with me and pulled me into an expensive store filled with gowns called 'Demirta's Dresses.'

As we entered, a tall and thin pale looking old lady came out from behind a rack and walked up to Narcissa.

"Narcissa! How wonderful to see you again!" The witch exclaimed. "Here to pick up your special order?"

Narcissa suddenly looked nervous, but closed her eyes, let out a quick breath and looked back at the storekeeper. "No, Vonda, I'm buying an evening gown for Hermione here." Mrs. Malfoy said, smiling and pointing to me.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? _The_ Hermione Granger?" Vonda asked, seemingly shocked.

"You-you've heard of me?" I asked, confused. Not many people know me- not including strangers.

"Of course! Who hasn't? You're the secret behind Harry Potter's success, and I right?"

"Oh, uh, s-sure." I said. It technically was true… for the most part…

"Well, let's find you a dress, then!" Vonda waved us to follow her deeper into the store. "What's the occasion?"

"Hermione's 16th birthday!" Narcissa said, giving me a friendly pat on the back. "Sweet sixteen!"

I smiled. I was being sort of shy for some reason and was letting Narcissa do all of the talking. I really had nothing to say in the first place…

"Okay then, let's see…" Vonda began shuffling through a bunch of elegant dresses hanging on a rail to my left. I watched her draw out an emerald strapless one, followed by a black haltered one; ending with a white long one. "Try on these three and we'll go form there."

She escorted me to a changing room and I locked the door. I tried on the green one first, seeing as it reminded me of Draco. It was made of a glittery material that was slightly itchy on the inside. I stepped out, into a room with mirrors on almost every wall and took a look at myself.

"Oh, Hermione! You look gorgeous!" Narcissa cried, running over to and standing at my side, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I loved that dress, the emerald in it really brought out my eyes. The sides were fitted and complimented my curves- something those Hogwarts robes could never do. The only part I didn't like was how it had a straight bottom- not one I could twirl around in.

"I think I'll try on the other ones- just to make sure I'm not missing anything." I said and hurried back into the stall. I tried on the black one next, buttoning the halter behind my neck. Before I headed out, I heard Narcissa and Vonda talking amongst themselves.

"So, is she the one you specially ordered the you-know-what for?" Vonda asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure she's going to love it!" Narcissa whispered back excitedly. "She'll be so happy."

I then decided to walk out, making a mental note to dwell on their conversation later. I stepped onto the small platform and twirled around, my dress mimicking me. When I was about to say something, I found it was very tight around the chest and made it difficult for me to breathe.

"So, Hermione, what do you think?" Vonda asked.

I merely coughed and shook my head, running back in the cubicle.

The last dress I tried on was the white one. At the bottom it faded into black and fell to the floor, hanging loosely from my waist. The top didn't have straps hanging from my shoulders, but from just below. ((A/N- Think Jasmine's top from Aladdin.)) I hurried out and onto the platform, knowing that this dress was the one.

XxX

A/N- Okay, short chapter, but I'm going to end this and 24 chapters. I promise it'll get better, so don't hate me! –Cries- But I'm leaving tomorrow from my house at 6 in the morning and my flight leaves at 7:30. Fun, right? I'll miss yall!

I love and appreciate all of my faithful reviewers!

Belle


	23. A Grand Night For Dancing

Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Grand Night For Dancing

(Disclaimer: I won no HP titles, ect…)

_A/N- Okay, I just got back! I promise this chapter will be really good! One more chappie after this- wow! Review and stay cool!_

_-Belle_

_XxX_

"Ron, I'm so freaking nervous it's no funny…" I said as I was readying myself for my entrance at my party. I had my dress on already, but was touching up on my make-up for the hundredth time.

"'Mione, you look stunning." Ron said, placing a friendly kiss upon my cheek. "Draco will faint at the sight of you. Relax…" He gave me a tight hug and hurried me to the doors separating me from the ballroom.

"Do I really have to, Ron?" I peeked through the doors anxiously, noticing how many people there were.

"No," Ron was getting annoyed. "But I'll make you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

To my surprise and relief, no one noticed my arrival. That is, until Draco came rushing over to me. Then everyone fell silent and stared at me, as if expecting me to do something. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I continued through the room, feeling eyes burning on my back. I got many glares from the Slytherins, all hateful because I stole their idol, and many nervous glances from the Gryffindors.

I let out an inward sigh of relief when Narcissa stood up on a stage and grabbed a microphone. Draco slipped his hand into mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you all for coming to Hermione Granger's 16th birthday!" Narcissa sang happily, not ceasing to smile. "I've got the Weird Sisters here and food and drinks to you left! Party on!" She trotted off the stage happily. I saw her retreat into… _Snape's_ arms? Sure I was used to my potions professor being around the house, but I'd never seen the two _cuddle_…

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Draco whispered into my ear as we made our way over to a table.

"Totally." I replied. I sat down as several Gryffindors came gliding over to wish me a happy birthday. I smiled graciously, but my mind was elsewhere.

I glanced behind them and saw Harry holding hands with India. It's not that I'm jealous- I'm just worried for him. I don't want him to get hurt. I mean, if I were a guy, I wouldn't be dating a girl with the title 'Hogwarts' Hoe...'

When I saw them walking over, I pointed them out to Draco and I saw him smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"You don't know how much she's changed, my love."

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said, taking a seat across from Draco and I and next to India. "Have you met India?"

I smiled. "Not properly." I remembered knocking her out and putting her in a broom closet first term. I felt guilty about it now…

"Hi, I'm India Pruiett." She said, extending her hand.

"Hermione Granger." I smiled graciously and shook her hand. I considered calling myself Hermione Malfoy but quickly changed my mind.

A slow song came on and a few couples came on to the floor- one being Harry and India.

"Hermione," Draco whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "May I have this dance?"

"It's all yours." I stated, taking his hand as he led to onto the dance floor.

His arms snaked around my waist and held me close against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Draco and I swayed together to the beat of the music, whispering random nothings to each other occasionally.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."

Draco kissed my cheek. "Have I told you that you look stunning, sexy and beautiful in your dress?"

I felt myself blush. "No, but thank you."

"Anytime, my love."

I saw Harry come up over Draco's shoulder. I stopped dancing and Draco turned around.

"Hey Harry."

"Draco, can I have a quick dance with Mione?" Harry asked. I was so proud of him for being polite.

"Yeah I guess so…" Draco kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear, "I'm watching you."

I winked at him as Harry led me a few feet away. I saw another Slytherin with blonde hair ask him to dance. Draco agreed and took her onto the dance floor. I watched enviously.

"'Mione relax…" Harry said, giving me a quick squeeze. "You're so tense… I know you're nervous, but I can't tell you how beautiful you look in that dress."

"Thanks Harry." I said smiling. I set a light kiss on his cheek and looked into his green eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry swayed casually to the music. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me." He said, returning my gaze. "I still hate myself for hurting you and Ron. And even Malfoy- er, Draco. I know you forgave me, but I can see it in your eyes. You're still a little unsure of me. I'm unsure of myself. But I promise that if I ever hurt you again that I'll personally kill myself."

I felt tears prickle up in my eyes. I refused to allow them to fall, though. I didn't want to ruin this moment between Harry and I and my make-up would smear horribly.

"Harry, no matter how many times you hurt me and no matter what you say or do, I will always love you. You're just too important to me for me to just give up on you like that." I smiled weakly. "I am glad, however, that you've finally accepted Draco and I. I'm so happy with him, Harry."

Harry smiled- a genuine smile. "Let me see that ring he got you." I held up my hand, the emerald ring sparkling luxuriously. "That's nice."

The song had ended and Harry led me back to the table where Draco and India were already seated. I gave Draco a kiss on the lips before taking a seat.

"Have a nice dance, love?" Draco said, not looking at me, but eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Of course."

I saw Draco's line of vision rise to above my head. I turned around to find Blaise Zabini standing behind me, blushing and looking slightly nervous.

"Hey Blaise," Draco said. "Haven't talked to you in a while! Can I help you?"

"I, uh, was wondering if Hermione would like to, uh, dance with me…" Blaise mumbled.

I turned around to Draco with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He nodded and I got up, taking Blaise's extended hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Blaise." I noted as he gingerly slipped his arms around my waist. "What have you been up to?"

"I just got Weasley a girlfriend." He blurted out.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked excitedly, knowing that Ron had needed someone to take his mind off of things.

"Her name is Caitlin Brown. She's a sixth year Slytherin. She's apparently liked Ron since first year." Blaise stated, seemingly calming down.

"Ah, well, as long as my Ickle Ronnie-kins is happy!" I said, laughing with Blaise.

As the song ended, Draco came up to me, taking my hand and twirling me around, my dress mimicking. Draco let out an irritated sigh as Ron came up and asked for a dance.

"Yeah, but it's the last one. The rest are all saved for me…" Draco grunted, walking back over to the table to mingle with Harry, India and Blaise.

I giggled a bit as I watched Draco trudge off to the table. Ron and I began to sway to the music.

"So, I hear you're with a girl in Slytherin, eh?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ron said, blushing famously. "She's amazing. Brunette hair, honey colored eyes, a body that could kill-"

"Whoa, Ron, thanks but no thanks." I said smiling. "I'm just glad you're happy."

The song ended quickly and Draco ran up hurriedly before anyone else could ask me to dance.

XxX

A/N- Okay, short chapter, and the next one's all fluff. But please don't hate me for a sucky ending…

Belle


	24. Under the Stars

Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Four: Under the Stars

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles, ect…)

The rest of the party went the same way- random Slytherins and Gryffindors asking me to dance. But Draco preserved the last hour- ten to eleven- for himself and I to dance and mingle together.

At ten till midnight the party was long over and everyone had left. Draco had blindfolded me after a little bit of snuggling and kissing in his room. He led me outside, I assumed, because I smelt the night air and felt a light draft.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" I asked, gripping Draco's hand like no tomorrow.

"Trust me, love."

I let out a sigh and felt something scratch my cheek. I let out a scream out of instinct and I felt a hand that I hoped to be Draco's creep around my waist. Draco guided me through the darkness and sat me down on something cold and hard. He took the blindfold off and exposed me to a gorgeous garden filled with every kind of flower I've seen in books. Four curved stone benches were circling a fountain topped with a cherub with water coming out of its wand.

"Oh Draco…" I said in awe, taking in all of the sights. It was a full-moon tonight, and the stars were twinkling their brightest. I turned to Draco and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know me too well…"

Draco set his forehead against mine and smiled genuinely. I was truly happy standing here in Draco's arms. Nothing else mattered except for him and I. With the beautiful plants surrounding us and the stars above us, I was in absolute and total heaven.

"Hermione, words can't describe how much I love you. Last year- fifth year that is- I hated you with everything in me. That's only because I was 'programmed' to… But now- all that matters is you and I. We'll be together always- I promise." I smiled and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

I didn't feel I needed to say anything- the silence said it for me.

But Draco's random soft humming broke the silence. The song was sweet and slow- I was hanging off every note. When he finally stopped I looked up into his endless grey eyes.

"What was that?"

"A song that my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. My father was never home, and when he wasn't she felt the need to read me muggle stories and sing me songs." Draco let out a sigh. "Personally, I'm glad my father is gone. I'm allowed a lot more freedom and independence. I love it." He kissed my cheek. "I love you."

XxX

About an hour later I found myself building up my courage and climbing onto a broomstick behind Draco.

"You know I'm still slightly afraid of heights, right?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"That's the whole point, my love." He replied, smirking. "Just hold on tight- I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself closer to him and straddling the broomstick. The night was particularly chilly for a summer night, and I knew that once we were in the air that it'd be a lot cooler.

"Hold on, love!" Draco said, kicking off of the ground harshly, sending us soaring into the night air.

I held onto his dress robes tightly, shutting my eyes and refusing to open them until we leveled out.

"I thought you weren't afraid of flying on a broomstick anymore, 'Mione."

"Only with two people…" I replied, blushing.

We soared high above the Malfoy Manor and above the clouds, moonlight illuminating our skin. Several birds ventured high enough but quickly flew back down when caught sight of Draco and I.

I let out a satisfactory sigh and Drac veered left- heading straight towards the moon.

And as we flew farther and father away from what I knew to be home, I knew that there was no place I'd rather be than under the stars with Draco Malfoy.

_The End_


	25. Secrets

**Secrets**

_No matter what lays betweens us,_

_No matter what we have to face,_

_Life is a competition_

_And we'll win the race._

_With lies holding us back_

_And secrets holding us together,_

_We'll stay that way in the middle,_

_I promise, forever._

_Until this life is over,_

_Until death does its part,_

_I swear I will love you;_

_We're connected by the heart._

-India Garms


End file.
